Tuscan Skies
by TheYellowRose
Summary: Tuscan Skies' picks up where 'Reunion' left off.
1. Tuscan Skies, Part 1

'Tuscan Skies' picks up where 'Reunion' left off.

Tuscan Skies

Part 1

J.R. and Sue Ellen went for a walk around the ranch before their evening meal with the rest of the family. Sue Ellen told J.R. that she had arranged to interview a prospective fabric buyer to replace her current buyer, who was insubordinate. She was fed up with his arrogance, and his refusal to involve her in any decisions he made. She owned the company, she had every right to retain personnel, or dismiss whomever she deemed necessary. J.R. said, "I'm proud of you, Sue Ellen. I'm amazed at how savvy a businesswoman you've become." Sue Ellen said, "You didn't realize that I paid attention to you when you and Bobby would talk about business, when we were married, did you?" J.R. laughed and reached for her hand. Sue Ellen smiled at him. She asked, "How are things going on your rig in the Gulf?" J.R. said, "You don't really want to talk about business, do you?" She said, "I don't mind. I've always been fascinated with the oil industry." J.R. looked at her. He was surprised. Sue Ellen had never displayed any interest in the oil business before. He stopped walking, and asked, "Are you serious?" She said, "Of course. I'm serious. I want to hear all about it." J.R. was amazed. She had changed so much since her return from London. He liked the changes he saw in her. He said, "I'd rather talk about us, if that's all right?" She winked at him and said, "I was hoping you say that." J.R. said, "I called the travel agency. We've got first class, round trip tickets from Dallas to Cincinnati. We'll have a connecting flight in London, then we fly into Zurich, and finally Florence, Italy." Sue Ellen looked him directly in the eye, and asked, "Are you sure about taking our honeymoon in Tuscany?" He pulled her into his arms and said, "Sue Ellen, I've never been more sure about anything. I want this to be a wedding, and a honeymoon we'll never forget. I want it to be everything you've ever wanted, and more." Sue Ellen kissed him, and asked, "What about you? What do you want?" J.R. leaned over and whispered, "I want to make love to you for hours on end, under a sky full of stars, on a balcony in an old Italian villa, where no one can hear us." Sue Ellen leaned her head back, as J.R. kissed her neck.

Sue Ellen adjusted J.R.'s collar, before they went downstairs for dinner. J.R. put his arms around her waist and said, "I love you, Sugar." Sue Ellen looked into his eyes, and said, "I love you, too." J.R. grinned and said, "You look beautiful tonight, Darlin'." Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, J.R." He held out his arm for her to put her arm around, as they walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family. They enjoyed a delicious meal, and went into the parlor for after-dinner drinks. J.R. handed Sue Ellen a club soda, and he poured himself a glass of bourbon. J.R. stood next to the chair Sue Ellen was seated in. He placed his hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth against the fabric of her dress. Sue Ellen wanted to tell everyone about the plans J.R. had made for their honeymoon, but she decided to let J.R. tell them, if he wanted them to know. She simply smiled a secret smile, while she engaged in various conversations with family members. Clayton said that he had heard about an offshore rig that hit the largest gusher Texas had seen in years. J.R. said, "Is that a fact? Bob, that wouldn't be a rig from Ewing Oil, would it?" Bobby said, "No, J.R., we don't have any offshore tracks. Clayton, do you know who owns that rig?" Clayton replied, "I can't remember the name of the company. The news report said that it belonged to an independent company, whose owner had yet to be identified." Bobby shrugged his shoulders. Sue Ellen knowingly reached for J.R.'s hand on her shoulder, she lightly tapped his fingers. J.R. gently rubbed her shoulder with his thumb. He understood what Sue Ellen's gesture meant. J.R. said, "I hate to eat and run, but Sue Ellen and I have to be in Harv Smithfield's office before eight in the morning, so we'll see y'all tomorrow." Sue Ellen hugged and kissed John Ross, reminding him not to stay up too late. John Ross promised that he would be in bed no later than eleven.

J.R. closed and locked their bedroom door. He grinned at Sue Ellen. She looked at him and smiled. She said, "Clayton was talking about your company, wasn't he?" J.R. said, "Yes, I believe he was, but there was no way in hell that I would let him, or Bobby know that." Sue Ellen asked J.R. if he would lower the zipper on her gown. J.R. walked over to where she stood and lifted his hands to the zipper, Sue Ellen lifted her hair up off of her neck to allow J.R. better access to the zipper. J.R. took the opportunity to kiss the side of her neck. Sue Ellen leaned her head into his kiss. J.R. lowered the zipper and pushed the sleeves of the gown over her shoulders. Sue Ellen turned around as the gown fell to the floor. J.R. pulled her closer to him, and kissed her. Sue Ellen moaned as he deepened his kiss. J.R led her over to the bed, and reached for the strap of her slip. Sue Ellen kissed him, while she quickly removed his tie. She tore at the buttons on his shirt, as their need for each other escalated. J.R. had a wild look in his eyes, as he ravaged her mouth with his kisses. Sue Ellen pulled him on top of her, matching his desire with her own. They abandoned any inhibitions they may have had and savored the feel of skin on skin. J.R. groaned as Sue Ellen's fingernails, once again raked the skin on his back. J.R. had never known Sue Ellen to behave so savagely in bed. Then, again, he thought, this was a whole new Sue Ellen, and he was immensely attracted to her. He called out her name, as she met his urgency with a profound need to fulfill her desires, and his. Her breathing was ragged as she continued tantalizing him. J.R. had a difficult time catching his breath. He finally said, "Oh my God, Sugar. That was spectacular." Sue Ellen provocatively licked her lips, and smiled at him. Her dazzling, half-closed eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Harv Smithfield was waiting in his office when J.R. and Sue Ellen arrived for their taped trial depositions. Sue Ellen was nervous, and held tightly to J.R.'s hand. J.R. had told her that there was nothing to be nervous about. Miranda was the one on trial, not Sue Ellen. Hopefully, the testimony she and J.R. would submit should put Miranda Barrington away for a very long time. Harv instructed J.R. and Sue Ellen to be honest and frank, with regard to any questions the prosecution, and defense might ask. The prosecution called Sue Ellen Ewing Lockwood as their first witness. The prosecuting attorney introduced himself as Francis Findlayson, III. He asked Sue Ellen how she came to know that her ex-husband, Donald Jennings Lockwood was admitted to Bethlehem Royal Hospital for what was initially described as an attempted suicide. Sue Ellen cleared her throat and said, "Miranda Barrington called the Southfork Ranch in Braddock, Texas. She asked to speak with me. When I answered the telephone, Miranda identified who she was, and said that her reason for calling me was that Don had tried to kill himself. The prosecuting attorney asked Sue Ellen what method Don used in his suicide 'attempt.' Sue Ellen said, "Miranda Barrington informed me that Don had taken an overdose of sleeping pills." The prosecuting attorney asked Sue Ellen if she was aware that Don required sleeping pills. Sue Ellen said, "To my knowledge, Don never required taking any prescription medications." The Barrister asked Sue Ellen how well she knew the victim, Donald Jennings Lockwood. Sue Ellen said, "Don and I were married for six years." The Barrister released Sue Ellen from any questions that he had for the time being. The defense attorney, Liam Knowlton, asked Sue Ellen how well she knew the defendant, Miranda Barrington. Sue Ellen said, "I met Miranda shortly after Don and I returned from our honeymoon. Miranda openly expressed disdain for me from the moment we were introduced." The defense attorney asked Sue Ellen when she last visited London. Sue Ellen said, "I arrived in London the morning after I received the telephone call from Miranda." The defense released Sue Ellen from any further questions for the moment. Harv Smithfield pressed the mute button on the three-way speaker phone.

The prosecuting attorney asked Sue Ellen how soon after Don's attempted suicide, she had been contacted by Miranda. Sue Ellen replied, "Miranda told me that Don had been admitted to The Bethlehem Royal Hospital the evening before her telephone call. Then, she said something that puzzled me." The defense attorney objected, on the grounds of speculation, and conjecture. The presiding barrister overruled. The prosecuting attorney encouraged Sue Ellen to continue. She said, "Miranda told me that she had been trying to reach me for days, **_before_** Don's suicide attempt." The prosecuting attorney asked Sue Ellen if she knew who the sleeping pills belonged to. Sue Ellen said, "According to the emergency Room physician, and the police officer at the scene, the sleeping pills had been prescribed exclusively for Miranda Barrington. The prosecuting attorney thanked Sue Ellen, and stated that he had no further questions for her. The attorney for the defense pushed his chair away from the table, and covered his face with his hands. J.R sat in a chair, next to the table where Sue Ellen was seated. He wore a self-assured grin. He was convinced that the testimony Sue Ellen relayed to both attorneys would be Miranda's undoing. The presiding barrister requested a private conference with Harv Smithfield. Harv asked J.R. and Sue Ellen to wait for him in his outer office. Sue Ellen breathed a sigh of relief as she arose from her chair and walked out of the office with J.R. Harv Smithfield closed the door behind them as J.R. and Sue Ellen left his office.

J.R. said, "Sue Ellen, I believe your testimony will put that bitch Miranda behind bars for a very long time. Prison, or a nuthatch, which is where she really belongs." Sue Ellen wore a somber expression. She momentarily thought about Don, and how isolated he must have felt when he had heard her testimony. She remembered how alone she felt when she found out that her sister Kristin tried to frame her for shooting J.R. J.R. said, "Sugar, I don't want you to feel guilty, or responsible for anything that happens from this point forward. Don is a grown man. He's just gonna have to learn to deal with whatever sentence the judge and jury decide for Miranda." Sue Ellen said, "I know, J.R. You're absolutely right, it's just..." He interrupted and said, "Just nothing, Sue Ellen. Like I said before, you weren't the lunatic who tried to kill Don." Sue Ellen started to say that he was right, when Harv asked them back into his office. Harv asked them both to sit down. Sue Ellen began to worry. J.R. asked, "What in the hell is goin' on, Harv?" Harv told J.R. to calm down. He said, "The jury didn't have to deliberate at all. Sue Ellen's testimony was sufficient to have Miranda remanded to the Springfield Hospital in London. Sue Ellen asked, "What does that mean?" Harv said, "Miranda Barrington will serve out her entire twenty-five year sentence inside a private room in the hospital. She will undergo various emotional, and psychological tests for the duration of her sentence." J.R. grinned, and said, "That's the best news I've heard all day. "Sue Ellen was considerably more tactful, and asked," What happens to her brother, Don?" Harv said, "I would suspect that he will go about his daily routine as if no attempt on his life were ever made." Sue Ellen bit her bottom lip. J.R. reluctantly said, "Sue Ellen, Don is no longer your concern." Sue Ellen said, "I know, I just can't help feelin' sorry for him." Harv Smithfield told J.R. that he and Sue Ellen would have to sign some documents before they left, but they were free to go. J.R. thanked Harv. Sue Ellen forced a smile and hugged Harv. She said, "Thank you, and if I can be of any further assistance, please, let me know."

J.R. opened the passenger door for Sue Ellen. He walked around the car to the driver's side, and sat down. He held Sue Ellen's hand and said, "Sugar, I know this is difficult for you to hear, but Miranda Barrington is out of our hair for good. Given her advanced age, she'll probably die in that hospital, long before her sentence is up. As far as Don is concerned, he is part of your past. I don't think he'll be giving us any more trouble." Sue Ellen said, "I hope you're right." J.R. smiled to himself, as he merged with the traffic, and headed back to Southfork. The private investigator J.R. had hired to dig up some dirt on Don was in London, and already hard at work. J.R. had instructed him to find a skeleton in Don's past, or make damn sure he puts one there...


	2. Tuscan Skies, Part 2

Tuscan Skies

Part 2

Miss Ellie greeted J.R. and Sue Ellen, when they walked into the foyer. Miss Ellie gave Sue Ellen a piece of paper with a message on it. Her wedding dress was ready for her at the dress boutique. Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Miss Ellie." She turned to J.R., and said, "Darlin', I know we just got here, but would you mind if I drove back into Dallas to pick up my wedding gown?" J.R. said, "I wouldn't mind at ll. I'll drive you there, if you'd like?" They said goodbye to Miss Ellie, and walked back outside. J.R. lowered the top on his convertible, and started the engine. Sue Ellen said, "I really appreciate this, J.R. I can hardly wait for you to see the finished product." J.R. placed his hand over Sue Ellen's knee, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across her bare skin. Sue Ellen opened her purse, and reapplied her lipstick. J.R. parked his car in front of the dress boutique, and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Sue Ellen. She took his hand as they walked into the boutique. The dress designer greeted them as they stepped into the showroom. Sue Ellen said, "Good morning, I'm Sue Ellen Ewing. I'm here to pick up my bridal gown." The dress designer said, "Of course, follow me, please." J.R. said, "I know it's bad luck to see the bride in her gown before the wedding, so I'll wait out here for you, Sugar." Sue Ellen let go of his hand, and winked at him as she followed after the designer. J.R. watched as Sue Ellen was out of earshot, before he reached into his jacket for his mobile telephone. He called the private investigator he hired to find out information about Don Lockwood. J.R. was fed up with Don's meddling in his and Sue Ellen's life. The detective answered, "Yeah, Rattigan." J.R. said, "This is J.R. Ewing. Do you have any information for me, yet?" Rattigan said, "No, sir. Not, yet. But I might have a lead on a former business associate from Lockwood's past." J.R. said, "Good, keep me informed." J.R. ended the call. He placed the phone back inside the pocket of his suit jacket. Sue Ellen returned from the dressing room carrying a garment bag, followed by the dress designer. Sue Ellen thanked the designer, as J.R. said, "Let me carry that for you, Sugar." Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, J.R.," as they left the boutique. J.R. opened the trunk of his car, and carefully placed the garment bag inside. He opened the passengers' door, as Sue Ellen touched his face with her fingers. J.R. smiled at her as he watched her step inside the car. He closed the door behind her and walked around to the driver's side of the car.J.R. started the car, and pulled out into traffic.

They returned to Southfork, just as Teresa was serving lunch. J.R. helped Sue Ellen carry her dress into the house. Sue Ellen hung the garment in the closet in their bedroom. J.R. waited until she closed the closet door, and said, "Are you hungry, Sugar?" Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I'm starvin'." J.R. put his arm around her waist as they walked downstairs for lunch. Teresa had prepared various sandwiches, and a fruit salad for the family to enjoy. J.R. quickly ate a sandwich. He helped himself to another half sandwich, while Sue Ellen ate her lunch. Clayton and Bobby were discussing a problem with the herd, and cattle rustlers who had broken into a fence on the outer perimeter of the ranch. J.R. appreciated living at Southfork, but he was far more interested in the Oil business than he was in livestock. Bobby and Clayton were better suited to taking care of the herd, than running a business, as far as J.R. was concerned. Sue Ellen talked with Miss Ellie about wedding decorations, and invitations. Miss Ellie asked her if she wanted to invite Ray and Jenna. Sue Ellen said, "Oh, I hadn't thought about them. I feel terrible. I wonder if we sent out an invitation, if they would get it in time?" Miss Ellie said, "I have their telephone number. I suppose we could call them?" J.R. turned his head and rolled his eyes. The last person he cared to invite to his wedding was that half-breed Ray Krebbs, and his wife Jenna. Jenna dated Bobby when they were kids. J.R. thought that she would marry Bobby, but she left Dallas and married an Italian, Reinaldo Marchetta. They were later divorced, and Jenna moved back to Dallas with their daughter, Charlotta, or 'Charlie,' as she came to be known. J.R. never understood Jenna's attraction to Ray Krebbs. Sue Ellen interrupted J.R.'s train of thought, asking, "What do you think, Darlin'?" J.R. said, "Huh? I'm sorry. What was the question?" Sue Ellen flashed him an annoyed look, and said, "What do you think about inviting Ray and Jenna?" J.R. said, "Well, the more the merrier, I always say." Sue Ellen knew he was being facetious, but she was determined to get a concrete answer from him. She said, "I'm serious, J.R. do you think if I were to call them today, that would be enough advanced notice for them to fly back here in time?" J.R. said, "If they were to leave Switzerland by tomorrow afternoon, at the latest, they'd be here just before we get married."

Sue Ellen didn't have much to say for the remainder of the afternoon. J.R. could tell that something was troubling her, but he was hesitant to ask, fearing that she might be irritated with him. His curiosity won out, and he asked, "Sue Ellen is somethin' botherin' you, Honey?" Sue Ellen turned to look at him, while she fidgeted with her engagement ring. She softly said, "I'm nervous about gettin' married, J.R." He laughed, and said, "There's nothin' to worry about, Sue Ellen. It's not as if this were our first marriage." Sue Ellen said, "I know, J.R. It's just that things have been goin' so well between us, I can't help but wonder if we were to get married, if that wouldn't change our relationship." J.R. raised an eyebrow, and said, "If we were to get married? Are you tryin' to tell me you don't want to marry me?" Sue Ellen said, "I just think we might be better off living together. I would use your last name, if you wanted?" J.R. considered what she said. He had never lived with a woman, before. Hell, it might work out better than he thought. He said, "I can see your point, Sugar. I just don't know what the rest of the family would think about our living arrangements." Sue Ellen said, "It's not as if we have been celibate, J.R. " He laughed. She had a point. He walked over to where she was standing in their bedroom, and asked, "What about our trip to Tuscany?" Sue Ellen put her arms around his neck, and ran her finger over his lips. She said, "We can still go to Tuscany. We don't have to get married for that." J.R. grinned at her, and asked, "How would you feel about bein' a 'kept' woman?" Sue Ellen kissed his mouth and said, "As long as I'm the only woman you keep company with, I have no problem with the living arrangements." J.R. kissed her neck, and asked, "How will we break the news to John Ross?" Sue Ellen said, "He's old enough to understand. I don't think he'll have a problem with it, as long as we reassure him that we're together, as a couple." J.R. had maneuvered her next to the bed, while they were talking. Sue Ellen's thigh brushed against the side of the mattress. She looked J.R. directly in the eye, and said, "Are you tryin' to seduce me?" He said, "Yeah, is it workin'?" She kissed him, as he lowered her on top of the mattress. She pulled away, and said, "It's workin' like a charm." J.R. grinned a wide smile, as his mouth covered her lips.

John Ross knocked on their bedroom door. J.R. opened the door, while Sue Ellen finished getting dressed for dinner. J.R. said, I'm glad you're here, John Ross. Your Mamma and I would like to discuss somethin' with you." John Ross' smile quickly changed to a look of worry. He asked, "What's going on? Are you splitting up?" Sue Ellen walked into the bedroom, and said, "Of course not, Sweetheart. We just want to let you know about a decision we've made." John Ross folded his arms in front of his chest. He was afraid that his worst fears had come true. His parents' had a knack for short-lived happiness. J.R. noticed the change in his sons' demeanor, and shook his, head back and forth, saying, "You get that stubborn stance from your Mamma." Sue Ellen understood John Ross' fears, and asked, "How would you feel if your Daddy and I lived together?" John Ross thought about her question, and asked, "Would you still be together, as a couple of people who loved each other?" J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen and said, "You know how much I love your Mamma, son." Sue Ellen said, "I know you know how I feel about your Daddy, Sweetheart." John Ross asked, "Are you sure that you'll stay together, as a couple?" J.R. and Sue Ellen reached for each others' hand and said, "Yes." John Ross, grinned at them, and said, "I can live with that." He hugged and kissed J.R. and Sue Ellen. The three of them walked into the hall, to go downstairs for dinner.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked outside on the veranda, after their evening meal. He held Sue Ellen possessively around her waist, as he kissed her shoulder. Sue Ellen muttered, "Mmm, that feels so nice." J.R. whispered in her ear, "I want you, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen lifted her, and touched the side of his neck. She turned her head toward his face. She pulled his face closer to hers, and kissed him. J.R. said, "I was afraid that you no longer wanted me, when we were upstairs, earlier." Sue Ellen leaned her head against his shoulder and said, "I've always, wanted you, J.R. I just don't want to complicate our relationship with a ceremony here at Southfork, and a reception, afterward. I like how our relationship feels as it stands right now. I made a commitment to you the first time we made love when I came back here from England . I just don't see how a piece of paper would have any bearing on that." J.R turned her around to look into her eyes. He put his arms around her, and said, "I made a commitment to you, too, Sue Ellen. I just can't get over how you've changed. The woman you've become is so confident, and self-assured. You've become a challenge to me, and one hell of a turn-on. I look forward to wakin' up by your side every mornin', anxious to hear what you have to say." Sue Ellen lifted her hands, and placed them on his shoulders. She asked, "Do you think you could stand living with just one woman?" J.R. said, "As long as that woman is you. I love you, Sugar." Sue Ellen kissed his mouth, silencing anything else he had to say.

J.R. and Sue Ellen informed the rest of the family that there wasn't going to be a wedding ceremony. Miss Ellie asked, "What happened? Did you get into an argument?" J.R. reassured her that they were fine, saying, "No, Mamma, nothin' like that. We decided that we get along better as lovers, than as husband and wife." Miss Ellie glanced at Clayton. He wore a surprised look. Bobby was seated on the couch, looking puzzled, and confused. J.R. said, "We're still going to take our trip to Tuscany." Miss Ellie asked, "What about the dress you bought, Sue Ellen?" Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "The dress is so functional, I can wear it to any formal gathering. I'll probably find a use for it on our trip." J.R. said, "Our flight leaves in the morning. We'll say our goodbyes before we leave for the airport. J.R. and Sue Ellen left the parlor, to go upstairs for the evening. Bobby watched as they left the room, and said, "I'll be damned." Clayton said, "If that doesn't beat all." Miss Ellie scratched hr head, and said, "I can't believe it." Christopher looked at John Ross, and shrugged his shoulders. John Ross smiled at him, and said, "I don't care whether they're married or not, as long as they're together, and happy." J.R. and Sue Ellen had been listening to their families' reactions, before walking upstairs. J.R. turned to Sue Ellen, and said, "They took the news better than I thought they would." Sue Ellen smiled at him, as they walked hand in hand, upstairs to their bedroom.

The Ewing limousine drove J.R. and Sue Ellen to the airport. They would fly from Dallas to London, England. There, they would make a connecting flight from London, to Zurich, Switzerland. Then, a plane from Swiss International Airlines would fly them to Florence, Italy. J.R. left their itinerary with Miss Ellie and Clayton. He faxed a copy to Bart in the Gulf. John Ross had a copy. Sue Ellen faxed a copy to the Valentine Boutique, and a duplicate copy to her assistant, Kelly. J.R. had his arm around Sue Ellen's waist as they walked through the airport terminal to the gate for their flight. They waited for the boarding call for British Airways flight 731 from Dallas, Texas to London, England. J.R. lifted their carry-on luggage onto his shoulders. He held Sue Ellen's hand, as she handed the flight attendant their boarding passes. They walked through the jetwalk, and boarded the plane. They took their seats in first class, as the plane's captain welcomed the passengers aboard the plane. Sue Ellen and J.R. fastened their seat belts, as the plane taxied down the runway. J.R. pulled Sue Ellen to him, and passionately kissed her, oblivious to the stares of the nearby passengers. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R. as he pulled away from their kiss. She reached for his hand as the plane started its ascent. They were hours away from a vacation neither of them would forget.


	3. Tuscan Skies, Part 3

Tuscan Skies

Part 3

J.R. and Sue Ellen boarded the plane for their connecting flight in Cincinnati, Ohio. They would fly into Zurich, Switzerland, then into Florence, Italy. Sue Ellen gazed out the window while they waited for the plane to take off. J.R. watched her, wondering what she was thinking about. He reached for her left hand, as he played with the diamond engagement ring he had given to her a couple of months ago. Sue Ellen turned to face him when she felt his hand touch the ring on her finger. She looked into his eyes, and softly said, "J.R., I don't feel right about wearin' this ring, if we aren't going to get married." J.R. kissed the back of her hand, and said, "Nonsense, Sugar. I gave it to you, regardless of whether we get married, or not. It's my way of tellin' the world that you are spoken for." Sue Ellen smiled at him, as she leaned over and kissed him. J.R. inhaled, closing his eyes as the scent of her perfume filled his senses. Sue Ellen touched his cheek with her hand. The flight attendant informed them that there would be a slight delay in their departure time, because of an over booking error on another flight. J.R. asked, "Do you have any idea how long of a delay we're going to have?" The flight attendant smiled, and said, "According to the captain, it shouldn't take more than five minutes or so. Is there anything you would like while you're waiting, Sir?" J.R. turned to Sue Ellen and said, "Would you like something to drink, Honey?" Sue Ellen said, "Oh, yes. I'd like a glass of iced tea, please?" The flight attendant said, "Yes, Ma'am, and for you sir?" J.R. said, "I think I'd like a glass of iced tea, also." The flight attendant told them that she would see to their requests, and she would return shortly. Sue Ellen reached her hand behind J.R.'s head, and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. The flight attendant returned with two ice-cold glasses of iced-tea, two spoons, and sweetener packets. J.R. and Sue Ellen thanked the flight attendant for their drinks, and pored the contents of the sweetener packets into the glasses. J.R. lifted his glass, to toast Sue Ellen, and said, "To my lover." Sue Ellen tapped his glass with her uplifted glass, and said, "I like the sound of that." They each took a sip of their tea, as the voice of the pilot announced that they would be taxing down the runway for their flight to Zurich. The flight attendant retrieved their glasses, as they fastened their seatbelts prior to take off.

The lighted signal, informing the plane's passengers that they were free to roam about the plane, flashed overhead. J.R. and Sue Ellen removed their seat restraints, and relaxed in their seats. J.R. asked Sue Ellen if she was hungry. Sue Ellen pondered his question, and said, "Now that you mention it, I am fairly hungry." The flight attendant returned to their seats with two fresh glasses of iced-tea, and told them that they would be serving lunch in a few minutes. J.R. smiled, as he was reminded how traveling first class was much more enjoyable than any other seating arrangements the tourism industry had to offer. Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s hand, and asked, "Darlin', would you excuse me, please? I'm going to freshen up before lunch." She stood up from her seat and walked into the aisle. J.R.'s eyes followed her every step of the way. He admired her feminine curves, and smiled appreciatively as her hips swayed with each step she took. You are one lucky man, J.R. he thought to himself. He picked up his glass of tea, and took a drink of the refreshing beverage. He sat up straight in his seat when he saw Sue Ellen walking back toward him. She took her seat next to J.R. He touched her leg, and asked, "Have I told you how beautiful you look today, Sugar?" Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "Thank you, Darlin'. You look devastatingly handsome, yourself." J.R. reached for her hand, as their flight attendant approached their seats with a cart carrying lunch for the first-class passengers. J.R. ordered for Sue Ellen, while she was freshening up. Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Darlin'. This looks wonderful." They enjoyed their lunch, while the flight attendant kept their drink glasses filled.

J.R. reclined his seat after their meal. They had several hours before they were scheduled to arrive in Zurich, and he wanted to feel fresh when they landed. Sue Ellen read through a magazine, occasionally glancing at J.R. while he slept. Sue Ellen removed her laptop computer from her carry-on bag, and placed it on the fold down tray. She powered it up, and waited for the log in prompt. She hadn't checked her e-mail for a couple of days, and figured that she could use the time while J.R. was sleeping to catch up on some computer work. She frowned when she read who had sent the first e-mail. Don had sent her an e-mail the day of Miranda's trial. Sue Ellen wondered if Don had seen her, or if the taped deposition she gave was for the attorney's sole benefit. J.R. had told her not to feel responsible for what happened to Miranda Barrington, but she felt a twinge of guilt for what she thought Don might think about her. She shrugged her shoulders, J.R. was right. Miranda had it coming to her. Don had been very nasty toward Sue Ellen in their last conversation. He could go to hell, she thought. She was about to delete the message, when she was notified about a new e-mail. She opened her inbox, and opened the new mail folder. She started to read the message from Don. It started out civil; "Dear Sue Ellen, I hope you are well. I do so wish you were here with me to share in the fate that awaits poor Miranda...' Sue Ellen thought, "poor Miranda?" Don must be out of his bloody mind. His civility ended there, the next line contained a string of curse words aimed at her, and J.R. She tagged the message for deletion, and moved the mouse over the delete tab. She took great delight in deleting every new e-mail, and stored e-mail Don had ever sent to her. When she had finished, she sent Don a message. She instructed him what he could do with future correspondences to her, and how he should manage following her instructions. She smiled a fiendish smile, as she imagined his reaction when he read her e-mail. She powered off her computer, and replaced it in the carry-on bag. She arose from her seat, and lifted the bag into the over-head compartment.

Sue Ellen reclined her seat, and leaned her head against J.R.'s shoulder. She soon joined J.R. in a much-needed nap. Her peaceful slumber was soon interrupted with dreams about Don, and Miranda. Don was yelling at Sue Ellen, blaming her for Miranda's plight. Sue Ellen shook her head, trying to shake off the dream, and trying to tell Don that she was not at fault. She kept saying, "No, It's not my fault." She could hear J.R.'s voice in the distance, calling out to her, "Sue Ellen...Sue Ellen." J.R. had heard her cries, and tried to wake her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she opened them, and stared blankly at J.R. J.R. had his hand on her arm. He said, "Sugar, you were havin' a bad dream." Sue Ellen wiped at her eyes. She said, "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I had no intention of wakin' you." J.R. touched her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. She smiled at him, hoping that J.R. wouldn't ask what she had been dreaming about. She tried to divert J.R.'s attention away from her dream, and asked, "How much longer until we land in Zurich?" J.R. lifted the sleeve of his jacket and looked at his watch. He said, "We should be landing in Zurich in about four hours." Sue Ellen stretched her arms above her head. She leaned forward in her seat, while J.R. rubbed her lower back. She muttered, "That feels heavenly, Darlin'." J.R. invited her to take off her jacket. She declined, she had a tendency to feel a chill whenever she rode in a plane. J.R. said, "I can have the flight attendant bring you a blanket." Sue Ellen looked at him, and said, "I wouldn't mind a blanket. Thank you, J.R."

The flight attendant brought J.R. and Sue Ellen a couple of pillows, and two blankets. J.R. helped Sue Ellen remove her jacket. He placed the pillow behind her head. She said, "Thank you, but what about you?" J.R. said, "Your comfort is all that matters, Sugar." Sue Ellen shifted slightly in her seat so that she was facing J.R. He covered her with the blanket, and put the other blanket over his legs. J.R. reached under the blanket, and rested his hand on Sue Ellen's knee. He kissed her, as she leaned her head against his shoulder. J.R. watched her, until he was sure that she was asleep, before he closed his eyes. They slept peacefully, until the captain's voice came over the speaker, informing the plane's passengers that they would be landing in Zurich, Switzerland, within the next fifteen minutes. J.R. gently tapped Sue Ellen's knee, trying to slowly wake her up. Sue Ellen said, "Hmm? What? Oh, I'm sorry, Darlin'. Did you say something?" J.R. chuckled at her response, and said, "No, Sugar. We're gonna be landin' soon. You might want to put your jacket back on." Sue Ellen covered her mouth with her hand, as a yawn escaped her. J.R. helped her with her jacket. She leaned forward in her seat and put her shoes back on her feet. J.R. handed their blankets and pillows to the flight attendant, thanking her for the use of the items. The plane started its descent. J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand, as they waited for the plane to land. Sue Ellen glanced out of the window, and said, "J.R. look how beautiful the mountains are." The mountains were snow capped. Their appearance lent a stark contrast to the green valleys below. J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen. He was thrilled that she enjoyed the view. The captain's voice was heard overhead, thanking the passenger's for flying with British Airways, and wishing them a pleasant stay. J.R. stood up from his seat and opened the overhead compartments. Sue Ellen said, "I can carry my bag, Darlin'." J.R. said, "Absolutely not, Sugar. I can carry both of our bags, and still hold your hand." Sue Ellen smiled at him, she enjoyed seeing the romantic side of J.R.

They walked hand in hand through the terminal to the gate for their flight to Florence, Italy. They had an hour or so to wait, before their boarding call. Sue Ellen said, "J.R., would you mind if I went into the gift shop, and bought a souvenir for Miss Ellie and John Ross?" J.R. smiled at her, and said, "I'll wait right here for you, Sugar." J.R. watched as Sue Ellen walked across the terminal to the duty-free gift shop. He smiled as he remembered watching her walk to the restroom in the plane. Sue Ellen had a way of shifting her hips with each step that caught his attention from the first time he saw her when she was a contestant in the 1967 Miss Texas Pageant. The way she moved when she walked still turned him on. She returned from the shop carrying a bag with a picture of the Matterhorn on the side of it. She held two cups in her outstretched hands. She said, "Here you go, J.R.," as she handed him one of the cups. J.R. asked, "What's this?" Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "Coffee, Darlin'. Swiss coffee." J.R. smelled the aroma in the steam rising from the vent in the lid on the cup. He thought, it smelled good. He lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip. He said, "Damn, Sugar. That does taste good. Thank you." They sat down on a bench sipping their coffee, while they waited for their boarding call. Sue Ellen lifted the bag onto her lap, and reached inside. She had purchased a set of miniature spoons embossed with the names of various locations in Switzerland for Miss Ellie, and a sweatshirt for John Ross. It bore a picture of the Swiss flag, flying over a panoramic shot of the Swiss Alps. J.R. looked at the sweatshirt. He smiled and said, "John Ross will love that, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen said, I thought so, too. What do you think about the set of spoons for Miss Ellie, Darlin'?" J.R. said, "You know Mamma, she'll tell you how wonderful they are, and how thoughtful it was of you to think of her." Sue Ellen laughed, and said, "You sounded just like her, J.R." The announcement for the flight from Zurich to Florence Italy, on Al Italia Airlines came over the public address system. Sue Ellen put the items she had purchased back into the bag, and waited while J.R. lifted their carry-on luggage onto his shoulders. They tossed the empty coffee cups into a trash receptacle, as they handed their boarding passes to the attendant at the gate, and walked through the jetwalk to the plane.

J.R. lifted their carry-on luggage over his head, and placed the bags inside the overhead luggage compartments. He sat down in the seat, next to Sue Ellen. He said, "We're almost there, Honey. How do you feel?" Sue Ellen was giddy with anticipation. She said, "Thank you for understanding how I felt about gettin' married, J.R. Thank you for this trip to Tuscany. I've wanted to travel to Italy for years." J.R. squeezed her hand. He remembered every destination Sue Ellen had said she wanted to go to. He said, "I'm glad I could be the one going there with you, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen cupped his chin in her hand, and teasingly licked his lips. J.R. flashed her a wicked grin, and whispered, "I hope that's an indication of things to come, Sugar." Sue Ellen kissed him, parting his lips with her tongue. J.R. pulled her to him, wanting more. Sue Ellen pulled away from him, lowering her eyes, and said, "I almost forgot where we were, J.R." J.R. grinned at her and said, "You're a tease, Sugar. You made me an offer that's far too temptin' for me to turn down. You're gonna make good on that when we get to Tuscany." Sue Ellen smiled provocatively, and said, "Don't you worry 'bout that, Darlin'. I'll deliver." J.R. sat back in his seat, as the plane taxied down the runway for takeoff. Their plane would be landing in Florence in an hour and a half. They would take a taxi from the airport in Florence to the villa J.R. had rented for their stay in Tuscany. Sue Ellen _would_ deliver, he would see to that...


	4. Tuscan Skies, Part 4

Tuscan Skies

Part 4

J.R. spoke to the flight attendant on Al Italia Airlines. The attendant's name tag read 'George'. J.R. assumed that he spoke English, based on his name. J.R. said, "Excuse me, George. Do you speak English?" The attendant smiled and said, "Yes, sir. I speak English, and Italian." J.R. said, "Wonderful. I was wondering if it would be possible to hire a limousine to take me and my wife to our villa, when our plane arrives in Florence?" The attendant glanced at Sue Ellen, and smiled. He said, "Yes, sir. I will have the captain phone ahead and request a limousine for you. I simply need to know the name your reservation will be listed under?" J.R. said, "Ewing. The name for the reservation is Ewing." The attendant replied, "Very well, sir. I'll inform the captain, and let you know as soon as the reservation has been confirmed." J.R. sat back in his seat. Sue Ellen reached for his hand, and said, "I thought we were going to take a taxi from the airport to the villa?" J.R. said, "I thought about it for a while, but I figured, how often do we take a vacation? We might as well travel like we're accustomed to, don't you think?" Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "I'm glad we decided to take this trip, Darlin'. You seem to be enjoying yourself." J.R. lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand, saying. "As long as you and I are together, I would enjoy myself in a black hole in Calcutta." Sue Ellen laughed at his reference. The plane's captain informed the passengers that they would be landing in Florence very soon, and wished them an enjoyable stay in one of Italy's most frequently visited cities. The flight attendant stopped by their seats and told J.R. that a limousine would be waiting for them when their flight landed at the airport. The driver would be waiting for them by the baggage carrousel. J.R. shook the attendant's hand, and said, "Thank you, George, and thank your captain for me, too." The plane started its descent. Sue Ellen watched out the window as the objects on the ground became easier to identify. Sue Ellen pointed to several large construction vehicles parked at the end of the existing runway. J.R. said, "They are upgrading the airport, by lengthening the take off, and the landing runways by about 250 meters. They should be finished with the runway sometime next year." The plane came to a stop at the Aeroporto di Firenze -the "Amerigo Vespucci" Airport.

J.R. removed their carry-on luggage from the overhead baggage compartments, and placed the straps of both of the bags over his shoulders. He waited while Sue Ellen grabbed her purse, and the bag containing the souvenirs she had purchased in Zurich, for Miss Ellie and John Ross. They exited the plane, and walked through the jetwalk into the terminal. J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand as they walked through the concourse to the baggage carrousel. The limousine driver was waiting for them, as they retrieved their luggage from the carrousel, and walked toward the driver. The driver had a baggage cart waiting for them. J.R. lifted their luggage onto the cart, and the driver placed their luggage into the trunk of the limousine while J.R. opened the door of the limo for Sue Ellen. She said, "Thank you, Darlin'," as she stepped inside. J.R. climbed inside and sat next to Sue Ellen. J.R. put his arm around her shoulder, as the driver asked which villa they were staying in. J.R. said, " The Castelnuovo in Chianti." Sue Ellen was shaking with excitement. J.R. pulled her into his arms, and kissed her, as his hands wrapped around her waist. She returned his kiss with such a passionate response. He was caught off guard. J.R. whispered, "I can hardly wait until we're alone, Sugar." Sue Ellen reached her hand inside his jacket, and started unbuttoning his shirt. She smiled, and said in a low voice, "Neither can I, all of this excitement is almost too much to take, J.R." J.R. rolled up the privacy window inside the limousine, and kissed Sue Ellen. His eager mouth traveled from her lips to her cheek, then down to her neck as his arms tightened around her waist. J.R.'s eyes lit up, as he removed her jacket to reveal her lacy camisole. He huskily said, "I want you, Sue Ellen. I can't wait any longer." Sue Ellen managed to regain her composure, and touched her finger to his lips, and said, "I promise when we're all alone at the villa, you can have whatever you want from me." J.R. reluctantly released his vicelike grip around her waist. He said, "I'm going to make an honest woman out of you when it's just the two of us." Sue Ellen put her jacket back on, purposely rubbing her body against his chest. His eyes were blazing with desire, as he felt her chest brush against his arm.

The limousine stopped in front of a 30-hectare farm in the rural Tuscany countryside. The farm was a long way away from the bustling city of Florence. The farm house was recently renovated, and obviously well maintained. J.R had rented the entire farm for him and Sue Ellen, for the next two weeks. They would be the only occupants, aside from the servants, and farm hands. They would have privacy, and seclusion in the lush, rolling hills of Tuscany. The driver would bring their bags to the main farmhouse, while J.R. and Sue Ellen familiarized themselves with the architecture of the villa. They walked hand in hand through the front gate, into the courtyard. The farmhouse had been turned into apartments for tourists, but J.R. had paid for full occupancy, even though there were only the two of them. The villa boasted an Olympic size pool, fabulous mountain views, and a charming rustic atmosphere characteristic of the other villas that had been constructed in the area. J.R. handed Sue Ellen the master key, and watched as she opened the door to the main villa. She grinned, as she unlocked the lock, and exclaimed, "Oh, J.R. this is perfect." The high ceilings were visibly trussed, and the entryways were arched. There was an ornate wrought iron railed spiral staircase leading up to the expansive, loft style master suite. Sue Ellen climbed the staircase, glancing down at J.R. as she reached the loft. She squealed with delight, as she encountered a grand fireplace, and a floor level jacuzzi. She leaned over the loft rail, and said, "You have got to see this room, Darlin'." J.R. quickly climbed the stairs and said, "I'll be damned, the brochure from the travel agency didn't do this place any justice at all." Sue Ellen opened the doors to a massive armoire, and inhaled the scent of the rich mahogany wood. She closed the doors, and walked into the master bath. The room was tiled in marble from floor to ceiling. The garden tub was surrounded by bouquets of Bougainvilleas. The ceiling boasted a row of skylights, and the corner shower stall was as large as one of the bathrooms at Southfork.

Sue Ellen walked out of the master bath and held out her arms for J.R. She smiled deliciously, as he closed the distance between them. She said, "You have outdone yourself, J.R." He laughed and said, "I haven't even started, Honey." J.R. kissed her firmly on the mouth. She reached her hands up to his shoulders, enjoying his kiss. He moved his hand underneath her jacket, and unfastened her skirt. She could feel the garment sliding off of her hips. She held her arms at her sides, allowing J.R. to have his way with her. He removed her jacket, and threw it on top of a chair. Sue Ellen stood before him in a lacy camisole, and a half slip. J.R. removed his tie, and threw his jacket over the back of another chair. Sue Ellen looked at him, and softly said, "Do with me what you will." J.R. was almost feral, as he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to the four-poster bed, that was covered with a filmy canopy. He ripped at he buttons of his shirt, trying desperately to free himself from one of the few obstacles standing between him, and his prize. Sue Ellen edged her body toward the pillows on the bed, as J.R. removed his pants. Sue Ellen lifted her hand into the air, and motioned for him to join her with her index finger. J.R. hovered over her, as she lifted her hands and touched the silver hairs on his chiseled chest. J.R.'s sharp intake of breath made her smile. He kissed her, unable to restrain his need for her. He traced his fingers over the lace of the bodice of the camisole she wore. She arched her back toward him, as the heat from his touch heightened her desire. She called his name, as he silenced her words with his mouth. J.R. explored her as he never had before, leaving her completely exhausted. He pulled the sheet over her, as the breeze from the fan cooled off her perspiration dampened skin. J.R. cradled her in his arms, kissing the back of her neck. She lifted her hand, and pulled his head closer to her. She groggily said, "You are the most gifted lover I've ever known." J.R. gently tugged at her ear with his teeth, and said, "I'm glad you liked it, Honey. Imagine what a few weeks here will do for both of us."

Sue Ellen dried off after her shower, and asked J.R. if he was hungry. J.R. grinned at her, and said, "I just had dessert, Sugar." Sue Ellen winked at him, and said, I'm serious. What you did to me made me work up quite an appetite." J.R. watched as she wrapped the towel around her torso, and walked over to unpack her suitcases. J.R. stood behind her, as she bent over, and pulled out a dress from one of the garment bags. He tugged at the towel, and pulled it away from her. She stood up, and turned around as he pulled her into his arms. He said, "I love you, Sue Ellen." She smiled at him, and said, "I love you too, Darlin'. I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you for this trip." J.R. flashed her a wicked grin, and said, "You'll think of somethin'." Sue Ellen said, "Let's get dressed, and go eat dinner. I'm starvin'." They changed clothes, and walked outside into the courtyard. J.R. had requested bistecca alla Fiorentina. They were delighted when they saw the feast that had been served for them. Two platters with huge T-bone steaks, garnished with a side of trenette al pesto, flat pasta with Genovese sauce - very aromatic, sauteed with garlic and basil. Sue Ellen said, "How in the world are we supposed to eat all of this food?" J.R. laughed as he sat down at the table, and said, "You said you worked up an appetite, Sugar. Let's eat." J.R picked up his eating utensils, and cut a piece of the steak, and put it in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he chewed the succulent morsel. He mumbled. "Oh my God, this is delicious, Honey." Sue Ellen lifted a fork full of the pasta to her mouth. She closed her eyes, as her taste buds were introduced to freshly seasoned pasta. She said, "You have got to try the pasta, J.R." They continued eating their meal, until they had to push the platters away from their reach. J.R. lifted his glass in the air, and said, "To my lover, and my best friend." Sue Ellen smiled her dazzling smile at him, and said, "I'll drink to that," as she lifted her glass of water to join him in the toast.

They decided to take a walk around the farm, as they waited for their food to digest. Sue Ellen held onto J.R.'s arm, as they glanced around the countryside. The mountain views were breathtaking. The neighboring vineyards seemed to go on for miles. They stopped on top of a hill, as the sun was setting over the city. The panoramic view from where they stood on the hill, added to the beauty, and old world charm of the city. J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms, as they watched the sun sink into the horizon. Sue Ellen held her arms around J.R.'s waist, as she rested her head against his shoulder. J.R. pulled her hair away from her face, as the evening breeze softly whispered through the trees that were scattered on the hillside. She looked up at him, and asked, "Are you disappointed that we aren't getting married?" J.R. kissed her forehead, and said, "I'll never be disappointed, as long as you and I are together. I am totally committed to makin' our relationship, and our life together work. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sue Ellen – only you." Sue Ellen tightly hugged him. She kissed the side of his neck, and said, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words, J.R." He lifted her head, and kissed her lips. He smiled at her, and said, "Let's go back to the house, and pick up where we left off." Sue Ellen gave him a sultry look, and said, "You just made me an offer I could never refuse, Darlin'." They walked back to the main house, as the last glimmer of daylight meshed with the lights of Tuscany . . .


	5. Tuscan Skies, Part 5

Tuscan Skies

Part 5

J.R. tied the belt of his robe around his waist, and walked outside to the loft balcony. The view of the countryside was overwhelming. Sue Ellen was on the balcony, awed by the breathtaking view of the lights from the city, and the stars in the Tuscan sky. She wore a black silk robe, over a sheer, lacy black nightgown. J.R. walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She turned her head, and kissed him. She lifted her hand and touched the side of his face. He nuzzled her neck, as his eyes followed her gaze across the scenic view of the surrounding landscape. Sue Ellen said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" J.R. was gazing at her. He smiled, and said, "Yes, it's stunning." He was noticeably more enraptured by her beauty, than the view of the countryside from the loft balcony. His comment was not lost on Sue Ellen, as she turned around and pulled his head to hers for a kiss underneath the stars. J.R. reached down, and untied the sash of her robe, to reveal bronze skin, delicately covered by a thin veil of black lace. J.R.'s voice was deepened with need, as he said, "Do you remember what I said to you, before we left Dallas?" Sue Ellen searched his eyes. He had said many things to her before their flight. She was afraid to say anything, fearing that the wrong response might irritate him. She quickly said, "Refresh my memory." He pulled her closer to him, and said; "I told you that I wanted to make love to you on the balcony of a Tuscan villa, under a sea of stars." Sue Ellen closed her eyes. J.R. kissed her skin under the strap of her gown. He pulled the straps over her shoulders, revealing her glowing skin underneath. Sue Ellen inhaled, wanting him to continue, needing to feel him against her. He lowered her to the terra-cotta tile covering the balcony. He rolled up her robe, and placed it on the tile, to cushion her head. He leaned over her, as she reached her hands around his neck, and said, "Make love to me, J.R. Please?" He smiled at her, as her eyes twinkled at him in the glow of the moonlight. The yellow moon brought out the pale strands of blond streaks in her hair. He ran his hand through her hair, as his lips trailed kisses from the side of her head to her mouth. He kissed her, fulfilling his promise.

J.R. awoke as the morning breeze entered their room through the open doors to the balcony. Sue Ellen was already awake, and dressed in a white, low-cut bathing suit, ready for lounging in the sunlight by the pool. J.R. grinned at her and asked, "Is that a new bathing suit?' Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I bought it a few days ago, at Nieman Marcus', before we left Dallas." J.R. wanted to call Rattigan, and see if he had obtained any more information about Don Lockwood. Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "Care to join me out by the pool?" J.R. said, "I'd love to Sugar, let me make a phone call to Bart, then I'll shower and meet you outside." Sue Ellen said, "I'd like to call Southfork, and see how John Ross is doing." She leaned over and kissed J.R.'s cheek, as she picked up her mobile phone, and said, "I'll see you outside." J.R. watched her walk out of the bedroom, and down the spiral staircase. He reached for his mobile phone, and waited for Rattigan to answer. J.R. heard, "Rattigan, who is this?" J.R. said, "This is J.R. Were you able to locate Lockwood's former business associate?" Rattigan answered, "As a matter of fact, I did. He told me some very interesting news about Mr. Lockwood." J.R. sounded irritated, and said, "Well, don't just sit there, I'm not payin' you to sit. Tell me what the hell you found out." Rattigan informed J.R. that the London police held Don as a suspect in his first wife's death. J.R. said, "Is that a fact? What reason did they give for suspecting him?" Rattigan said, "His wife hadn't been sick a day in her life, then all of a sudden, she keels over from a mysterious illness. The doctors were baffled. They wanted to exhume her body after the funeral, but Lockwood's lawyer filed an injunction." J.R. was frowning, as he said, "I'll be damned. Keep me posted." He ended the call, and turned his head in the direction of the swimming pool. He couldn't imagine what might have happened if Sue Ellen was still married to Don. He muttered, "That whole family is chock full of lunatics," as he walked over to the bathroom to shower, and put on his swim trunks.

Sue Ellen dialed the telephone number to the ranch. John Ross answered the phone at Southfork. Sue Ellen said, "Hi, Sweetheart. How are you?" John Ross was grinning as he said "Hi, Mamma. I'm fine. How are you?" Sue Ellen said, "I'm fine. Tuscany is more beautiful than I imagined." John Ross said, "How is Daddy doing?" Sue Ellen looked toward the villa, and said, "He's fine. I miss you, Sweetheart." John Ross said, "I miss you, too. How long will you be staying there?" Sue Ellen said, "I think your father said that we'd be here for two weeks." John Ross said, "Don't worry about anything while you guys are gone. Just have a good time." Sue Ellen smiled when she heard how mature John Ross sounded. She said, "I'll call you in a few days, okay?" John Ross said, "I love you, Mamma. Tell Daddy that I love him, too." Sue Ellen said, "I will. I love you, John Ross. Good-bye." J.R. walked over to the table where she had been sitting. He said, "How is John Ross?" Sue Ellen looked at him, and said, "He's fine. He said to tell you that he loves you. How did your call to Bart go?" J.R. said, "The oil just keeps on comin'." He didn't want to deceive her, but he wasn't sure how she would feel knowing that he was investigating her ex-husband. J.R. dropped his towel on a chaise, and walked around the pool to the diving board. He stood on the board, and dove into the crystal clear, aqua colored pool. His body cut through the water of the pool like a hot knife through butter. He was at the end of the pool near Sue Ellen, as he surfaced, and reached his arms over the side of the pool. He looked around, and said, "I think our stay here is just what we needed, Sugar." Sue Ellen sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs into the water. She said, "That was a terrific dive, J.R. I can't remember when I last saw you on a diving board." J.R. said, "That's funny, neither can I." He reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and pulled her into the water. She dove underneath the surface, and back out again. She walked toward J.R. he said, " I love to see you so happy, Sue Ellen." She put her arms around his neck, and said, "I owe it all to you, Darlin'." She kissed him, as he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her to him.

Sue Ellen offered to rub tanning oil on J.R.'s back, while he relaxed on one of the chaise lounges. J.R. accepted her offer. He said, "Mmm, that feels so good, Sugar. I just love your touch." Sue Ellen rubbed the oil into his back, tracing circles in the oil, as it glistened on his skin. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, admiring his muscles, and tickling his sides with the tips of her fingernails. J.R. closed his eyes, while she started to rub the oil into the back sides of his legs. She grazed the inside of his thigh with one of her nails, and he turned to look at her. He said, "God, Sue Ellen. You are such a tease." She flickered her eyelashes at him, showing him her most innocent facial expression, and said, "That wasn't what you called me last night, Darlin'." J.R. rolled over onto his back, and sat upright in the chaise. He reached for her arm, and pulled her onto his lap. She laughed at him, as she tried to break free from his grasp. He held on tighter, knowing that her hands were slippery from the oil she had used to cover his back. He said, "You're not gettin' away from me without a fight, Honey." She grinned at him, and said, "I'm not puttin' up a fight, J.R." He pulled her head closer to his face and stared into her eyes. His intense gaze made her realize how truly serious he was about her not getting away from him. Her jaw dropped open, as she tried to catch her breath. His mouth plundered her neck. She arched her back, giving him greater access to her skin. Their moment in the sun was interrupted by a tray of iced-tea being delivered to them by one of the kitchen servants. Sue Ellen thanked the servant for the drinks, and waited until he had gone back into the house. She glanced at J.R. He was pouting, and feeling disappointed. He lunged at Sue Ellen, wanting to pick up where he had left off. She tried not to find his petulant display amusing, but she couldn't stop laughing when she saw the look on his face. He said, "I'm glad you find this so funny, Sue Ellen." She said, "I'm sorry, Darlin'. I don't mean to laugh, but you should have seen the look on your face." J.R. swatted at her with the towel. She stood up, and ran from him. He raced after her, jumping over the corner of the pool, closing the distance between them in a few short steps. He lifted her up, and put her over his shoulder. She knew exactly what he planned to do, and she could see the devious gleam in his eyes. She didn't want any part of it. She tried to sound as if she were scolding him, and said, "You are not gonna throw me into the pool, J.R. I mean it." He said, " Now what makes you think I would do somethin' like that?" She held him tightly around his neck. If she was going into the water, he would follow her, if _she_ had anything to say about it. J.R. jumped into the deep end of the pool, with Sue Ellen holding on tightly to his neck, and shoulder.

She sprang out of the water, and splashed him in the face with a swipe of her arm. He was laughing at her. He continued treading water, dodging her attempts at getting even with him. She gave up, and said, "Fine, you win, I give up. Now what?" J.R. swam closer to her, and said, "You know how I hate it when we are interrupted in the middle of somethin', Sugar." Sue Ellen laughed and said, "That wasn't my fault. I can't help it if one of the servants brought out a beverage tray." J.R. said, "You know damn well I'm not talkin' about the tray." She put her hands on his shoulders, and brushed his hair away from his eyes. He kissed her, savoring the contrast between the feel of her sun-warmed skin, and the drops of cool water on her lips. She pulled away and asked, "What do you want to do the rest of the day?" J.R. laughed wickedly, and said, "Hopefully more of this. Why? What did you have in mind?" Sue Ellen kissed his chin, and said, "I thought maybe, we could drive into town, and see a few of the tourist attractions, then grab a bite to eat, and who knows what could happen after that?" J.R. smiled at her, and said, "I like the way you think, Honey. Let's go shower, and change our clothes." J.R. helped her climb out of the pool. He picked up a glass of the tea, and quickly drank its contents. He asked, "Are you thirsty, Sue Ellen?" She said, "A little bit, I suppose." He handed her the other glass of tea. She took a drink, and said, "Ooh, that does taste good, doesn't it?" She emptied the glass, and placed it back on the tray. She handed J.R. a towel. She patted her towel against her skin, then wrapped the towel around her hair, as they walked inside the house to shower off.

Sue Ellen walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom. She was wearing a turquoise blue sleeveless dress, and a pair of sandals. The dress appeared to hug her every curve. J.R. was dressed in a blue cotton shirt, and a pair of tan colored linen trousers. He said, "You look lovely, Sugar." She said, "Thank you," as she reached to take his hand. The limousine driver opened the door for them. J.R. said, "Ladies first." Sue Ellen stepped into the limousine. J.R. climbed in beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders, as the limousine driver asked them where they wanted to go. J.R. turned to Sue Ellen and asked, "Did you have any place in particular in mind, Honey?" Sue Ellen said, "I read in one of the brochures that Don Chischiotte via Ridolfi Cosimo offers an excellent dinner menu." The limousine driver complimented Sue Ellen on her pronunciation, and her choice in restaurants. He started the engine, as J.R. raised the privacy window. Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s knee, and said, "I can't tell you how wonderful it is bein' here in Italy with you, J.R., thank you." She leaned into him, and kissed him. J.R. inhaled her perfume. He smiled, and said, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be than here with you, Sugar." After their meal, Sue Ellen asked the limo driver if he knew of anywhere they could go to go dancing. The driver said, "Yes, Ma'am. There is a club on Piazza del Carmine called 'Dolce Vita.' That means 'sweet life' in Italian. J.R. said, "That sounds fine, let's go there." The driver opened the door for Sue Ellen. J.R. walked around the car, and took her hand. The driver reassured J.R. that he would wait for them, and instructed them to enjoy their evening. J.R held Sue Ellen's hand, as they went inside the club. The music sounded very appealing to her ears, as she said, "Care to dance with me, J.R.?" J.R. held his arm around her waist, and his other hand held her hand against his shoulder. They danced the night away, stopping only to applaud the band, or to request that they play a different a song.

The club was scheduled to close at 2:00 A.M.. It was already half past one. J.R. said, "Let's call it a night, Sugar. What do you say?" Sue Ellen said, "My poor, J.R., are you gettin' tired already?" He knew that she was teasing him, but he went along with her, and said, "I'm not too tired, Honey. I just don't want you gettin' too tired for what I have in store for you when we get back to the villa." She kissed his lower lip, and said, "By all means, let's get going, then." They walked out of the club, as the driver opened the limousine door for them. When they were on their way back to the villa, J.R. said, "That was fun, Sue Ellen. You make me feel like a young man, again, Honey." Sue Ellen said, "You're only as old as you feel, J.R., and you feel fantastic to me." He kissed her, as the limousine drove away from the city, into the hills, taking them back to the villa.


	6. Tuscan Skies, Part 6

Tuscan Skies

Part 6

J.R. opened the limousine door for Sue Ellen, as she kissed him. She said, "I had a wonderful evenin', Darlin'. Thank you for everything." J.R. thanked the driver, and closed the door to the limousine. He put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist, as they walked up the pathway leading to the main villa. J.R opened the gate, and closed it behind them, as Sue Ellen walked through to the courtyard. Sue Ellen gazed into the moonlit sky, as J.R. put his arms around her, and kissed her neck. Sue Ellen closed her, eyes, and leaned into his kiss. J.R. turned her around, and cupped her chin in his hands. He whispered, "I want you," as his mouth claimed her lips. Sue Ellen rallied his kiss with her own sensuous response. J.R. opened his eyes, and said, "God, I want you, Honey." Sue Ellen looked into his eyes, she said, "I've never wanted anyone, as much as I want you, J.R." J.R. lifted her into his arms, and carried her into the main villa. He kicked the door shut, behind them, as Sue Ellen held tightly around his shoulders. She had been kissing his neck, while he carried her, increasing his desire for her. He gently placed her on the floor, in front of the fireplace on the main level. Sue Ellen reached for his tie, quickly untying the knot, and threw it over her shoulder. J.R. grinned as he watched the tie fall to the floor. J.R. reached behind Sue Ellen's back, and unzipped her dress, sliding the straps over her sun-kissed shoulders. His eyes were taking in every inch of her exquisite figure. Her voice was low, as she whispered, "Take me, J.R." He pulled his shirt off, popping off most of the buttons, as he tried to hurry, and answer her request. He leaned over her, pulling her hair away from her face with his hands. He plundered her mouth, starved for the taste of her lips. She arched her back, as he pulled her dress over her legs. His eyes traveled down her body to her lacy thigh-high stockings, and garter belt. He said, "Don't move. I want to look at you." Sue Ellen lowered her head, unable to maintain eye contact with him. The steel blue color of his eyes pierced through her, making it difficult to breathe. J.R. took her, repeatedly, until they were spent, and unable to move.

The sound of a telephone ringing in another area of the villa, startled J.R. He sat up, and glanced around the room. Then, he turned and looked at Sue Ellen, sleeping by his side, where she had been since their lovemaking session began. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and smiled at J.R. She sat up, and kissed the back of his shoulder. She said, "Mornin', J.R." He turned to face her, and said, "Mornin', Sugar. How did you sleep?" Sue Ellen said, "Like a stone, considerin' we fell asleep a couple of hours ago. How are you feelin'?" J.R. kissed her forehead, and said, "I've never felt better, especially after last night." Sue Ellen beamed at him, with half-closed eyes, and kissed him. She asked, "Are you hungry, Darlin'?" He said, "Yeah, I guess it was my turn to work up an appetite, huh?" Sue Ellen stood up, and walked into the kitchen. J.R. watched her walk away, as his eyes beheld her in all her glory. J.R. smiled appreciatively. Sue Ellen looked better than women half her age, and she had won J.R.'s heart completely. He stood up and stretched, twisting at the waist, to loosen his muscles from sleeping on the tile floor. J.R. walked into the kitchen. Sue Ellen was standing on her toes, reaching for a pan to cook something for their breakfast. Her stance added several inches to her sexy, long legs. J.R. stood inside the archway to the kitchen, and said, "Damn, Miss Texas. You look incredible." Sue Ellen almost dropped the pan she had been reaching for. She shook her head at J.R., and said, "You have a knack for catchin' me off guard, don't you?" J.R. laughed as he walked over to her, and said, "I do try, Honey." He said, "I've never seen you so free, Sue Ellen." She looked at him, and said, "I can say the same for you, J.R." She walked to the refrigerator, and pulled out a basket of eggs. She placed the pan on the stove, and added a few drops of olive oil to the pan. She cracked open an egg, and threw the egg shells into a nearby trash receptacle. She cracked open two more eggs, and discarded the shells. She asked, "What would you like in your omelet, J.R.?" He asked, "What kind of omelet are you going to have?" She said, "There's every ingredient imaginable in the fridge, pick out what you'd like." J.R. said, "I could get use to havin' you as a naked cook, Honey." Sue Ellen glanced at him, and said, "I could get used to cooking for a naked man." They both laughed, surprised by how at ease they felt in their all together.

Sue Ellen showered in the corner stall in the master bath. The shower offered four multidirectional, shower heads. Sue Ellen languidly showered, enjoying the sensations as the water sprayed onto her skin in all directions. J.R. watched her shower. He was thrilled by the view she was giving him. The steam from the heat of the water had covered the shower stall doors. He could barely determine her outline in the midst of all the steam. He leered at her, as his need for her increased with each passing second. She could tell that he was enjoying watching her, and she acted as if she was unaware of his presence. She used a loofah sponge, and rubbed the sponge over various parts of her body, tempting and teasing J.R. as the soap bubbles trickled down her body. J.R. opened the stall door, and pulled the sponge out of her hands, dropping it on the floor of the stall. He pulled her to him, as they were covered with the spray from the shower heads. He kissed her, and huskily said, "I'll never get enough of you, Sugar." He lowered her to the floor of the shower stall, far enough away from the spraying water that they could breathe. Sue Ellen blinked her eyes, surprised by his urgency. He pulled her on top of him, as the water continued to spray their legs. Sue Ellen said, "I want you, J.R., I want you so badly . . . " Her voice trailed off as she covered his mouth with her delicate lips. Their lovemaking was frantic. J.R. savored Sue Ellen's tactics. She controlled his every move, telling him what she wanted and how she wanted it. They were consumed by passion, stopping only when the water from the shower had turned cold. They dried each other off, and walked into the bedroom to get dressed.

J.R. asked, "Where would you like to go today, Honey?" Sue Ellen said, "I was thinking that we could go into the city and go shopping for some Italian suits for you." J.R. said, "That's thoughtful of you, Sugar, but what about you?" Sue Ellen said, "If I find something I like, I'll buy it, but I love how you look in Italian suits." J.R. rolled up the sleeves of his linen shirt, and said, "Well, let's go shoppin', then." The limousine stopped in the center of the shopping district of Tuscany. J.R. and Sue Ellen climbed out of the door, and stood on the sidewalk in front of a man's clothier, Georgio Armani. Sue Ellen said, "Oh my God, J.R., look at that fantastic suit." She pointed to the window display, as she pulled at J.R.'s arm to go inside the store. They were greeted instantly by the store manager. He said, "Buon giorno." Sue Ellen said, "Buon giorno, C'e' qualcuno che parla inglese?" J.R. looked at Sue Ellen, unaware how fluently she spoke Italian. The store manager said, "Yes, I speak English. How may I help you?" Sue Ellen smiled, she liked the way his words were spoken with an Italian accent. "My husband and I are shopping for suits, and I was wondering if you would show us the suit that is on display in the window?" The manager said, "Si. Mi scusi," as he walked into the stockroom, and returned with the suit Sue Ellen requested. It was a charcoal grey color, made of the finest Italian silk. J.R. touched the fabric. He said, "That feels nice." Sue Ellen asked, "Do you offer tailoring?" The store manager said, "Si, Signora. We offer same day tailoring, if that is required." Sue Ellen admired the various suits on display, picking out several suits based on their fabric composition, cut and color. Sue Ellen handed J.R. one of the suits, and asked, "What do you think, Darlin?" J.R. held the jacket in front of him, as he looked in the mirror. The dark blue color of the jacket set off the blue coloring of his eyes. Sue Ellen said, "I really like the look of that one, J.R." He admired Sue Ellen's taste in clothing, and said, "I'll like whatever you pick out, Sugar." They purchased seven suits, with coordinating shirts, ties, socks, and accessories. The store manager took J.R.'s measurements, and said that the suits would be ready for him in two days. Sue Ellen said, "Grazie, signor," as they left the store. The store manager said, "Siete signor e signora, benvenuti."

J.R. held Sue Ellen's hand as they walked across the cobblestone piazza to the next store that caught Sue Ellen's attention. Sue Ellen was somewhat familiar with the names of the Italian fashion houses, and became very excited when she saw the name 'Dolce & Gabbana' displayed over a store front window. The window display advertised a grey viscose wrap around blouse that tied at the waist, over a silver-grey viscose skirt with a delicate diamond pattern. J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen and said, "That would look fabulous on you, Sugar." He pulled her hand, as he opened the door to the store. They were welcomed to the store by an older woman with immaculately coiffed, white hair. J.R. whispered to Sue Ellen, "Ask her if she speaks English?" Sue Ellen touched his arm, and said, "Buon giorno. Mis scusi, Parla inglese?" The woman smiled at them, and said in a heavy New York accent, "Of course, I speak English. I used to live in Manhattan." J.R. breathed a sigh of relief, and said," Well, Good day. We're here on vacation, and I would like to buy the grey ensemble you have on display in your window for my beautiful wife." The woman looked at Sue Ellen, and noticed the ring on her left hand. She nodded approvingly and said, "Yes, sir. I'll bring the correct size out for you in a moment." Sue Ellen turned her head and gasped as she noticed a black, form-fitting tank sheath with an elegant boat neckline. J.R. smiled at her, and said, "Hell, Darlin'. I'll buy that for you, too, if you'd like?" The salesclerk returned to the showroom floor with the outfit J.R. had asked her about. She handed the blouse and skirt to Sue Ellen, and said, "The fitting rooms, are over there, behind the purse rack." Sue Ellen thanked the sales clerk, and told J.R. that she would be back in a few minutes. J.R. watched as Sue Ellen disappeared behind the rack of purses. He asked the salesclerk if she had the black dress in Sue Ellen's size. The salesclerk said, "I'll check." She went into the stockroom, and came back out carrying the dress J.R. had inquired about. Sue Ellen called out to J.R. from the dressing room. He handed the black dress to the salesclerk, and went to see what Sue Ellen wanted. She emerged from the fitting room wearing the blouse and skirt. She turned around to show him how the ensemble fit, and said, "Well, what do you think?" He said, "You look stunning, Sugar." The neckline of the blouse accentuated her perfect breasts, and the tapered waist of the blouse and skirt, displayed her hips in a way that J.R. found immensely appealing. J.R. paid for the outfit, and the black dress, and they left the store.

They walked into another store whose name J.R. recognized, FENDI. J.R. opened the door for Sue Ellen. They walked into the showroom to see what they had to offer. Sue Ellen noticed a white linen suit on display in the corner of the showroom. She walked over to it, and touched one of the buttons on the tapered jacket. She said, "J.R., these buttons are made from actual stones. They're incredible." The pencil skirt had a back vent to allow for ease of walking. Sue Ellen asked, "Would you mind if I tried this on, Darlin'?" J.R said, "No, not at all, Honey. I'd love to see you in this." She asked the clerk if they had the suit in her size. The clerk said that she was fairly sure that they did. The clerk walked into the stockroom, and returned carrying the suit. She handed the suit to Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen walked into the fitting room, and closed the door. She put on the jacket, and buttoned the buttons. The low neckline of the jacket could be worn with, or without a camisole. Sue Ellen zipped the zipper of the skirt, and fastened the button. She straightened the jacket over the skirt, and opened the dressing room door. J.R. smiled at her as she turned around. He said, "The color of that suit looks fabulous against your tan skin, Sue Ellen." She asked, "What color of camisole should I wear under the jacket?" He grinned and said, "You don't need to wear one if you don't want to. That looks incredibly sexy, just the way it is." She kissed his cheek, and said, "I'll be right out," as she closed the door to the fitting room. She put the jacket and skirt on their hangers, and dressed in the clothes she wore into the store. J.R. paid for the suit, and carried the bag for Sue Ellen. They ate lunch at a café called the 'Trattoria Armando via Borgognissanti.'

J.R. had a surprise for Sue Ellen when they returned to the villa. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, and pulled out two tickets to Sue Ellen's favorite Italian opera, "Madama Butterfly." The opera was composed in 1904, by Giacomo Puccini. It told an intimate story, devoid of spectacle, and took place entirely in a house in Nagasaki. The plot line was simple; Girl wins boy, girl loses boy, girl commits hara kiri. The story told of a fifteen year old girl named Butterfly, and her crush on a dashing, but philandering United States Navy Officer, Captain Pinkerton. The story captures feelings of love and yearning, and pain. The arias tell of love, loss, hope, and despair - the stuff of which the very best operatic music is made. Sue Ellen had cried the first time J.R. took her to see the opera. She was moved beyond anything J.R. had ever seen. Her love of the opera had always been one of her attributes that J.R. respected, and admired. She hugged him when she saw the tickets. She asked, "When did you get these tickets, J.R.?" He said, "I paid for them when I bought our plane tickets. I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to take you out for a night on the town, and we could go out in style. I brought along my tuxedo, and I made sure that Teresa packed the gown you bought for our wedding." Sue Ellen looked worried, and said, "Are you sure that you're not upset that we didn't get married, J.R.?" He said, "I'd be lyin' to you if I said that I wasn't a little disappointed, but I'm beginnin' to like havin' you as a live-in lover." Sue Ellen said, "I hope you mean that? I don't want you to be disappointed or wind up resentin' the fact that we didn't get married." J.R. pulled her into his rams, and said, "The only thing I resent is lettin' you get away from me in the first place, Honey." He kissed her, and said, "We'd better hurry and get changed, I wouldn't want us to miss the opening night."


	7. Tuscan Skies, Part 7

Tuscan Skies

Part 7

J.R. and Sue Ellen were seated in their box seats, watching the opera. J.R. focused his attention on Sue Ellen. He was amazed by her reaction to the various scenes, and the beautiful, and powerful arias that accompanied each scene. Sue Ellen gasped, as the lead female character 'Butterfly' took her life. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she stood up from her seat, and applauded when the opera ended. J.R. stood beside her, he reached out to touch her, and she turned to look at him. He tenderly wiped away a tear, as it trickled down her cheek. She tentatively smiled at him. He put his arms around her, and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her tear stained cheeks. He said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'm glad you enjoyed the opera." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. She said, "It was wonderful, J.R. Thank you so much. I love you, too." He kissed her, she put her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. She deepened his kiss, as her lips parted, inviting him to explore her mouth. J.R. didn't care who might be watching their very public display of affection. He loved the woman he held in his arms, and anyone who didn't approve could simply go straight to hell. J.R.'s hands touched the skin on Sue Ellen's back. She inhaled, as his touch stirred her need for him. She pulled away from their kiss, and said, "Let's go back to the villa." J.R reluctantly loosened his grip, only on the condition that they resume their kiss once they were in privacy, behind closed doors. J.R. placed his hand at the small of her back, as they exited from the box seats to the staircase leading downstairs to the opera house lobby. J.R. kissed Sue Ellen's cheek, and said, "Give me just a minute, Sugar, I'll be right back." Sue Ellen watched him, as he walked toward the men's rest room.

Sue Ellen turned around, and glanced at a poster for the opera they had seen. She was deep in thought when a man said, "Mi scusi. Did you enjoy the opera?" Sue Ellen had been wiping at her tears, when she looked at him, and said, "Yes, I enjoyed it very much." The man introduced himself as Gian Carlo Montevideo, the owner, and manager of the opera house. He apologized for not introducing himself sooner, when he saw the look on Sue Ellen's face. He held out his hand, as he introduced himself, Sue Ellen slowly extended her hand, as he clasped it in both of his hands, and kissed the back of her hand. J.R. emerged from the rest room, and saw Sue Ellen standing next to the stranger, who was still holding her hand in his. J.R. bristled, his possessive nature told him to race over to her side, and give the handsome stranger a piece of his mind. He trusted Sue Ellen completely, but he had no idea who the man holding her hand was. Couldn't he see that Sue Ellen wore a wedding ring? J.R. shook his head from side to side, chiding himself for his last thought. It had never mattered to him if any of his past conquests were married or not, but, that was in the past. He had changed. Sue Ellen was his, and no other man was ever going to have her. He stopped by her side, and said, "Are you ready to go, Sugar?" Sue Ellen tried to pull her hand away from the man's grip. The handsome Italian smiled, and let go of her hand. He reached out his hand, to introduce himself to J.R. J.R. said, "How do you do? Now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I will be leaving." J.R. pulled Sue Ellen away from where she had been standing, and put his arm around her waist as they walked toward the exit. Their limousine driver was standing by the door, waiting for them.

Once they were safely inside the limousine, J.R. relaxed his posture. Sue Ellen turned to face him, as the limousine headed back toward their villa. She said, "Thank you for the opera, J.R. I enjoyed it very much." J.R. smiled, and said, "I'm glad you did, Honey. I wanted to surprise you, I know how much you enjoyed it the first time I took you to see it." Sue Ellen grinned, and asked, "You remember the first time? That is so sweet." J.R.'s voice deepened as he said, "I remember the first time we did lots of things." Sue Ellen touched his lips with her fingertip, kissing the spot her finger had touched. J.R. pulled her to him. His jealousy was fueling his desire for her. He kissed her hard, needing to erase any lingering thoughts she might have had about the handsome stranger she met in the opera house. Sue Ellen pulled away from him, to catch her breath. His eyes were wild with need. Sue Ellen searched his eyes, trying to determine his sudden eagerness. She wondered if he was jealous of the man she had been talking to at the opera house? She didn't want to anger him, so she kissed him, permitting him to continue his quest. J.R. pulled her into his lap. He lunged at her neck, devouring her. His hand went inside the bodice of her gown. He pulled her tightly to him, aching for the feel of her skin against his own. He kissed her shoulder, as his hand pulled the strap of her gown over her arm. Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "What about the driver?" J.R. looked over her shoulder, and raised the privacy window, using the button on the door panel. J.R. leered at her exposed skin. He lowered her to the seat, and lifted the skirt of her gown. Sue Ellen said, "I don't know how comfortable I feel about our makin' love in the back of a limo, J.R.?" He didn't say anything and continued his pursuit. He removed his tuxedo jacket, and dropped it on the floor. He unbuttoned his pants. He said, "I need you right now, Sue Ellen." Sue Ellen gasped as he claimed her. He didn't give a damn what the limousine driver thought about them. His only concern was fulfilling his desire for Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen stared out the window of the limo when J.R. had finished. She had managed to regain her composure, and cover herself with the bodice of her gown. She was sure that what had happened between them had been fueled by J.R.'s insecurities, and his jealousy at seeing her talking with the man in the opera house. She wanted to ask J.R. what had fueled his need to make love to her before they were in the confines of the villa, but she was afraid that he might get angry, or worse. J.R. touched her hand, and asked "Did I hurt you, Sue Ellen? I would never want to hurt you, Honey." She looked at him, and said, "No, you didn't hurt me. You surprised me, though. I've never seen the look you had in your eyes, before, J.R. What has gotten into you?" He knew what she wanted to hear. Yes, he was jealous, Yes, he was possessive. He was insecure, but, he had seen the way some of the men they had seen recently, had been looking at Sue Ellen. She was incredibly beautiful, and looked much younger than her actual age. Her blond hair, and svelte physique would turn heads everywhere they went. He felt ashamed, suddenly, and withdrew his touch. Sue Ellen touched his arm, and said, "Don't do this, J.R. I thought we were past all of this?" J.R. smiled a weak smile and said, "I'm sorry, Honey. I love you so much. When I saw that man holdin' your hand, somethin' inside of me snapped. Can you forgive me?" Sue Ellen touched his chin, and smiled, She said, "I love you, J.R. You are the only man in the world I want to be with." She kissed him, silencing his fears.

They walked inside the villa. J.R. shut and locked the door. Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, as she started walking toward the spiral staircase leading up the master loft. J.R. was grateful that she wasn't angry with him for how he had behaved in the limousine. Sue Ellen smiled at him, and asked, "Care to join me in a bubble bath?" J.R. smiled, and picked up his pace, as he watched her climb the stairs ahead of him. Sue Ellen asked J.R. if he would help her unfasten the buttons on the back of her gown. He grinned, and said, "I'll do more than that, if you'll permit me?" Sue Ellen started to unbutton the buttons of his vest, and then started working on the buttons of his shirt. He threw his tuxedo jacket over his shoulder. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. When they had removed their clothes, Sue Ellen walked toward the jacuzzi. He held her hand as she stepped into the jacuzzi. He stepped into the bubbling water, and sat down facing her. Sue Ellen leaned over, and reached for J.R.'s foot. She started to rub his foot, as he closed his eyes. He could feel his tension melting away as she continued to massage his foot. She reached for his other foot, as J.R. muttered, "You are too good to me, Honey." Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "I'm sure you can think of a way to make it up to me." J.R. opened his eyes and chuckled. He knew exactly what she meant, and nothing could make him happier. Sue Ellen let his foot fall to the bottom of the jacuzzi, and climbed onto his lap. She put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Her tongue darted around his lips. She was intoxicating to him. He put his hands on her hips. She lowered her eyes. She was seducing him. It was better than he imagined it could ever be.

The sound of rain falling on the balcony tile awoke J.R. He looked outside, the sky was overcast, and he wasn't sure what time it was. He glanced at the clock on the night stand. It was almost eight o'clock. He rolled over, and kissed Sue Ellen's cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered against his lips. He said, "Good Mornin', Sugar. I want to thank you for last night. You were incredible, Honey." Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "The pleasure was all mine, Darlin." She kissed him, and said, "Good Mornin'." She looked outside, and inhaled. Her senses were filled with the aroma of summer rain. It reminded her of the way Southfork smelled during a rain shower. She said, "Let's go outside, and stand in the rain, J.R." J.R. shrugged his shoulders, and said, "If that's what you want to do, I'm game." They put on their robes, and walked outside onto the balcony. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and lifted her head. The feeling of the raindrops touching her face felt warm against her skin. J.R. lifted his hands into the air, palm side up, and watched as the drops of rain collected in his hands. Sue Ellen whirled around, not caring that they were getting soaked by the downpour. J.R. leaned against the door frame, and folded his arms across his chest. He was amazed at Sue Ellen. She took a childlike delight in dancing in the rain. J.R. watched her for what seemed like hours. She opened her eyes, and saw him staring at her. She laughed, and said, "Maybe we should go back inside." J.R. said, "No, I was just watching you, Honey. You surprise me, sometimes." He walked over to where she was standing, and held out his arms for her. She joined him, and he said, "You are soaked to the skin. I hope you don't catch a cold." She kissed him, and said, "I don't think I will. I love the feel of the rain on my skin." He brushed her soaking wet hair away from her eyes, and kissed her, tilting her head toward his face. J.R. pulled away, and said, "I think the temperature is droppin' Sugar. Maybe we should go back inside?" Sue Ellen said, "I don't know, it seemed to be gettin' warmer, from where I stood." J.R. grinned at her, and said, "I love the new Sue Ellen." She said, "I love how you've changed, too, J.R." They walked back inside the villa.

They took a warm shower together, to lessen the chances of their catching a cold from standing in the rain. They dried off and dressed before eating breakfast. J.R. asked, "What would you like to do today, Sue Ellen?" She said, "I wanted to go to Milan, and see a fashion show. Would you like to join me?" J.R. wanted to call Bart, and talk to Rattigan, to see if he had any more information to use against Don Lockwood. J.R. said, "I really don't think I'd enjoy myself. Would you mind if I stayed here, and caught up on some business calls?" Sue Ellen said, "If that's what you want, it's fine with me." J.R. kissed her, as they walked downstairs to eat. Their breakfast meal was waiting for them in the dining room. J.R. poured a cup of coffee for him and Sue Ellen. She filled her plate with fresh fruit, and cottage cheese. She picked up a piece of bacon, and took a bite. She asked J.R. if he wanted her to get him a plate of food. He said, "No, I'll get it. You have a seat, and I'll be right there." J.R. filled his plate with fruit, bacon and toasted bread. He sat down at the table, next to Sue Ellen. He asked, "What time does your flight leave for Milan?" Sue Ellen said, "I'll be leaving shortly after we eat. I've chartered a private plane from the airport to Milan." She continued, "I'll be back sometime later this evening. Are you sure that you don't want to go with me?" J.R. touched her hand, and said, "I'm gonna miss you while you're gone, but I'll be waitin' for you when you come back." Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "Will you walk me out to the limousine, to see me off?" J.R. said, "Of course. I hope you enjoy yourself. Call me when your plane lands to let me know you're safe?" She said, "I will." He said, "Call me, if you need anything. I'll be waitin for you." J.R. blew her a kiss as the limousine pulled away.

Sue Ellen sat in her seat in the chartered plane. She wore the white linen suit J.R. bought for her the day before. She opted not to wear a camisole underneath, when she saw how J.R. admired her appearance without one. Her hair was styled in a chignon, and she wore a pair of silver hoop earrings, and her platinum cuff bracelet. She glanced at the ring on her left hand. She contemplated her decision not to marry J.R. Marriage changed relationships, and her relationship with J.R. was as close to perfect as it could, or would ever be. She didn't want anything to change the status quo. She recalled their night together. She smiled, as she thought about their lovemaking. She shifted in her seat, as she remembered the way she felt when she had seduced J.R. in the jacuzzi. She closed her eyes, as she felt her face redden. She glanced around the plane, hoping that the other passengers hadn't noticed. She sat back in her seat, and looked out the window. The scenery had changed from lush green hillsides, to sprawling cities, filled with huge skyscrapers, and miles of highways. The captain announced that the plane would soon be landing in Milan, and the passengers should fasten their seat restraints for safety purposes. Sue Ellen reached down, and made sure that her seatbelt was securely fastened. She was excited for what awaited her in Milan. She had been to several fashion shows in London, but Milan was different. She nervously tapped her fingernail on her bottom lip, anxious for the plane to land.

J.R. called Rattigan, after he made sure that his operation in the Gulf of Mexico was running smoothly. Rattigan answered his phone, "Hello. This is Rattigan." J.R. said, "It's me. Any new information I should know?" Rattigan said, "Yes, J.R. I think you'll find what I found out to be very informative." J.R. rolled his eyes. He wondered how someone so good at his private investigating job, could come across sounding like such an imbecile during their conversations. J.R. said, "Well, tell me." Rattigan told J.R. that Don had secretly exhumed his late wife's corpse, and had her remains burned, and scattered so that there would be no way that the police could connect him with her death. J.R.'s eyes darkened, and he said, "I'll be damned. Are you tryin' to tell me that he tried to cover up his involvement in his wife's death?" Rattigan said, "Yes, sir. It would appear to be just as you said. I dug a little deeper than that, when I found out what he had done. Lockwood had a rather extensive criminal record, but it seems to have mysteriously disappeared from the Interpol record database." J.R. said, "That's impossible, unless someone inside helped him hide it." Rattigan said, "I've got an appointment with someone from inside Interpol headquarters in London, later on this afternoon. I'll call you after our meeting and tell you what he had to say." J.R. said, "You do that. I'll be waitin'." J.R. hung up the phone, and took another sip of his coffee. He carried the empty coffee cup over to the sink, and rinsed it out, before setting it in the basin. He walked into the main living room, and sat on the sofa. His thoughts wandered to Sue Ellen. He had to know more about how Don had treated her when they were married. He vowed aloud, "If that son-of-a-bitch ever hurt her, I'll kill him." He cursed under his breath, as his eyes were filled with rage . . .


	8. Tuscan Skies, Part 8

Tuscan Skies

Part 8

Milan, Italy was situated on the flat plains of the Po Valley. Milan was the capital of Lombardy, in addition to being Italy's wealthiest, and second largest city. The wealthy, and ultra-cosmopolitan Milanesi enjoyed their reputation as successful businesspeople, at home and abroad. They embraced tradition, sophistication, and ambition equally. They were just as likely to follow opera at La Scala, as they were to follow their stock market shares, or their favorite football tem, AC, or InterMilan, at the San Siro Stadium. Milan had a history it prided itself on. Three times, throughout the ages, the city had to rebuild after conquests by foreign invaders. The city was founded in the seventh century BC by the Celts. The city of Milan was then known as Mediolanum, or mid-plain. It was first destroyed by the Goths in 600 AD, then by Barbarossa in 1157, and finally, by the Allies in World War II, when over a quarter of the city was completely leveled. Milan had elevated rebuilding, and renewal to an art form in, and of itself. It had successfully reinvented itself under French, Spanish, and Austrian rulers from 1499 until the reunification of Italy in 1870. Miraculously, many of Milan's original treasures still exist today, including Leonardo da Vinci's Last Supper. The people of Milan are mired in tradition, especially religion, to the extent that they pay a special tax toward the cathedral maintenance. This is obvious in the city's most enduring symbol, the golden statue of the Virgin Mary, on top of the cathedral, Il Duomo. The city's layout branches out from the centrally located cathedral, in a star-shaped axis of arteries that spread through its modern suburbs, to the ring road. The modern civic center lies to the northwest, around Mussolini's central station, and is dominated by the Pirelli skyscraper, one of the first skyscrapers in Italy. The trade and fashion shows, and most of the fashion fairs take place in the Fiera district, west of the city center, around the Porta Genova station.

Sue Ellen hired a limousine service to take her from the airport in Milan, to the Porta Genova station for the Milan Fashion Week in Fiera Milano. The premier designers from all over Italy would be premiering their Fall 1995 clothing lines. Sue Ellen had a front row seat, and waited patiently for the show to start. Photographers, and reporters from all over the globe had gathered for the first look at some of the more prominent Italian designers clothing lines for the upcoming Fall season. Sue Ellen opened her program leaflet, and read some of the names. All of the names she recognized would be there; Armani, Gucci, Prada, Valentino, Versace, the list of names covered two pages in her leaflet. The massive auditorium was filled with the strobing lights of camera flashbulbs. The sounds of many different languages filled the auditorium. Sue Ellen recognized some of the languages she had overheard, French, Italian, Spanish. She was excited, but filled with regret at the same time. She wished J.R. had accompanied her. She missed him already, and they had only been apart for a few hours. She suddenly remembered her promise to call him when her plane landed. She opened her handbag, and pulled out her mobile phone. She dialed the telephone number to the villa. She waited for one, two, three rings, then disconnected the call when she figured that J.R. must not be inside the villa. She dialed the number to his mobile phone, but she got a busy signal. She left a voice mail for him. She said, "Hi, Darlin'. It's me. My plane arrived just fine. I miss you. I love you, and I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone, and placed the mobile phone back inside her handbag.

The auditorium lights flickered overhead, signaling the start of the fashion show. A spotlight shone on the podium near the curtain covering the stage. The sound of modern-techno music could be heard blaring from two gigantic speakers mounted on either side of the stage. Sue Ellen pulled out a tube of lipstick, and a compact mirror from her handbag. She reapplied her lipstick in the mirror, checked her hair, and the rest of her makeup, and placed the lipstick and compact back inside the zippered compartment of her handbag. The master of ceremonies walked out onto the stage, and the entire auditorium audience rose to its feet in applause. The design houses would be shown in alphabetical order, with the fashions from the Armani style house shown first. Sue Ellen placed her hands around her crossed legs, and sat up straight in her chair. She loved Armani's line of menswear, and could only imagine how fabulous his women's wear line of clothing would be. She was so involved in all of the excitement, she didn't notice the man who had taken his seat next to her. The man said, "Buon giorno, Signora." Sue Ellen didn't feel like making small talk, or having to be polite to a stranger, but her social graces gave way to reason, and she politely turned to greet the man sitting by her side. It was the man she had met at the opera house the night before, Gian Carlo Montevideo. Sue Ellen offered her hand in greeting. He kissed the back of her hand, and looked to see if she was accompanied by her husband. Gian Carlo smiled ecstatically when he realized that she was in attendance by herself. Sue Ellen smiled at him, and turned her attentions back to the stage for the fashion show. Gian Carlo would interject random thoughts, and opinions about this suit, or that evening gown. Sue Ellen found his comments annoying, and tried not to say anything, hoping that he would stop talking.

J.R. waited for the rain to stop, before he decided to go for a ride on one of the farm's horses. He dressed in a pair of jeans, a western shirt, his cowboy boots, and a white Stetson. He laughed as he looked at his appearance in the mirror. He remembered watching John Wayne movies as a child. Those movies used to be called 'Spaghetti Westerns', because they were filmed on location in Italy. J.R. laughed to himself, as he walked outside, and down the pathway leading to the horse stables. One of the farm hands greeted him by tipping his hat. J.R. said, "Howdy, partner." The farm hand seemed to understand, and smiled at J.R. J.R. found a horse that reminded him of the horse his Daddy used to ride. The stallion was black, beautiful, and extremely large. J.R. felt somewhat intimidated, until the horse flicked its nose at J.R., and knocked his Stetson off of his head. J.R. stroked the gentle animal's nose, the horse whinnied. J.R. opened the stall door, and lifted a nearby saddle onto the animals back. J.R. tightened the straps around the horse's stomach, and patted the horse's rear flank. J.R. lifted the horse's feet, one at a time to inspect the shoes. J.R. nodded in approval, they looked as if the horse had been shod earlier that morning. J.R. put one of his feet into the stirrup, and climbed on top of the horses' back. J.R. made a clicking noise with his tongue, and the animal started walking out of the stall. J.R. yelled, "Hi-ya," when they were outside in the pasture, The animal bolted, and raced up the hillside of the farm. The more angry J.R. became, as he thought about Don Lockwood, the more J.R. would kick at the horses' flanks to have him increase his speed. J.R. was out of breath, when they reached the outer perimeter of the farm. J.R. said, "Whoa, boy," to tell the horse to slow down, and rest.

The last designer at the fashion show was Yohji Yamamoto. Sue Ellen was familiar with the name, but unfamiliar with the designs. Gian Carlo touched her thigh, and said, "You will enjoy designer," his thick accent sounded strange to her ears, as he spoke English. She was appalled that he had the audacity to actually touch her thigh. She moved her legs away from him, trying not to bump the photographer seated on her other side. Gian Carlo spent the entire show staring at Sue Ellen. She could feel him looking at her, and it was unnerving to her. She dropped her handbag, and leaned over to pick it up. She lifted her hand to the front of her jacket, as she bent over. Gian Carlo knelt in front of her, and eagerly handed the bag to her. Sue Ellen said, "Thank you." Gain Carlo touched her hand and said, "Prego, Siete eccezionalmente una donna di beautiflu." Sue Ellen's eyes widened at his comment. She understood what he had said to her, but couldn't believe how forward he was in telling her that she was an exceptionally beautiful woman. She stiffened, and said, "Grazie." He said, "You speak very good Italian, yes?" Sue Ellen shook her head, and said, "No, but, thank you." She turned her head toward the stage. Silently praying that he would take his seat, and leave her alone. Gian Carlo was undeterred, and moved closer to Sue Ellen. She wished that J.R. were there with her. She knew that J.R. would show Gian Carlo how Texans dealt with obnoxious foreigners. Sue Ellen had her bitchy side, too, but she was on vacation, and didn't feel like dealing with her annoying 'neighbor.' The show ended, and the audience applauded, as each of the designers took the stage. They waved, and bowed to the crowd. Paparazzi's flashbulbs were blinding, as the photographers were in a frenzy, trying to get the perfect camera angle, and the best picture of each designer. Sue Ellen wanted to leave, and get as far away from the man standing much too close to her, as she possibly could. She waited for him to turn his head, and ran in front of him, and out of the crowded auditorium.

J.R. let the horse take him back to the stables at a much slower pace than before. J.R. needed a clear head in order to decide how he would take care of Sue Ellen's ex-husband. He was fed up with Don Lockwood's persistent phone calls to Sue Ellen. In fact, he thought, it bordered on harassment. He envisioned what Rattigan might find out about Don's criminal past. J.R. hoped that whatever information Rattigan could come up with, would be enough to send Don to an International prison, and out of their lives for good. J.R. wanted his future with Sue Ellen free of obstacles, and right now, Don was a cumbersome thorn in J.R.'s side. J.R. considered how the International courts would deal with Don, once they had him in their custody. J.R. grinned as he pictured Don in shackles, standing before an International judge, awaiting his sentence. J.R. said, "Too bad this ain't Texas, I'd just shoot his ass," then he laughed out loud. That might not be such a bad idea, either. J.R. envisioned Don lying on the ground after an old western style duel with J.R. He whistled the tune they used to play in movies just before a gun duel in the streets, in the western movies he watched as a child. That would be too easy an out for the likes of Don Lockwood. J.R. wanted him to pay for his indiscretions, and miscellaneous crimes. He wanted Don to pay for taking Sue Ellen away from him, as well. J.R. wouldn't rest until he was sure that Don Lockwood was behind bars, awaiting a firing squad, or the gas chamber. The picture of both of those images brought a devious smile to J.R.'s face. He was feeling much better after his ride. He removed the saddle from the horse, and closed the door to the stall. J.R. tipped his Stetson at the farm hand, and said, "Thanks bud. You have a real nice afternoon, now."

Sue Ellen smiled as she saw the limousine driver waiting for her by the curb. She waited while he opened the door for her. She climbed inside, as she heard someone yell, "Signora?" Sue Ellen quickly shut the door. She knew who was calling to her, even before she looked out the window. She told the driver to hurry. She didn't want to be late for her flight back to Tuscany. The driver started the engine, as Gian Carlo tapped on the window. Sue Ellen angrily muttered, "Damn it," as she lowered the window less than an inch to see what Gian Carlo wanted. He smiled at her and said, "Mi scusi, Stavo domandandosi se potessi guidare all'aeroporto con voi. Non gradisco le carrozze del tassX" Sue Ellen looked at him, and said, "I'm sorry. I don't understand." Gian Carlo said, "I'm sorry. I was wondering if you would permit me ride to airport with you? I do not liking taxi cabs." Sue Ellen tried not to laugh at his broken English. She wanted to tell him to find another form of transportation, but he sounded so desperate, that she agreed. Gian Carlo said, "Grazie, Signora. Grazie molto." Sue Ellen asked the driver if he would keep an eye on their new passenger. The driver understood exactly what she was getting at, and said, "Of course, Ma'am." The driver locked down the privacy window. Sue Ellen smiled at the driver, as she looked at him in the rear view mirror. Gian Carlo sat close to the door, as far away from Sue Ellen as he could comfortably sit. Sue Ellen sat in silence as the limousine headed to the airport. Gian Carlo stared at her reflection in the window glass. He finally mustered up the courage to say, "I am not knowing your name, Signora?" Sue Ellen stifled her laughter, and said, "My name is Sue Ellen Ewing." Gian Carlo smiled, and repeated her name, "Sue Ellen Ewing." He smiled at her. He seemed to be proud of his pronunciation of her name. He asked, "You are American, yes?" Sue Ellen said, "Yes, I am an American." Gian Carlo asked, "You are from what part of America?" Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "I'm from Texas. I live in Dallas, Texas." Gian Carlo said, " Dallas Cowboy is football team, yes?" Sue Ellen said, "Yes, the Dallas Cowboys are a football team in Dallas, Texas." Gian Carlo smiled. He said, "Football...I play football many years ago."

J.R. waited outside in the courtyard, occasionally standing by the gate, looking for the limousine that would bring Sue Ellen back to him. He couldn't remember what time she would be returning. She had told him that she would be back some time later that afternoon, or was it that evening? He wasn't sure. He started to worry, when he saw the sun setting over the hills, in the western sky. J.R. picked up his mobile phone, and saw that he had a new voice message. He played the message and was relieved to hear Sue Ellen's voice. He smiled when he heard her say that she missed him, and loved him. He sat down on a bench in the courtyard. He jumped up off of the bench when he saw the reflection of headlights coming up the drive. He opened the gate and walked over to the passenger's door of the limousine. Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "I'm sorry that I'm so late, J.R. I tried to call you from the Airport, but I couldn't get any reception on my phone." J.R. pulled her into his arms and said, "That's okay, Sugar. I'm just glad you're back." He kissed her, and hugged her to him. He hugged her tightly, as if he hadn't seen her in years. Sue Ellen pulled away from him, and asked, "What's wrong, J.R.? I told you that I was coming back here, after the fashion show. You don't need to look so worried." J.R. forced a smile, and said, "I missed you. I wasn't worried, but I sure as hell missed you, Sugar. It felt like you've been gone forever, not just a few hours. How was the fashion show?" Sue Ellen wanted to tell him about Gian Carlo, but she knew that he wouldn't understand. Yes, she admitted to herself, that Gian Carlo Montevideo was a very attractive man, but he wasn't J.R. Ewing. Sue Ellen put her arm around J.R., as they walked through the courtyard, to the main house. She said, "I wish you would have joined me. I think you would have enjoyed it. You would have seen hundreds of gorgeous young models, in scant outfits, and lingerie. J.R. stopped walking, and put his hands on her arms. He said, "Sue Ellen, the only woman I want to see in scant outfits, and lingerie, is you." Sue Ellen said, "I'm only teasin', J.R. Don't get so defensive." J.R. said, "You're right. I guess I was more worried about you than I thought." Sue Ellen kissed his cheek, and reached for his hand, as he opened the door to the main house, and they walked inside.


	9. Tuscan Skies, Part 9

Tuscan Skies

Part 9

J.R. closed and locked the door, and asked Sue Ellen if she would have a seat on the sofa. Sue Ellen turned around, and asked, "J.R., what's the matter? Did something happen while I was in Milan?" J.R. said, "Yes, Don called Southfork, and talked to John Ross. He told John Ross that if you didn't call him right away that you'd be very sorry." Sue Ellen swore, "That miserable bastard! Was John Ross okay?" J.R. sat across from Sue Ellen, facing her, and said, "No, Sugar. John Ross was in tears. Sue Ellen, I have to know, did Don ever hurt you, physically?" Sue Ellen fought back angry tears, and stood up from the sofa. She threw her handbag on the coffee table and folded her arms in front of her. J.R. walked over to where she was standing, and touched her arms. Sue Ellen flinched, and started to speak. She said, in a voice strained with anger, "About two years ago, Don came home from the pub in a drunken rage. It was very late, or very early, since it was almost two o'clock in the morning. Anyway, Don stumbled through the house, and was yelling for me. I didn't want him to wake John Ross, so I put on my robe, and walked out of my bedroom, to see what he wanted. Don looked at me, and said, 'Hullo, wife. How the bloody 'ell, is my devoted spouse, eh?' I said, 'Don, you're drunk. We'll talk when you're sober.' Don picked up a vase of flowers, and threw it against the wall. He said, 'We'll talk now!' I turned around to go back to my room, and he lunged at me. He grabbed my foot, and tripped me. I tried to get away, but he held me down." J.R. urged her to continue. She said, "Don raped me, J.R. John Ross heard the commotion, and ran into the hallway from his bedroom. He saw what Don was doing to me, and tried to pull him off of me." Sue Ellen's voice was barely audible, as she continued, "I begged for Don to stop, but he said that it would be good for John Ross to see how a real man treats a woman." J.R. wanted to tear Don apart, limb from limb. He also wanted take Sue Ellen into his arms, and soothe her tears, but she put her hand out to stop his touch. She said, "I told John Ross to go back to his room, and call the police. Don eventually passed out, and I pushed him off of me, and John Ross and I waited outside for the police to arrive." J.R. said, "Oh my God, Sue Ellen. Why didn't you tell me?" Sue Ellen said, "I haven't told anyone, except the police, the rape crisis counselor at the hospital, and the attending physician. The police insisted that I have a doctor give me a physical examination, to make sure that there wasn't any permanent damage from what Don had done to me." Sue Ellen's voice gave way to silent sobbing. J.R. put his arms around Sue Ellen. She turned around and put her hands up to her face, as J.R. tried to calm her down. J.R.'s eyes were black with rage. He wanted to kill Don, at that very moment. He knew that Sue Ellen needed him, so he managed to temporarily put aside his anger. The last thing Sue Ellen needed, was for J.R. to tell her what he wanted to do to her ex-husband. J.R. held her against him, until her tears subsided, and her breathing returned to normal. Sue Ellen lifted her head, and looked at J.R. She said, "I should have told you, I suppose, but I hadn't thought about that night since it happened. J.R., I'm so sorry." J.R. was incredulous. He said, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to deserve the way he treated you. No woman deserves to be treated like that. You've done nothin' to be sorry for" Sue Ellen sighed, and said, "I'm tired, J.R. I'd like to get changed, and go to bed." J.R. followed after her, as she climbed the staircase to the loft. J.R. helped her out of her clothes, and ran a warm bath for her, to help her relax.

J.R waited in the loft bedroom, while Sue Ellen took a bath. He was at a loss for words, after finding out that Don had raped her. J.R.'s sorrow for what Sue Ellen had to endure when she was married to her ex-husband was exceeded only by his contempt toward Don Lockwood. J.R. knocked on the bathroom door several minutes later. He wondered if Sue Ellen was all right. She said, "Come on in." J.R. slowly opened the door. She was sitting in the garden tub, surrounded by bubbles. She bathed by the glow of candlelight, and the moon shining down into the room through the overhead skylights. She looked more beautiful to J.R. than he had ever seen. J.R. carried her robe, and a towel over to the tub for her. Sue Ellen looked up at him, and smiled. She said, "I hope that what I told you about Don, doesn't scare you off, J.R." He said, "No, of course not. I'm just worried about you, Honey. The thought of anyone hurting you in any way makes my blood boil." Sue Ellen stood up in the tub, as J.R. handed her a towel. J.R. couldn't take his eyes off of her. The water glistening in her skin, combined with the shadows playing on her body from the candlelight was the most erotic image J.R. had seen in his entire life. She reached for the towel in his hands, and said, "Thank you, J.R." Sue Ellen dried off, while J.R. held her robe for her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, and wrapped the robe around her waist, tying the sash. She looked J.R. directly in his eyes, before kissing him. She was profoundly relieved to discover what she saw in his eyes. He put his arms around her waist, and held her, saying, "I love you, Sue Ellen. Do you know that?" She smiled at him, and kissed his lips. She said, "I love you, J.R." She deepened her kiss, as she put her arms around his heck. He picked her up into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom. He gently placed her on top of the mattress, as he asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?" Sue Ellen said, "Yes, J.R. I need you. I need to feel you. I need to know that you still want me." Did he still want her? He wanted her more than he dared to admit. The love he felt for her was even more intense, after her confession about what Don had done to her. J.R. reached for the sash of her robe. Sue Ellen grinned at him, as he pushed the robe over her shoulders. She pulled his head toward her face, and huskily said, "Make love to me, J.R." J.R. kissed her waiting mouth, as she moved her hands through his hair, She pulled his head to her chest, and arched her back. J.R. silently thanked God for the woman in his arms. J.R. answered her need for him, again, and again.

They awoke early the next morning. J.R. smiled as he pulled Sue Ellen into his arms, and said, "You'll never know how happy you made me last night, Sugar." Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "I have a pretty good idea, Darlin'. You were incredible." J.R. kissed her, as he ran his hands down her back. Sue Ellen touched his mouth with the tips of her fingernails. She asked, "Did you have any plans for today?" He said, "No, I took care of all of my business calls yesterday, so whatever you want to do today will be fine with me." Sue Ellen asked, "How would you like to go snorkeling?" J.R. brushed her hair away from her eyes, and said, "I've never been, but if you're willing to teach me, I'd love to learn." Sue Ellen said, "I think you'll enjoy it, J.R. You get a Zen-like feeling when you're under the water. It's so, I don't know, emancipating." J.R. gazed at her as she described her feelings to him. She was so animated, and so enthusiastic, he was eager to go snorkeling from just listening to her. He said, "There's just one thing I need to do, before we go." Sue Ellen looked at him, and asked, "What's that?" J.R. said, "This," as he kissed her, and rolled her over onto her back. Sue Ellen smiled at him, taking great delight in how romantic he had become, and how much she enjoyed his lovemaking. They showered, dressed, and grabbed a quick bite to eat, before taking a ride in the limousine to the S322 Highway, to the road to Punta Ala at Pian d'Alma. The limousine drove along the highway bordering the North Eastern sandy beaches. They drove until the limousine reached a park-like village. Sue Ellen picked a location on the south end of the Golfo Follonica, which was close to Castiglione della Pescaia, a well-known tourist haven. Punta Ala is located in a relatively quiet village. The harbor offered excellent shopping facilities, and a shop that provided the tourists with all of the necessary snorkeling equipment. They walked inside the shop, and a young man asked, "How may I help you, Signor e' Signora?" J.R. said, "We're going snorkeling, and need to rent some equipment." The young man said, "Fantastico, sarò giusta parte posteriore con tutta l'apparecchiatura che avrete bisogno di." J.R. glared after him, as the young man walked away. Sue Ellen said, "He said that was fantastic, and that he'd be back with all of the equipment we'll need." J.R. said, "Oh, I wish these people would say something that I could understand. Sue Ellen said, "Amo come ritiene quando facciamo l'amore." J.R. said, "I have no idea what you just said, Honey, but the way you said it was incredibly sexy." Sue Ellen said, "That's because I said that I love how it feels when we make love." J.R. pulled her to him, and kissed her neck, as the young man returned with fins, masks, vests, and 'j' type snorkels. The items cost less to buy, than to rent, so J.R. bought all of the equipment.

J.R. and Sue Ellen walked to the reef, Sue Ellen glanced around, and said, "This is perfect, J.R. Just look at the color of that water." The water was a clear turquoise, and matched the color of the bathing suit Sue Ellen wore. Sue Ellen instructed J.R. how to wear all of the snorkeling equipment, and told him that walking in fins, feels strange, at first, but he would get used to it. Sue Ellen held J.R.'s hand as they walked into the waters of the reef. She put her snorkel in her mouth, and waited while J.R. put his snorkel into his mouth. They put their heads under the water, and J.R. was amazed at what he saw. The richness of the coast, surrounding the island was a sight to behold. Rocks covered the reef, and several types of brilliantly colored seaweeds, sponges, molluscs, crabs, sea urchins, and sea stars were on display, almost as if Sue Ellen had planned it. Damsel fish, and elegant wolfish swam in front of them, as they explored the treasures of the reef. The colors, and sights of the reef's underwater garden were truly spectacular. Sue Ellen pointed to a school of royal blue and yellow fish swimming underneath them. The coral in the reef was the color of a sunset, shifting from dark reddish-orange, to magenta, then back again. J.R. was enjoying himself, and it really surprised him. Sue Ellen was right about how free a person could feel when they were snorkeling. They continued swimming around the reef, until they were tired, and hungry. They resurfaced, near the part of the reef where they started their adventure. J.R. said, "That was fun, Sugar. Thank you. I don't think I ever would have done this, if it wasn't for you." Sue Ellen smiled at him, as she removed her snorkeling equipment. She said, "There was a restaurant a few doors down from the place where we bought all of this equipment, let's give it a try." J.R. reached for her hand, as they walked across the beach to the restaurant. The quaint little establishment displayed their menu on an easel on the sidewalk for the locals, and the tourists passing by. Sue Ellen read some of the menu items aloud, and answered J.R.'s request for translations, when he needed them. They ate their meal on the patio in the back of the restaurant. The views of the surrounding landscape were different from the landscape at the villa. J.R. lifted his glass of iced tea into the air, and said,"To you, for changing my life." Sue Ellen tapped her glass against the side of his glass of tea, and said, "Thank you, Darlin'. I can say the same for you. You have been so thoughtful and romantic. You're spoilin' me." J.R. said, "You can't spoil someone you love, Honey." They finished their meal, and went for a walk along the shore. J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms, as they watched the tantalizing colors of the sunset on the Italian Riviera.

J.R. leaned back on the seat in the limousine on their drive back to the villa. Sue Ellen asked, "Why don't you lay your head in my lap, J.R?" J.R. lifted his legs onto the seat, and put his head in Sue Ellen's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. It wasn't long before J.R. was asleep. Sue Ellen looked at him, taking inventory of how he looked. He was tanned, and handsome. The humid Italian weather had added a youthful appearance to his skin. He slept the entire drive back to the villa. Sue Ellen was hesitant to wake him, he seemed so peaceful. She kissed his forehead, and whispered, "J.R. we're back at the villa." He opened his eyes, and smiled at Sue Ellen. He slowly sat up, and kissed her lips. He said, "I hope the drive back here wasn't too boring for you, Honey?" Sue Ellen said, "No, I had thoughts of you to keep me company." J.R. opened the limousine door, and held it open, while Sue Ellen stepped outside, in front of the gate to the villa. J.R. thanked the driver, as he and Sue Ellen walked through the main gate to the courtyard. J.R. yawned, then apologized. He asked Sue Ellen, "What thoughts did you have about me?" She turned a slight shade of red, and J.R. smiled. He said, "I might have known you were havin' impure thoughts about me , Sugar." Sue Ellen laughed, and said, "J.R., I can't believe you." Sue Ellen put her arm around him, and said, "Let's get you inside, and we can shower off, and go to bed." J.R. said, "I wouldn't mind goin' to bed, but I wouldn't count on your gettin' much sleep." Sue Ellen looked at him and grinned. "Is that a fact?" she asked. He said, "I wouldn't take it lightly, Honey. I've got all sorts of energy from that nap I had in the limo." Sue Ellen shook her head at him, and said, "You know, you surprise me more and more, the longer we're here in Tuscany." J.R. smiled, as he admitted to himself that he did feel better than he'd felt in years. He also knew that it had a lot more to do with the woman in his arms, than the mountain air, or the salty sea water.


	10. Tuscan Skies, Part 10

Tuscan Skies

Part 10

J.R. walked outside of the loft bedroom to the balcony. He wanted to talk to Rattigan, before Sue Ellen woke up. He was irritated that he had to wait so long before Rattigan answered the phone. Finally, he heard his voice.

"Yeah. This is Rattigan," he said, curious about who was calling him so early in the morning.

J.R. said, "Why the hell haven't you called me. I don't pay you to wait until I call you. What did your man at Interpol have to say about Lockwood?"

Rattigan replied, "If you'd check your voice mail, you'd see that I tried to call you at least five times yesterday."

J.R. was getting more irritated by the minute. The last thing J.R. wanted from Rattigan, was backtalk, and an insubordinate attitude. He said, "So, tell me about Lockwood's criminal record."

Rattigan said, "You will not believe the background on this guy. He makes you look like an altar boy, J.R."

J.R. didn't need a lecture on the good of mankind. He wanted information, and he was getting tired of waiting. He angrily said, "Damn it, Rattigan. You tell me what I'm payin' you for, or you can kiss your PI license good-bye."

Rattigan said, "Seems like our friend Mr. Lockwood has a penchant for gambling, prostitutes, and he's also heavily tied to the Mafia. He's been on trial twice for attempted murder, and that's just for starters. He's worse than you could even imagine, J.R."

J.R. couldn't imagine anything Don Lockwood had done before, or since raping Sue Ellen that could get much worse. He said, "I want you to fax that information to me, as soon as you can. I want the name of your man at Interpol, too. I want to know why in the hell they're not pusuin' Lockwood, and bringin' him up on charges for all of his criminal activity."

Rattigan said, "I'll send you the information right away, J.R."

J.R. slammed the telephone back on it's base, and sat in a chair, staring out across the farm. He wondered why Interpol and the London police department weren't having a manhunt for Don. He wondered if Sue Ellen had pressed charges against Don, after he raped her. That crime alone should have been sufficient to have hin locked up for at least five to ten years. There had to be more going on than anyone at Interpol knew about. J.R. turned around, when he heard Sue Ellen walk out onto the balcony.

She said, "Good Mornin', J.R. Who were you talkin' to? I thought I heard you yelling at someone."

J.R. stood up from his chair and walked over to Sue Ellen. He put his arms around her, and said, "Don't you worry about that, I was just gettin' a little heated while I was talkin' to Bart in the Gulf. I hope that I didn't wake you?"

Sue Ellen leaned her head against his shoulder, and kissed his neck. She said, "No, you didn't wake me. I woke up when I heard the sounds of the birds in the orchard."

J.R. looked at her, and said, "You look radiant this Mornin', Sugar. Is that a new robe you're wearin'?"

Sue Ellen's robe was a pale lilac color, with lace around the sleeves, and a shawl collar that was also trimmed in lace. She looked down at her robe, and said, "Yes, I bought it in London, before you joined me at the hotel."

The color of the robe was the perfect background for her blond hair. The color of the robe also added to the flecks of gold, and green in her hazel eyes. J.R. said, "You are so beautiful, Sue Ellen. I am a lucky man." He kissed her, and pulled her tightly against his chest. She hugged him, and closed her eyes while he held her.

J.R. asked, "Are you hungry, Sugar? We could ride into town and get something to eat, or I could call and order service in the courtyard?"

Sue Ellen wanted to stay at the villa, just in case John Ross called. She said, "Let's eat in the courtyard. I'd like to stay here at the villa today, if you wouldn't mind?"

J.R. didn't mind staying there at all. He was feeling his age after snorkeling, but he would never admit that to Sue Ellen. He was having a difficult time keeping pace with Sue Ellen everywhere they went, except the bedroom.

J.R. knew men half his age who used supplements to enhance their sexual appetites. He had been fortunate in that aspect of his personal life. He could fulfill his sexual needs, and desires without the aid of herbal supplements, or prescription medications.

Sue Ellen reached for his hand, as she walked back into the bedroom. She showered, and started to get dressed, while J.R. finished his shower. The hot water from the shower heads helped to relax his aching muscles. He stayed under the invigorating spray longer than he had anticipated, and was surprised, when Sue Ellen opened the door to the stall.

She said, "I'm ready whenever you are, Darlin'." She looked fabulous. She wore a yellow camisole top, and a white linen skirt. Her hair was wavy, and styled in such a way, that J.R. couldn't stop staring at her.

He said, "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you are so beautiful." Sue Ellen handed him a towel, as he turned off the faucet in the shower. He said, "Thank you, for the towel, Honey." He quickly dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist, before going into the bedroom to get dressed.

It was Sue Ellen's turn to watch as J.R. got dressed. She bit at the tip of her fingernail, as she stared at J.R.'s muscled legs when he put his pants on, one leg at a time. She thought if her Mamma only knew what she was thinkin', she would keel over dead. Sue Ellen's Mamma taught her that women could have those kind of thoughts, but they should never act on them. Oh, how wrong her Mamma was. Sue Ellen preferred to act.

Sue Ellen shifted in her seat, while she continued staring at J.R. She was getting turned on, as she watched him get dressed. She could barely control her actions, when he started to put on his shirt. She couldn't take it any longer, and walked over to him. She pushed him down onto the bed, and crawled on top of him with cat-like movements.

She kissed his chest, and ran her hands down his arms. She lifted her skirt, and straddled his legs. J.R. looked at her, as his eyes were filled with desire for her. He tried to sit up. He wanted to touch her, but she grabbed his wrists, and pinned his hands against the mattress. She flashed him a deliciously wicked grin, as she continued her seduction.

J.R. tried to move his hands. He needed to feel her skin under his hands, but she shook her head, and said, "No. I want to keep you waiting, until I let go of your wrists."

J.R. wasn't used to not being in control, but he was willing to let Sue Ellen have her way with him, for as long as he could stand it. She moved against him, repeatedly, driving him crazy with need. He moved his arms, but the look in her eyes told him not to move. He called out her name, and she let go of his wrists, He pulled her to his chest, as the waves of passion consumed them.

Sue Ellen rolled off of his chest, and onto her back, next to him. J.R. was gasping for air. He said, "Oh my God, Sue Ellen. You have never done that before."

Sue Ellen turned onto her side, and asked, "I hope you weren't disappointed, Darlin'?"

J.R. turned his head to face her, and said, "Disappointed is the last word I would use to describe what you did to me." Sue Ellen smiled, and kissed him. She said, "Now, finish gettin dressed. I'm starvin'." She stood up from the bed, walked away from the bed, and started to walk downstairs. J.R' eyes followed after her. He stood up from the bed on shaky legs, and finished getting dressed.

The sun was shining, and the birds in the orchard were singing. Sue Ellen smiled when she saw J.R. emerge from the villa. She had been eating a strawberry, when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She licked her finger, and asked, "What took you so long, Darlin'?"

J.R. grinned at her. She was such a minx. He said, "I don't know what brought that on upstairs, but I hope it happens again."

Sue Ellen leaned across the table, and kissed him. She tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth, and said, "Be careful what you wish for, J.R."

They went for a swim after eating breakfast. J.R. was laying on an air mattress in the pool. Sue Ellen was sitting on a chair, reading some literature for the next Valentine Lingerie campaign. The telephone ring startled Sue Ellen. Her voice was hoarse when she answered the phone.

She said, "Hello?" John Ross said, "Hi Mamma. Did Daddy tell you that I called, yesterday?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes he did, Sweetheart. Are you okay? I'm so sorry for what you've had to go through because of that bastard I was married to."

John Ross, said, "I can handle whatever Don dishes out, I was more worried about you. Has he called your mobile phone, yet?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, not that I know of. Why?"

John Ross said, "Well, Grandpa Farlow told Don to stop calling the ranch, 'cause you and Daddy were on vacation in Italy. I asked Grandpa Farlow why he told Don that you and Daddy were together, but he said that he didn't know that it was supposed to be a secret. I'm sorry, Mamma."

Sue Ellen said, "Don't worry, John Ross. You haven't done anything to be sorry for. Your Daddy and I will deal with Don. Tell your Grandma and Grandpa no to worry, either. I'll call you in a day, or two. I love you, Sweetheart."

John Ross said, "I love you, Mamma. Tell Daddy that I love him, too, okay?"

Sue Ellen promised John Ross that she would give his love to J.R. Sue Ellen walked over, and stepped into the pool. She sat on the stairs, and said, "John Ross says to tell you that he loves you, Darlin'."

J.R. paddled his arms in the water, trying to move the air mattress over by the stairs. He said, "What's goin' on with Lockwood, now?"

Sue Ellen brushed it off as nothing important, but J.R. pressed her. She finally said, "Clayton told Don to stop calling the ranch, because you and I weren't there. He told Don that we were on vacation together, in Italy. What if he comes here, J.R."

J.R. said, "I don't think that will happen, Sugar, and I'll give you two reasons why not. First, Clayton wouldn't divulge that much information to your ex-husband. Secondly, If that son-of-a- bitch has the balls to show his face around here, I'll shoot him on sight."

Sue Ellen lay on a chaise lounge next to the pool. She didn't feel like reading anymore. She wanted to lie in the sun, and relax. J.R. asked her if she wanted him to rub suntan oil on her back.

She said, "I'd like that, if it's not too much trouble?"

J.R. winked at her, and said, "It's no trouble at all, Honey." He poured some of the coconut scented oil into his hands. He rubbed his hands together, and smoothed the oil on Sue Ellen's back.

She said, "Mmm, that feels so good, J.R."

J.R. poured more oil into his hands, and coated her arms, and the back of her legs. His hands traveled up and down her calf muscles, working the oil deep into her skin. He moved his hands up to her thighs, and she let a soft moan escape her lips. J.R. rubbed the oil into her thighs, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand, and not about what he wanted to do with Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen fell asleep on the chaise lounge. J.R. gazed at her. The cut of her bathing suit accentuated her figure, and left little to his imagination. He tried to resist his urge to make love to her outside, by the swimming pool. J.R. leaned back on the chaise, and closed his eyes.

J.R. wondered why Rattigan hadn't sent him the faxes he wanted, or called him back, yet. He no longer cared about what Interpol, or the London police did, as far as Don's criminal past was concerned. J.R. took what Don had done to Sue Ellen, as a personal affront. J.R. would handle Don his way.

J.R. smiled as he thought about the fact that the world was a pretty big place, and insignificant people like Don Lockwood could easily disappear, without a trace, and never be heard from again . . .


	11. Tuscan Skies, Part 11

Tuscan Skies

Part 11

J.R.'s mobile phone rang, waking him up from a dream he was having about him, and Sue Ellen. They were sailing on a yacht, in the Mediterranean Sea, the only other passenger was the yacht's captain. The wind was blowing in their hair, and Sue Ellen was dressed in a black v-neck bathing suit, with a sheer mid-section, and hi-cut legs. J.R. was standing behind her, as the yacht was cruising along the sea at maximum speed. He was passionately kissing her neck, while his hands roamed over her body. He cursed aloud, as his dream was interrupted by the sound emanating from his mobile phone.

J.R angrily asked, "What do you want?"

Rattigan replied, "We've got a problem, J.R., Lockwood is nowhere to be found in the London area. The last anyone saw him, was at Heathrow, boarding a flight headed for the states."

J.R. was livid, and said, "How in the hell could you let him out of your sight?"

Rattigan raised his voice in defiance, and said, "I had no control over it, J.R. The man I had tailing Lockwood was detained at Heathrow for arms possession. I've spent the last half hour trying to get him released from airport security."

J.R. barked, "Didn't your man have a concealed weapon permit? What about his PI license?"

Rattigan said, "Don't worry about it, J.R. I fired him as soon as airport security let him go. I'm waiting to board a private jet to the states. You may want to beef up security

at Southfork, J.R. There's no telling what Lockwood might do."

J.R. didn't underestimate Don Lockwood, especially after what he had found out from Sue Ellen. He said, "You bet your ass I will, " and hung up the phone.

Sue Ellen rolled over onto her back, and asked, "What in the world is goin' on, J.R. Who were you talkin' to?"

J.R. realized that he had to confess that he had hired Rattigan to tail Sue Ellen's ex-husband. He would deal with the consequences of her reaction, after the fact. He said, "Sue Ellen, when I found out that Miranda Barrington had tried to kill Don, I hired a private investigator to look into his background, as well as Miranda's. He's not as clean-cut as I initially thought. I used to believe that he was worthy of your affection, but I've learned a lot about his past, and it isn't very wholesome."

Sue Ellen sat up, staring at J.R. in disbelief, and said, "Go on, I want to know every sordid detail that you've learned."

J.R. said, "I'll tell you all about it, after I call the ranch."

Sue Ellen sat on the edge of the chaise lounge, impatient, and concerned while J.R. called Southfork.

J.R. waited for someone to answer the phone. Bobby answered, and said, "Ewing residence, Bobby Ewing speaking."

J.R. said, "Thank God you answered Bobby. I don't know how much time we have, but I need you to call Fenton Washburn, and have him get some of his boys to patrol the ranch. I also want you to beef up security along the outer, and inner perimeters."

Bobby asked, "What is going on J.R.? Why the need for increased security?"

J.R. said, "I need you to tell Fenton and his men, and all of the ranch hands to be on the lookout for Don Lockwood. Ask John Ross if he has a picture of him somewhere, so they'll know who they're lookin' for, if he shows up. I'll explain later, right now, I need you to do this for the safety on John Ross, and the rest of the family. I've got to go, but I'll call you back as soon as I know more."

Bobby reassured J.R. that he would handle his request. Sue Ellen was standing beside J.R., waiting until he had finished talking to Bobby, before she said, "What is the world is going on with Don, J.R?"

J.R. put his hands on her shoulders, and said, "Darlin', I have reason to believe that Don is on his way to Southfork. I think he plans to carry out the threat he made about your bein' sorry if you didn't return his phone call."

Sue Ellen's look of impatience turned to a look of intense rage, as she lifted her hand to her mouth, and said, "If Don touches one hair on John Ross' head, or any other member of the family, I'll swear to God, I'll kill him."

J.R. pulled her into his arms, as tears of anger started forming in her eyes. He had to find a way to convince her that his PI, or airport security would intercept Don, before anything happened. J.R. said, "Honey, I swear to you on Daddy's grave that I won't let anything happen to any member of our family."

J.R reached for the fax that Rattigan had sent him, giving him the name of the man from Interpol. J.R. dialed the number on his mobile phone. Sue Ellen clung to him, needing his strength. J.R. told the man from Interpol what he, and Rattigan suspected. The agent from Interpol told J.R that he would notify all of the U.S. airports, especially any and all public, and private airports in Texas, to have their security personnel to be on the lookout for Donald Jennings Lockwood.

Sue Ellen paced back and forth, by the swimming pool. She was waiting for any news about Don's whereabouts. J.R. was on his mobile phone, talking with the agent from Interpol. Sue Ellen had all sorts of graphic, and frightening images racing through her mind about what Don might do to John Ross, just to get back at her, and J.R. She anxiously waited for J.R. to finish his phone call, before asking him if they should notify the American Embassy, and the Tuscan police department.

J.R. finished his conversation with the agent from the London Interpol office, and turned to see what Sue Ellen wanted.

She asked, "Do you think it would do any good to involve the American Embassy here in Tuscany? What about the police?"

J.R. reached for her hand, and said, "Come here, Sugar. We can't do anything, until Don arrives at whatever destination he was headed for. Interpol has contacted all of the viable airport security offices, and they've called in a couple of agents from the Dallas FBI agency. We'll just have to wait until we hear some news."

Sue Ellen said, "I want to go home, J.R. I don't care what it takes. I want to go back to Southfork."

J.R. tried to calm her down, and said, "Sue Ellen, don't you think that Don knows where you'd want to be, after he called the ranch, and made that threat? He wants to scare you back to Dallas, Sugar. I'm not goin' to play his ridiculous game. If I have to, I'll take care of him my way. It'll be a simple case of self-defense. There wouldn't be a jury in the entire state of Texas that would convict me of manslaughter for tryin' to protect my family."

Sue Ellen could tell from the look in J.R.'s eyes, and the tone of his voice, that he was dead serious. Yes, if it came down to it, J.R. would kill Don Lockwood. She said, "I've got to do somethin' to take my mind off of waitin', J.R."

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her neck. She resisted his advances. J.R. continued kissing her, as his hands roamed over her back. She tried to pull away from him, but he held her tighter. He covered her mouth with kisses, as he tried to get her to relax. He picked her up, and said, "If I have to, I'll make love to you right here, in from of all of the servants."

She gave him a half-smile, and said, "Maybe we should go inside?"

J.R. grinned at her, and said, "That's better. I'll do everything I can to make you forget about Don."

Sue Ellen opened the door to the main villa. J.R. followed her inside, and closed the door behind him. He turned around, and said, "Now, where were we?" Sue Ellen tried not to think about Don. She wanted J.R., and making love to him would certainly occupy her mind. She reached for his hand, as he walked toward her. He closed the distance between them with a swipe of his arm. He pulled her to him, and kissed her hungrily. He parted her lips with his tongue, as he picked her up, and walked toward the staircase leading to the loft bedroom.

He carried her upstairs, and walked over to the bed. He placed her on top of the mattress, and leaned over, as his hand reached for the strap of her bathing suit. He eased the strap over her shoulder, and down her arm. He exhaled as he revealed her silken flesh underneath the fabric of her bathing suit. Sue Ellen pulled him to her. She kissed his neck, inhaling his cologne. His hands still smelled of the suntan oil he had rubbed on her earlier. She ran her lips from his neck to his chest. J.R. removed his swim trunks, and helped her out of her bathing suit. His eyes were focused on her, as he hovered over her. He kissed her, as his hands found her waist. Their lovemaking was rhythmic, and relentless. J.R. refused to stop, until they were weak from exhaustion.

Sue Ellen kissed his shoulder, as she lay in his arms. She was shaking from the intensity of their union. J.R. closed his eyes, awed by the feeling of complete satisfaction that washed over him like a wave. They fell asleep, in each other's arms. The afternoon breeze coming through the balcony doors cooled off their perspiration soaked skin.

J.R. resumed the dream he had been having earlier that morning. He held Sue Ellen in his arms, as the yacht sailed around the coast of the island of Elba. He turned her head to face him, as he kissed her. She arched her back, allowing him better access to her eager mouth. Sue Ellen turned around in his arms, and wrapped one of her fabulously long legs around him. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the other end of the yacht. He carried her downstairs, to the bedroom, and sat her down on the bed. The waves rocked the boat, adding to the pace of his lovemaking. J.R. moaned while he was dreaming, and Sue Ellen opened her eyes.

She touched J.R.'s lips with her fingers, and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes, and looked at Sue Ellen. If anyone else had interrupted his dream, he would have given them an earful, but not Sue Ellen. He smiled at her, as he made a mental note to himself that before they flew back to Dallas, that they would go sailing on a yacht.

Don walked outside the terminal at Washington's Ronald Reagan National Airport. He hailed a taxi cab to take him into the city. He had a meeting with a movie producer who was on location in West Virginia shooting a made-for-television movie. Don had a round trip ticket from Yeager Airport in West Virginia to Love Field in Dallas, Texas. Don sat in the backseat of the taxicab, and chuckled about how inept the man was who had been tailing him when he was in London. Don had managed to shake the tail when he boarded the early morning flight from London to Washington, D.C. Don would make Sue Ellen and J.R. pay dearly for what he felt they had done to his sister, Miranda.

Sue Ellen jumped when the telephone rang. J.R. reached over to the night stand, and picked up the receiver. He said, "Hello. This is J.R."

Rattigan said, "J.R., I've got good news. Don was seen leaving Reagan National in Washington, D.C. An FBI agent spotted him at the airport, but their hands are tied, until Don makes a move, or heads to Southfork."

J.R. put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to pound, and he was frustrated that they were forced to play Don's game of cat and mouse. He said, "I want to know every move Lockwood makes from this moment on. If he sneezes, I want to be notified. Do you understand?"

Rattigan said, "Yes, J.R. I'll be in touch."

J.R. placed the phone back on its base, and turned around to talk to Sue Ellen. He said, "The FBI has an agent tailing Don. I have no idea how he got past airport security, but, at least they know where he is."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank God," as she kissed J.R.'s neck.

J.R. said, "I feel like a sitting duck, waiting around for the phone to ring, but I don't think that we should go anywhere, until we know that the family is safe, and the police, or the FBI has Don in their custody."

Sue Ellen said, "I feel so responsible, J.R. I know that I don't have any control over Don's actions, but maybe . . . "

J.R. stopped her, and said, "Honey, you and I both know that there was no way to predict that Don would do anything that he's done up until now. I can promise you this, if he manages to elude the FBI agent, I'll find a way to take care of him, once and for all. I'll spend every last dollar I have makin' sure that he pays for what he's done to you, and our son."

Sue Ellen turned to get out of bed, but J.R. reached for her hand. He said, "Sugar, I don't want you to go. I want you here, next to me."

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you, J.R. You've been so wonderful through all of this, I don't know why you put up with me?"

J.R. pulled her down on the bed, and said, "I'm not puttin' up with anything. I love you, Sugar. I love you so much that I ache when I 'm not with you. I can't wait to wake up in the Mornin' to hear what you have to say. I crave your touch, and I can't remember when makin' love to a woman felt as good as it does when we make love."

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and her eyes were brilliant as she said, "That's the sweetest, and most endearing thing you have ever said to me, J.R. I love you so much. I feel like I've been given another shot at happiness with you, and I don't think that I could stand it if anything, or anyone got in the way of our future."

J.R. cradled her in his arms, and said, "I won't let anything come between us, Honey. I promise. It's taken us years to get to this point, and I'll be damned if someone as useless as Don Lockwood is gonna stand in our way."

Sue Ellen silently prayed that he was right . . .


	12. Tuscan Skies, Part 12

Tuscan Skies

Part 12

Don was driving his rental car southwest, on Interstate 81. He would exit to the Interstate 40 in Kentucky, and stay on the Interstate, until he arrived in Oklahoma. He would take the I-30 all the way into Dallas. He reached into the glove box of the rental car, and pulled out a 9-mm handgun. He studied the gun, as he continued driving. He had very little appreciation for America, but he had to admit one thing, the ease by which a person could obtain a handgun was incredible. His "friend" in the Mafia gave it to him, no questions asked. He placed the gun on the passenger seat, as he contemplated his next move. He had no intention of hurting John Ross, but if he were able to kidnap the boy, Sue Ellen would have no choice but to contact him. She owed him that much, after putting up with her, and her sniveling son, not to mention her constant demands on his time. He could still hear her voice, "I want to go here, Don." "No, you can't be going back to work already?" Enough! Miranda had been right about one thing. Sue Ellen was a no account tramp. She and J.R. were well suited for each other. "Sod the both of them," he cursed aloud, as he changed lanes, to take the exit for Interstate 40.

J.R. called Southfork to see how many men Bobby had provided for security for the rest of the family. Sheriff Fenton Washburn had eight men scattered around pivotal entrances6, and access areas to the ranch. Bobby, Clayton, and thirteen of the hands were strategically guarding the inner, and outer ranch perimeters. Two more ranch hands guarded the front, and rear entrances to the house, accompanied by three agents from the Dallas/Ft. Worth area FBI offices. The ranch was an impenetrable fortress, but it didn't appear that way from the road. All of the men were ready, and waiting for Don to make his next move. Bobby and Clayton had provided all of the men with the most recent photograph of Don Lockwood from the London Interpol office. They were fully prepared to shoot first, and ask questions later.

Sue Ellen asked, "Is there any news about Don, J.R.?"

J.R. said, "The FBI agent is still tailing him, but all indications have him driving in a rental car on his way to Southfork."

Sue Ellen looked worried. She desperately wished that John Ross was with them in Tuscany, or that they were at Southfork with their son. J.R. reached for her hand, and tried to reassure her that no harm would come to anybody, except Don, if he were to try anything.

J.R. walked up to her, and stood behind her back. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the side of her neck. She tilted her head back, and leaned into his kiss. J.R. had a talent for kissing her in such a way that she forgot whatever she had been thinking about, or concerned about, and became completely caught up in the way his lips felt against her skin. She pulled his arms around her waist, as she lost herself in how the heat from his lips seared her skin, and made her want him to make love to her once more.

The sign on the Interstate listed the distance to Dallas, Texas as 230 miles. Don was deep in thought, but his eyes saw the sign. He was mulling over his plan to kidnap John Ross. He knew that John Ross had recently turned sixteen, but he wondered if the boy had his driver's license, yet. If that was the case, it might prove more difficult to accomplish his plan, because he wouldn't know where to find him. He would deal with that when he arrived in Dallas. His mind wandered to the threat he had made when he called the Ewing ranch, and talked with John Ross. He didn't realize that he was going much faster than the posted speed limit, when the red and blue flashing lights of the State Trooper's vehicle alerted him to his speed. He slowed down, and pulled the rental car over to the side of the Interstate.

J.R. turned Sue Ellen around in his arms, facing him. The look of need reflected in her eyes, was devastating to him. He pulled her to him, and breathed her name in her ear. She moved her hands underneath the collar of his shirt. She glanced at the hair on his chest, and leaned over and kissed the valley in between his collar bones. J.R. tilted his head back, as she continued to kiss the skin that was visible underneath his shirt. She lifted her hands, and deftly unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, her eyes following her fingers in a hypnotic trance. She moved his shirt over his shoulders in such a way, that his gaze was transfixed on her movements. She kissed his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to her. She accepted his invitation, as her lips met his. She ran her tongue over his teeth, and inside his mouth. His hands tightened their grip on her upper arms, as he sank onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. He rolled her over, and tore at the buttons on her blouse, revealing a lacy white bra underneath. He ran his hands over her bra, inhaling sharply, as his actions were going beyond the point of stopping.

Sue Ellen pulled his head down to her chest. She breathlessly said, "I want you, J.R."

J.R. honored her request, as her fingers ran through his hair, pulling his head back as she arched her back for him. The feeling of their bodies entwined in an age-old dance of passion was like a thunder clap in the stillness of the afternoon.

The Oklahoma State Trooper stepped out of his vehicle, and walked toward the car he had pulled over for speeding. He called in to dispatch to have them run a check on the license plate, as he neared Don's rental car. He walked up to the driver's side, as Don arrogantly held out his driver's license. The Trooper grabbed the license out of Don's hand, and was going to run an I.D. check on the driver, when he noticed the 9-mm handgun sitting on the passenger seat. The trooper quickly removed his sidearm from its holster, and drew the gun on Don, ordering him to put his hands above his head, and step out of the vehicle. Don started to open the door, but decided against it, and sped off on the shoulder, in an attempt at getting away. The Trooper fired his pistol at Don's tire's, but missed, he raced back to his vehicle, as he called back to dispatch and told them that the plate they just ran was driving away from the scene, and the suspect was armed, and should be considered dangerous. Dispatch called the Trooper back, and told him that the suspect was indeed wanted by Interpol, and the FBI. The Trooper started his engine, and raced off down the road after the suspect. Dispatch called out an all points' bulletin on the vehicle.

Rattigan called J.R.'s mobile phone, and waited for J.R. to answer. J.R. rolled over in bed, and picked up the phone. He said, "Hello, this is J.R."

Rattigan said, "You're not going to believe this, J.R. Lockwood was pulled over for speeding by an Oklahoma State Trooper, but I guess Lockwood had a handgun on the passenger seat, and when the Trooper ordered him out of the vehicle, Lockwood drove away. There's an APB out on his car, and he is now being considered 'armed, and dangerous'."

J.R. said, "Well, it's about damn time. Keep me posted."

Sue Ellen sat up in bed, and asked, "Who was that, Darlin'?"

J.R. said, "That was my detective. He said that Don was pulled over for speedin' in Oklahoma, and when the State Trooper saw a handgun on the seat of Don's car, the Trooper ordered Don out of the car, but Don fled from the scene. Looks like Don has got himself involved in a high speed chase from Oklahoma to Texas."

Sue Ellen looked worried, and asked "So, what happens now?"

"Nothin', until they can catch up to him, or intercept him. I'll bet the phone will be ringing off the hook, now," J.R. said.

Sue Ellen asked, "How can you be so nonchalant about all of this?"

J.R. glared at her, and said, "I'm not bein' nonchalant. I'm just tellin' you the truth. There isn't a damn thing that can be done to Don, until they catch him."

Sue Ellen got up, out of bed, and put on her robe. She said, "If you're not gonna call Southfork, I will."

J.R. said, "Now, Sugar, Don't get so upset. I'll call and let Bobby know what Rattigan told me, but I'll bet that he already knows, considerin' how many Federal agents are at the ranch right now."

They were both startled, when the telephone rang. They raced toward it, and J.R. reached it first, He picked it up, and said, "Yeah?"

Bobby said, "I'm not sure if you've heard the news, J.R., but there is a high speed chase after Don, heading this way."

J.R. replied, "Yeah, I know. My detective called and told me about it a few minutes ago. Bobby, how is John Ross handlin' all of this?"

Bobby said, "Clayton and I decided that it'd be best if John Ross, and Christopher weren't here at the ranch. They're staying over at Tyson's a house."

J.R. suddenly felt relieved. It probably was better for all concerned if John Ross and Christopher weren't exposed to any of this. He said, "Thanks for callin', Bobby. Keep me posted?"

Bobby said, "I will. I'll talk to you soon, J.R."

Sue Ellen said, "So, we're back to waitin' for somethin' to happen, aren't we?"

J.R. reached for her hand, and said, "I'm afraid so. Don't worry, Honey. They'll catch Don, and put him away where he belongs."

Sue Ellen smiled a forced smile, and said, "I know you're right, J.R., but I'd feel a whole lot better knowin' that all of this was done, and over with."

J.R. pulled her into his arms, and held he against him. He said, "Me too, Sugar."

Don's speedometer had bottomed out, and was buried between 110 and 120 miles per hour. If he could maintain this speed until he got to Dallas, he would only be fifteen minutes away from the Southfork ranch. Don didn't see the barricade of police vehicles in the road ahead, until it was too late. He slammed on the brakes, causing his rental car to spin out of control, and flip over twice, before colliding head on with one of the police cars in the road block. The impact from the collision started a fire in the engine of Don's rental car, The fire in the engine became a huge fire ball, as the entire vehicle was engulfed in flames. Thick clouds of black smoke encircled the flames, as the fire blazed from the wreckage of the vehicle. The Braddock county fire department arrived on the scene, as the flames from the vehicle charred the burning, twisted mass of hot metal. Emergency crews extinguished the fire, and started their search for the victim's remains. The body was unidentifiable, and the best that they could hope for was the possibility of identification using either dental records, or DNA.

Rattigan called J.R.'s mobile phone. He said, "J.R., Lockwood's dead. He drove his car into a blockade that the police highway patrol had set up for him on Interstate 30."

J.R. somberly said, "Thank you for lettin' me know."

He hung up the phone, and wondered how he would break the news of Don's demise to Sue Ellen. He hoped that she would take it better than she had when she found out about Don's 'attempted' suicide.

He looked at Sue Ellen, and said, "That was my detective, Sugar. I've got some news about Don."

Sue Ellen eagerly looked at J.R., hoping for the best, but anticipating the worst. She said, "Whatever it is, I can take it, J.R."

J.R. touched her held her by her shoulders, and said, "Don's car collided with a roadblock that had been set up to stop him. His car exploded on impact. Don didn't survive, Sugar."

Sue Ellen blinked her eyes, and said, "It's over. It's finally over. I never wanted him dead, but after he called the ranch, and made that threat, I could have killed him, myself."

J.R. was surprised by her reaction. He tried not to smile, under the circumstances, but he was nonetheless thrilled to learn that the only obstacle standing between his future happiness with Sue Ellen had been put out of his misery . . .


	13. Tuscan Skies, Part 13

Tuscan Skies

Part 13

The Crime Scene Investigation team, and a man from the Coroner's office had been given the unpleasant task of collecting the charred, and unrecognizable remains of what was left of Donald Jennings Lockwood. The twisted, and melted mass of burnt metal, that used to be a rental car had been lifted onto the back of tow truck bed, and removed hours before the CSI crew arrived at the scene, and the Coroner's office had been called in for a statement regarding the victim. The road crews were cleaning the spilled, and burnt fluids from the wreckage off of the tarmac on Interstate 30. The agent from Interpol, and the three FBI agents were talking with Sheriff Fenton Washburn about the incident. The rest of the Sheriff's deputies had been dispatched, or assigned to other duties, and the ranch hands had been thanked for their efforts, and their diligence, and been told to stand down by Bobby and Clayton. In a matter of minutes, the Interstate would be re-opened for traffic, and it would appear as if nothing had happened hours before.

J.R. carefully studied Sue Ellen, waiting for some emotional outburst, or the slightest indication of sorrow, or remorse. Then again, he thought, if he had been the victim of rape, the last person he would feel anything for, in the wake of their death, would be the individual who had inflicted the rape.

Sue Ellen interrupted his reverie, and said, "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me, Darlin?"

J.R. lifted his gaze to where she was standing, and grinned at her, saying, "I'd love to, Sugar." They walked upstairs to the loft bedroom to rinse off the suntan oil on their skin from the time they had spent outside by the pool.

J.R. moved the diverter toggle on the shower faucet that would send the water to the multi-directional showerheads. The water surged through the plumbing, and sprayed out onto the shower floor. J.R. climbed into the stall, and held open his arms, inviting Sue Ellen inside. She walked into his arms, and put her arms around his waist. He lowered his head, and kissed her inviting mouth. She responded to his kiss, in her own inimitable way, pressing her body against him, sending waves of desire coursing through his veins. He delighted in the sensations he was feeling, as the water covered their bodies in liquid warmth. Sue Ellen stared intensely into J.R. eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She leaned forward, and kissed the soft skin underneath his chin. His pulse was increasing with every touch of her lips against his wet skin. He lifted her up into his arms, trailing kisses down her torso, as she leaned forward in his arms. She pulled his head to her chest, as he lowered her to the floor of the shower stall. She straddled him with her legs, and they started making love. She maintained her hands on his shoulders, as he moved against her with an urgency that surprised him. God, how he loved this woman, he thought, as he called her name out loud, unable to restrain himself.

She held his head against her shoulder, holding him in her arms. She kissed the side of his head, and softly whispered, "You are so amazing, J.R. I've never met any other man who could turn me on the way that you do."

J.R. lifted his head, and hungrily kissed her neck. His voice was deepened by the intensity of the way he felt after their lovemaking. He said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I'm glad that all of the trouble with Don is behind us, so that we can move forward with our life together."

They dried off, and dressed for a drive into the city for their evening meal. Sue Ellen wore the black sheath J.R. bought for her when they went shopping for suits in the designer clothing stores in Tuscany. She looked elegant in the simple design of the dress. Her fabulous figure looked even more incredible, as the fabric accentuated her curves. J.R. dressed in a dark grey suit that he brought with him in one of his garment bags. It was the color of grey that Sue Ellen said was the most complimentary for his eye color. Sue Ellen loosely piled her hair on top of her head, allowing a few tendrils to fall forward around her eyes. The walked out of the main house, and closed the door behind them. J.R. opened the gate leading into the courtyard, from the main entrance to the villa. They stepped inside the limousine, and drove toward the ancient city of Pitigliano in Montemerano, Italy.

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, and said, "I don't want you to worry about me, and how I'm handlin' the situation with Don, J.R. I'm fine. What's done is done, and I'm glad that he wasn't able to hurt anyone else."

J.R. lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand. He thought about how Don had hurt Sue Ellen, physically, and emotionally, and had to fight to stifle the anger welling up inside him.

He said, "You look ravishing in that dress, Sugar. I'm glad that you like it."

She smiled her most impressive Miss Texas smile, and said, "Thank you for everything, J.R. I don't know what I would have done without your love, and support through all of this."

The limousine stopped outside of Il Tufo Allegro in Pitigliano. The restaurant was located on Vicolo della Constituzione. The ancient city of Pitigliano was carved out of Tufo on a huge outcrop. It is surrounded by three rivers with carved out gorges that add a dramatic setting for the city. Pitigliano sits on top of a bluff, and offers awe-inspiring views at night when it is brightly lit. It appears to grow from the ancient stone. The restaurant is a house, in an old house that sits above five levels of cellar carved into the Tufo. There are paleo-Christian style crucifixes carved into the walls. J.R. ordered Lombrichelli al ragu del'anatra and papardelle, made with saffron and lamb sauce. Sue Ellen ordered agrodolce di verdure, roasted vegetables in a sweet and sour sauce with grapes, almonds, and tarragon vinegar. They shared an order of roast porcini. J.R. ordered Sangrantino di Montefalco 25 Anni from Arnolfo Caprais. A twenty-fifth anniversary edition wine from the Arnolfo Caprais cellars. It was a hearty red wine with a very heavy tannic flavor, with just a hint of a woodsy aftertaste. Sue Ellen enjoyed a bottle of San Pelligrino.

J.R. paid for their meal, and left a more than generous gratuity for their waiter. They left the restaurant, and J.R. instructed the limousine driver to wait for them, while they went for a walk around the city. J.R. placed his arm around Sue Ellen's waist. She held his other hand tightly in her hand. She enjoyed the walks they took together, it gave them time to talk about the things that mattered most to them.

Sue Ellen asked, "Did you enjoy your meal, Darlin'?"

J.R. said, "Yes, I did, but I think that wine is goin' straight to my head. How was your meal, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen laughed at the thought of J.R. nursing a wine-induced hang-over in the morning. She said, "I really enjoyed my meal. It was very flavorful, and not as rich as some of the food we've had lately. I have to watch my girlish figure."

J.R. said, "I'll watch your girlish figure, Honey, and from where I stand, you have absolutely nothin' to worry about."

Sue Ellen kissed his cheek, as they continued walking on the cobblestone streets of the old city. Occasionally, Sue Ellen would stop to admire a piece of jewelry in one of the window displays in a shop along the piazza. Most of the shops were closed for the evening, to allow the proprietors time with their families.

J.R. reached out to stop Sue Ellen from falling, as one of her high heels became lodged in a grating on the corner of one of the streets. J.R. knelt down in front of her, as Sue Ellen steadied herself by holding on to a lamppost, as J.R. tried to dislodge the shoe. He was far too intoxicated to maintain his balance, and fell forward, sending Sue Ellen tumbling backwards on the sidewalk. She hit her head against the cement when she fell, and was knocked out cold. J.R. was in a panic when he saw blood pooling on the sidewalk next to her head. He didn't speak the language, and was at a loss for how to summons help for Sue Ellen. He remembered their driver was bi-lingual, and called out to him. The driver ran over to J.R., and promptly removed his mobile telephone from the pocket of his jacket.

The driver dialed 911 on his mobile phone, and said, "Aiuti, io hanno bisogno di un ambulace trasmesso al della Constituzione di Vicolo. Una donna P caduto e colpito la sua testa. O unconscious e sta sanguinando dalla sua testa. Grazie."

The driver told J.R. that the ambulance is on it's way. J.R. removed his jacket, and placed it over Sue Ellen. The limo driver covered Sue Ellen's legs with his jacket, and tried to apply pressure to her carotid artery to slow the bleeding.

The ambulance arrived moments later. Two ambulance technicians ran over to Sue Ellen. They knelt on the ground beside her, and asked what had happened to the woman.

The first technician said, "Che cosa P accaduto? Che cosa P il suo nome?"

The driver translated for J.R. J.R. said, "Her name is Sue Ellen Ewing. She's my wife."

The driver told the technician what J.R. had said, and asked the technician if he spoke English.

The technician said, "Yes, I speak some English. Are you live here in Pitigliano, Signor?"

J.R. said, "No, we're here on vacation. We were walking, and her shoe got stuck in the grating, and I was tryin' to help her get her shoe out of the grating, but I fell over, and knocked her down."

The technician didn't understand a word J.R. had said. The driver translated J.R.'s frantic response. He said, "No, hanno luogo qui sulla vacanza. Stavano camminando ed il suo pattino P rimasto incastrato nella grata e stava provando a aiutarlo ad ottenere il suo pattino dalla grata, ma P caduto sopra e la ha battuta gij."

The ambulance technician's bandaged Sue Ellen's head, and inserted an IV into her arm. They lifted her onto a gurney, and lifted the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

J.R. asked, "Can I ride in the ambulance with her? I don't want to leave her alone in a strange city."

The driver said, "Pub guidare nell'ambulanza con lei? Non desidera lasciare il suo solo in una cittB sconosciuta."

The technician said, "Si, Signor."

J.R. thanked the limousine driver, and climbed inside the back of the ambulance. The driver asked one of the ambulance technician's which hospital they would be going to.

The technician said, "La Pistoia - Azienda USL3."

The limousine driver followed the ambulance to the hospital, to wait for J.R., and see how Sue Ellen was faring.

The ambulance came to a stop in front of the emergency room doors. The ambulance technician raced around to the back of the ambulance, and opened the door. The other technician who rode in the back of the ambulance with Sue Ellen helped lower the gurney to the sidewalk, and quickly pushed the gurney through the automatic doors. The limousine driver located J.R. when he arrived at the hospital, and offered to translate for him, in order for him to be able to register Sue Ellen as a patient.

The cut on Sue Ellen's head, was not as serious as it initially appeared to be, and was easily closed with a couple of stitches. She was conscious, and cogent when J.R. was finally permitted into the Emergency Room to see her.

J.R. looked worried when he walked into the room. He said, "Sue Ellen, I am so sorry. I never meant to fall over, and hurt you. I just don't know what to say, Sugar."

Sue Ellen reached for his hand, and said, "J.R., I don't blame you for anything that's happened. We've been through so much these past couple of days, and you needed to relax. Accidents happen, Darlin'. Don't blame yourself."

J.R. smiled sheepishly, then said, "I'll try, Sugar." He leaned forward, and kissed her. She lifted her hand to the side of his face, and deepened his kiss.

The ER Physician came into the room, and said, "Buona Sera, Signor Ewing. Sono il dottore Caracelli. La vostra moglie ha uno sbattimento leggero e la sua ferita ha richiesto I punti, ma sarB fine. Vorremmo mantenerli durante la notte lei, per il obsevartion."

J.R. looked completely lost. Sue Ellen reached for his hand, and said, "Dr. Caracelli said that I have a mild concussion, and they want to keep me here overnight, for observation."

J.R. said, "Oh, was that all? It sounded like the good doctor was tellin' me her thesis."

Sue Ellen scolded him, and said, "J.R. sometimes you can be so impudent."

J.R. said, "I'm sorry, Honey. I just wish that someone in this place spoke English. I'll stay here with you, Sugar. I don't want to leave you alone."

Sue Ellen was moved to a private room in another wing of the hospital. J.R. carried her clothes, and shoes, and other personal belongings to the room. Their limousine driver offered to stay at the hospital and wait for them, but Sue Ellen insisted that he go home for the night. He agreed, and told them that he would return for them in the morning.

J.R. waited until the driver left, before he said, "Sue Ellen, I know you said that it wasn't my fault, but I feel so damn responsible. I'm truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me, Sugar."

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "I already told you, I don't blame you, J.R. Please stop feelin' so responsible. It's just a mild concussion, and a couple of stitches. I'll be as good as new by morning. I am glad you're here, though."

J.R. said, "Why is that, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen said, "Come over here, and I'll show you."

J.R. grinned as she pulled on his tie, and lowered his head so that she could kiss him. J.R. was speechless when she ended the kiss. He was aroused, and breathing heavily. Sue Ellen gazed at him through half-closed eyes, and said, "I love you, J.R. I've always loved you. I hope you know that?"

J.R. smiled at her, fighting back the emotion her words had stirred in him. He said, "I do, Sugar. I'm the luckiest man alive, because I've been given another chance with you. I promise you that I won't ever hurt you again. I love you, Honey."

Sue Ellen fell asleep with J.R holding her hand in his.


	14. Tuscan Skies, Part 14

Tuscan Skies

Part 14

J.R. watched Sue Ellen while she was sleeping. He felt relieved to learn that her injuries were not as bad as he thought. He panicked when he saw her head bleeding, and feared the worst. He was scared, and his inability to speak the language, and his state of insobriety when she fell, added to his panic. He was glad that their limousine driver was nearby, and called for emergency help. He made a mental note himself to tip their driver before they left Tuscany, to fly back to Texas. J.R. tried to stay awake all night, then gave in to the fact that the unit nurse would check in on Sue Ellen, and make sure that her vital signs were acceptable. He leaned his head over on the bed, next to Sue Ellen, and drifted off to sleep.

Sue Ellen awoke early the next morning, and smiled when she saw J.R. sleeping by her side. She carefully moved his hair away from his face. She stared at him, almost as if she were seeing him for the first time. He was considerably older than when they had first met, but now his silver hair gave him a look of distinction. She moved her hand away from his head, as J.R. opened his eyes.

He asked, "How are you feelin' this Mornin', Sugar?"

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "I feel fine, J.R. My head is bruised, and the stitches are a little bit tender, but, I just want to go back to the villa. How is your head this Mornin'?"

J.R. knew that she was referring to his hang-over, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that his head was pounding like a jackhammer. He simply grinned, and said, "I feel fine, Sugar." He arose from his chair to kiss her.

Dr. Caracelli knocked on the door as Sue Ellen was about to pull J.R. into her arms. The doctor said, "Buon giorno, Signora Ewing, You are feeling better, si?"

The doctor glanced over Sue Ellen's charts, and was pleased that all of her vital signs were in order, and aside from a bump on her head, and a couple of stitches, she was the picture of health.

Dr. Caracelli said, "I will bring you some paperwork to sign, and you are able to leave hospital."

The doctor closed the door, and Sue Ellen said, "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I remember. " She pulled J.R. onto the bed, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He lifted his hands to her upper arms, and matched her fervor with his own increasing need. The doctor knocked on the door, interrupting their impromptu interlude.

Dr. Caracelli walked over to the bed, and handed J.R. some insurance documents, and Sue Ellen's release paperwork. The doctor said, "I want you to rest, get plenty of sleep. I do not want you to do anything, uh, how you say . . . strenuous. You might notice mood changes, dizziness, and loss of appetite. That is normal, and will go away in a couple of days. The stitches in your head will dissolve, and do not need to be removed."

Sue Ellen said, "Thank you, Dr. Caracelli. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

J.R. extended his hand, to shake the doctor's hand. He smiled at her, and said, "Thank you for everything you've done for my wife. I appreciate it, more than you'll know."

The doctor told Sue Ellen that she was free to leave, whenever she was ready.

J.R. walked over to the closet, and removed Sue Ellen's personal belongings, and her clothes. He helped her get dressed, and held her around her waist to make sure that she wasn't going to get light-headed, or dizzy.

Sue Ellen said, "J.R., I'm fine, really. I do like how you're makin' a fuss over me, though."

J.R. tilted her head up toward his face with his hand, and asked, "Are you sure, Honey? We can always stay here another night, if we need to."

Sue Ellen put her hands around J.R.'s neck, and kissed his bottom lip. She traced her finger over the spot her lips had touched, and said, "Honestly, I am fine, J.R.. Can we please go back to the villa?"

J.R. held her hand, as they walked out of the hospital room. Their limousine driver was waiting for them when they emerged from the hospital entrance. Their driver smiled when he saw that Sue Ellen was feeling better.

He opened the passengers' door for Sue Ellen, and she stopped, and said, "I want to thank you for all your help last night. I feel so foolish. I don't even know your name."

The driver flashed Sue Ellen a surprised look. None of his other passengers had ever asked him his name. He grinned at her and said, "You're quite welcome, Mrs. Ewing. I was simply doing my job. My name is Gustavo, but all of my friends call me 'Gus'."

Sue Ellen stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. She said, "I'm indebted to you, Gus."

Gustavo smiled proudly, and said, "You owe me nothing Mrs. Ewing. It is a pleasure driving for you and your husband."

J.R. said, "Thank you, Gus. We would have been in a world of hurt if you hadn't been there for us last night. " J.R. slipped a hundred-dollar bill into Gus' hand as he shook his hand, before climbing into the limo, next to Sue Ellen.

Gustavo tried not to stare in his rear view mirror at his clients, but he was shocked that a woman as refined as Sue Ellen Ewing would be so courteous toward a limo driver. He glanced at J.R., and smiled. He had driven for several astute men over the years, but none of them were as much of an enigma, as the man in the custom tailored designer suits, and the Stetson hat riding in his limousine.

Sue Ellen was tired after the seemingly long drive back to the villa. J.R. helped her out of the limousine, and held onto her hips, as she walked toward the villa. He opened the gate to the courtyard, and closed it behind them. J.R. hurried to open the door to the main house. Sue Ellen walked through the door, and removed her shoes. She left them on the floor, next to a table, and told J.R. that she would put them away later on. J.R. helped her upstairs, and pulled a nightgown out of the armoire for her. She had already removed her dress, and was standing next to him wearing a sheer black teddy. Her hair was down around her face, and he was taken aback when he saw the look in her eyes.

She leaned forward, and pulled his head down toward her mouth. She wanted him. God, how he wanted her, but he remembered what Dr. Caracelli had said to them about the need for Sue Ellen to avoid strenuous activity.

J.R. pushed Sue Ellen away, and said, "I think you need to get some rest, Sugar."

Sue Ellen flashed him a petulant look, and said, "You're right, J.R. I think I'll lie down for a little while, and who knows? Maybe, I might get lucky, later on . . . "

J.R. laughed at her, as he helped her into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

J.R. took advantage of Sue Ellen's down time, and called the Etruscan Charter company in Ponte Del Giglio, Lucca. He wanted to rent a sailboat for him and Sue Ellen. He wanted the two of them to take a cruise on the Tyrrhenian sea. They could take the chartered sailboat from the Marina di Punta Ala, and cruise past the cliff side villages of the Cinque Terre. They would depart from the port of the marina at ten o'clock on whatever morning they chose. Then, they would enjoy the marvelous views of Riomaggiore, Manarola, and Corniglia as they sailed up the Tuscan coast. Their sailing vessel would be a monohull bareboat Oceanis 473 with a sail area of 108 by 1162 feet. It would offer sleeping rooms for ten passengers, including the crew. The cruise would last almost seventeen hours, one way. That would be more than enough time for J.R. to live out the fantasy he had been having about Sue Ellen. He closed his eyes, trying to recapture some of the mental images from the dream he had about their sailboat experience.

J.R. must have fallen asleep, because it was getting dark outside when he opened his eyes. He glanced over his shoulder at Sue Ellen. She was lying on her side, with her back toward him. The sheet was twisted around her legs, and the view she offered J.R. was driving him over the edge with desire for her. He never imagined he could feel so physically attracted to Sue Ellen. She was incredibly beautiful, but his attraction to her bordered on an obsession. He craved her touch, and needed to feel her body next to his. It had become a driving force in his life. He was becoming aroused just thinking about her. He turned away from her, and walked outside, onto the balcony. The cool night air might be cold enough to dampen his desires. He carefully studied the view from the balcony. The moon was casting shadows across the farm. The trees in the orchard appeared to stretch across the farm, and the surrounding hills seemed ominous as the moon shone down over the countryside. The reflection of the moon in the swimming pool caught J.R.'s attention. It had been a long time since he had gone for a swim at night, and it would prove to be an excellent diversion for his sexual appetite.

J.R. donned his swimming trunks, and grabbed a towel from a rack in the bathroom, and walked outside to the pool. He tossed the towel on a chair, and walked around the pool to the diving board. He dove into the water, and was pleasantly surprised by how invigorating it felt. The lighting in the pool gave it a mysterious appearance, as the steam from the water rose above the surface. J.R. swam laps across the pool. He was getting a vigorous workout, and it helped ease some of the sexual tension he was feeling. He came to a stop, and put his arms over the side of the pool. He was out of breath, and his arms were tired. He wiped his hands through his hair, in an effort to keep the chlorinated water from the pool out of his eyes. He pulled himself out of the water, and sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water.

Sue Ellen awoke from her lengthy nap, and looked for J.R. She put on her robe, and tied the sash around her waist. She could tell that he wasn't downstairs when she looked over the railing in the loft. The lights were off inside the villa. She walked outside, and onto the balcony. She could see J.R.'s shadow, as he walked around the pool to towel off. She smiled a seductive grin, as she contemplated how she would welcome J.R. back to their bedroom after his swim.

J.R. walked back into the villa, to shower before going to bed. He stepped as gingerly as he could across the tiled floor, and slowly climbed the spiral staircase leading up to the loft. He glanced over at the bed, and surmised that Sue Ellen was still sleeping. She needed her rest, and he would do his best not to disturb her when he joined her in bed. He quickly showered, and dried off. He put on his robe, and brushed his teeth. He patted his mouth dry with a hand towel, and turned off the light in the bathroom.

Sue Ellen stood in the moonlight in front of the doorway leading to the balcony. One of her legs was bent, and rested on the frame of the door. Her arm was stretched seductively above her head. She wore a lacy white teddy, and a pair of silver mules. J.R. stumbled over a chair when he came out of the bathroom, and caught a glimpse of her.

She said, "What took you so long, Darlin'?"

J.R. grinned at her, as he walked toward her. His eyes scanned her body, and he smiled at her approvingly. He stood next to her in the door frame. She leaned forward, and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed his mouth with such an intensity, that he was winded when she pulled away. J.R. reached out, and ran his finger underneath one of the straps of her teddy. The silken strap slid off of her shoulder, and caressed the side of her arm. Sue Ellen's eyes never left his gaze. J.R. released a pent up sigh, as Sue Ellen touched the exposed hair on his chest. Her fingertips grazed the skin on his chest, and he inhaled suddenly. Sue Ellen lowered her eyes to the valley of hair on his chest. She kissed his chest, and blew on the spot where her lips had been. J.R. was dizzy with anticipation. His words were lost, as she lifted her head, and kissed his open mouth. J.R. lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the bed. Sue Ellen writhed underneath him, as he pulled the other strap of her teddy over her shoulder. He slid the lacy garment over her perfectly formed breasts, and her well-defined abdomen. His breathing was ragged as he pulled the silky fabric over her hips. She lifted her hips, so he could slide the teddy over her legs. J.R. had never had the opportunity to observe her like this, in the moonlight. He was awed by how exquisite she looked. Sue Ellen was becoming impatient, as a sound resembling a whimper escaped her lips. J.R. knew better than to keep a woman waiting. He covered her mouth with a demanding kiss.

Sue Ellen offered herself to J.R., holding nothing back. She was finally free of Don Lockwood, and finally able to give herself completely to the only man she would ever love . . .


	15. Tuscan Skies, Part 15

Tuscan Skies

Part 15

J.R. was out of breath after making love to Sue Ellen. She lay on her side, resting her head on her hand. She was absently playing with the hair on J.R.'s chest. Her touch was stirring his desire for her, but he was far too exhausted to do anything about it.

He covered her hand with his, and said, "Sugar, give me a few minutes to recover, will ya?"

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and said, "I'll give you all the time you need, Darlin'. I'm just relieved to know that when you pushed me away earlier that it wasn't because you were losing interest in me."

J.R. looked at her, and said, "I could never lose interest in you, Sue Ellen. I get turned on just lookin' at you. Your touch sends me over the edge, and the way I feel when we make love, is somethin' most men only dream about"

Sue Ellen was moved by his comment, and gently kissed his cheek. J.R. closed his eyes, and succumbed to his need for sleep. Sue Ellen observed him, while he slept. She carefully brushed a few strands of his hair off of his forehead. The light coming into the room from the open balcony doors gave him an ethereal appearance. Sue Ellen rolled over onto her back, and closed her eyes. She recalled the first time J.R. had kissed her. She touched her lips, trying to recall the way it felt. His mouth was warm, and inviting, as it hovered over her lips. He held her in his arms, and pulled her close to his chest. Her breath caught in her throat, as his hand reached to touch her breast. Sue Ellen knew that it wasn't proper to let a man touch her that way, but J.R. Ewing was unlike any man she had ever known. He was wealthy, charming, considerate, and incredibly virile. J.R. knew instinctively how to move his lips against hers, and leave her powerless to resist his advances. She wondered, at the time, how many women J.R. had been with. He was confident, and self-assured, unlike so many of the virginal young men she had dated, before she met J.R. Sue Ellen's thoughts returned to the present, when she recalled how incredible their lovemaking made her feel. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle, when she realized that she had worn him out completely. It had always been her fantasy to be J.R.'s sexual equal, in every way imaginable. She wanted to be the woman who made him weak in the knees, and left him breathless, but hungry for more. She wanted him to cry out her name, as the current of their passion carried them away. She smiled when she realized that her fantasy had come to fruition.

J.R. awoke when he heard Sue Ellen climbing up the spiral staircase to the loft bedroom. She was carrying a tray in her hands, and vivaciously smiled at him when she saw that he was awake.

She said, "Good Mornin, J.R. I hope you're hungry?" She made breakfast for him, which consisted of a sausage and cheese omelet, toast, fresh fruit, and coffee. She placed the tray on his lap, as she leaned over to give him a kiss.

J.R. wickedly ginned at her, and said in a voice filled with longing, "You look good enough to eat, Honey, but, I should be the one bringin' you breakfast in bed."

Sue Ellen seductively whispered, "Hmm, maybe after you eat your breakfast, if you're still hungry, you just might have to show me what you mean."

J.R. asked, "Aren't you going to join me?"

Sue Ellen said, "No, I don't have much of an appetite, at least not for food." She winked at him, and the look he gave her told her that he knew what she was getting at.

Sue Ellen picked up a small bunch of grapes off of the tray, and used them to tease J.R., before popping them into his mouth, one by one. She placed a grape between her teeth, and offered it to J.R. He took the grape from her mouth, but not before taking the opportunity to kiss Sue Ellen the way he felt a beautiful woman should be kissed. Sue Ellen lowered her eyes, when he pulled away from her. His kisses sent shivers coursing through her entire body. His ability to leave her wanting more was something she had never encountered with any other man. She had a far-off look on her face, and it gave J.R. cause for concern.

J.R. asked, "Honey, are you all right?"

Sue Ellen felt her face flush, when he touched her arm. She said, "I'm fine, I was just daydreaming." She didn't want J.R. to know that she was thinking about him. She wanted to keep him slightly off-balance, and leave him longing for her, for a change. She stood up from the side of the bed, and asked, "Are you finished with that? I'll take the tray back downstairs for you, and then, I'll meet you in the shower."

J.R. watched her walk away with the tray. He watched as her hips moved under the silky fabric of her robe, swaying sensuously from side to side with each step she took. He found himself wondering if she was wearing anything underneath her robe. God, she was incredible. He climbed out of bed, and walked over to the bathroom. He wondered if he had enough time to take a cold shower, before she returned to join him for a hot shower. He stood under the shower heads, and braced himself against the rush of cold water. His state of arousal was diminished by the icy temperature of the rivulets of water pelting him from four different directions. He turned the hot water on in the shower stall, when he heard Sue Ellen turn the handle on the bathroom door. She smiled at him when she saw him waiting for her in the stall. She remembered how she had teased him a few days ago, when she was taking a shower. She decided not to give him a repeat performance, and simply take a shower. She stood under the shower heads, and tried not to get her stitches wet. She needed to wash her hair, but found it difficult, under the circumstances.

She said, "J.R. will you help me, please?"

He said, "Sure, what do you need, Sugar?"

She said, "I'm afraid that I'm gonna need you to help me wash my hair."

J.R. helped her apply the shampoo to her hair, paying close attention to not getting her stitches too wet. Sue Ellen stood in front of him, with her back turned to him. J.R. watched as the bubbles from the shampoo ran down her body, and spiraled down the drain. He couldn't resist the urge to take her in his arms, and make love to her all over again. He pulled her to him, when he was sure that all of the shampoo had been rinsed off, and kissed her neck. She arched her back toward him. He held her tightly around her waist, as his need for her became his only focus.

He said, "I want you, Sue Ellen. I want you so much."

Sue Ellen turned around, and said, "I want you, J.R. I can't wait any longer."

J.R. shut off the water, as he lowered Sue Ellen to the floor of the shower stall. He was wild with abandon, as he entered her. She scratched his back with her fingernails, as her need for him became all consuming. J.R. winced from the pain, but he was too caught up in his quest to stop. He shuddered, as the final wave of passion washed over him.

Sue Ellen reached for him, and said, "Oh, J.R., you never cease to amaze me."

J.R. said, "You are so good, Sugar. I can't help myself."

She kissed him, and said, "Yes, you can . . . "

They dried off, and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed.

J.R. said, "What would you like to do today, Honey?"

Sue Ellen said, "I wanted to call the ranch and talk to John Ross. I really miss him."

J.R. said, "You and John Ross have grown very close, haven't you?"

Sue Ellen said, "Yes, we have. He was my rock when my relationship with Don turned sour. I had a difficult time watching him grow up so quickly, but he's turned into a wonderful young man, don't you agree?"

J.R. wondered if his relationship with Sue Ellen had been different, how John Ross would have turned out. He acknowledged that their relationship was better than it had ever been, and John Ross was indeed, a wonderful young man. He was proud of the influence Sue Ellen had on their son. He was also saddened by the fact that he and Sue Ellen didn't have more children. She had a miscarriage when John Ross was about four years old. She was leaving a clothing boutique that Bobby had bought for Jenna Wade, when she was accidentally struck by a car. The impact had sent Sue Ellen flying backwards, and landing on the street. J.R. wondered at the time, if he was the father of the child she lost, or if it belonged to John Ross' camp counselor, Peter Richards. J.R. remembered how betrayed he felt when he was when he discovered that Sue Ellen had slept with Peter, in an effort to give the young man a reason to continue his studies, and his work with John Ross. That was a very rough time in their lives. J.R. wanted and needed to believe, that in spite of everything, the child would have been his.

He cleared his throat, to stifle his emotions, and said, "Of course, he's a wonderful young man, just take a look at his Mamma and Daddy"

Sue Ellen walked over to J.R.'s side when she had finished getting dressed, and asked him if he had any plans for the day.

J.R. wanted to go shopping for some suitable clothing for him and Sue Ellen to wear on the sailboat.

He said, "I have a few things I need to take care of in town, would you care to join me?"

Sue Ellen thought about the time it would take to drive into the village, and back to the villa, and realized how tiring that might be for her.

She asked, "Would you mind terribly, if I stayed here? I don't think I'm up for a lengthy car ride."

J.R. said, "I wouldn't mind, as long as you promise to call me if you need anything?"

Sue Ellen promised him that she would call him, if the need arose. She kissed him goodbye, and watched as the limousine drove away from the gate. She turned around, and walked back inside the house.

J.R. talked with Gus, the limousine driver, and asked him if he knew of any stores in Tuscany that sold women's designer swim wear.

Gus said, "Yes, Mr. Ewing. I know of several stores you might want to go to."

J.R. sat in the back seat of the limousine, contemplating the cut and color of the suit he wanted to purchase for Sue Ellen. She was far too sophisticated to wear a bikini, even though she possessed the enviable figure required to wear a bikini. She preferred to wear a one piece bathing suit with low neck-lines, and high cut leg openings. J.R. stared out the window, not wanting to let Gus see the look on his face, or the gleam in his eyes, when he thought about Sue Ellen, and how she might look on board a sailboat, standing in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about her, even when the limousine came to a stop in front of a swim wear boutique that catered to both male, and female clientele.

Sue Ellen called Southfork, and Teresa answered the phone.

Teresa said, "Ewing residence, how may I help you?"

Sue Ellen said, "Hello Teresa, This is Sue Ellen. Is John Ross at home?"

Teresa asked Sue Ellen to wait while she went to look for John Ross.

Teresa returned, and said, "I'm sorry, Miss Sue Ellen. John Ross isn't here. He is spending the night at a friend's house. Is there a message?"

Sue Ellen said, "No. Thank you, Teresa. I'll try and call him tomorrow."

Sue Ellen placed the telephone back on its base, and closed her eyes. She was greeted by the welcome respite of much needed sleep.

J.R. returned from the swim wear boutique carrying several bags, overflowing with suitable attire for sailing. He purchased a dark red, spider side tank style bathing suit for Sue Ellen. It had a halter closure, an open back, and flattering high cut leg openings. The high-cut legs would look fabulous on Sue Ellen, he thought. The wide-open back of the bathing suit would allow for the least amount of coverage, and if Sue Ellen was feeling particularly modest, he bought her a coordinating pareo to wear over the bathing suit.

He bought a pair of dark-blue swim trunks with the newer, longer leg length. The thought of any man being seen in public wearing a brief, or worse, a thong, made J.R. cringe in distaste. Bobby had always favored the brief style of men's swim wear, but J.R. was more conservative. There had always been a time, and a place for what he thought people should, and shouldn't wear in public. He admitted that although Sue Ellen was one of the most attractive women he had ever known, the way other men looked at her would send him into a jealous rage. Hopefully, the cruise on the sailboat wouldn't involve J.R. having to defend Sue Ellen's honor. He was up to the challenge, but he was more concerned with making sure that he was able to live out the fantasy that he had for him and Sue Ellen . . .


	16. Tuscan Skies, Part 16

Tuscan Skies

Part 16

Gus opened the trunk of the limousine for J.R., and placed the bags J.R. handed to him inside of the trunk. Gus held open the passengers' door for J.R., and closed it when J.R. was seated inside.

Gus asked, "Is there anywhere else you needed to go, Mr. Ewing?"

J.R. said, "Yes, I'd like to go to a jeweler. Do you know of any fine jewelers in this area?"

Gus drove J.R. to Frank Adams Jewelers. J.R. recognized the name, and was very impressed by Gus' choice. J.R. wanted to buy a pair of diamond earrings to match Sue Ellen's engagement ring. He would surprise her with the earrings on the first night of their sailboat cruise. J.R. had exceptional taste in women's jewelry. He also knew what he liked to see Sue Ellen wear. He envisioned how she would react to his surprise. He closed his eyes, as he pondered her response. He had dreamed of the way his relationship with Sue Ellen had evolved. She was a challenge to him, in every way. She had become the kind of lover J.R. knew she was capable of being, once she let go of all of her preconceived notions of gender roles, and what her Mother, Patricia Shepherd had instilled in her as socially acceptable female behavior.

Gus stopped the limousine in front of the Frank Adams Jeweler's showroom, and held open the door for J.R., as he stepped out of the back seat. J.R. opened the door to the showroom, and walked inside. He was surprised by the vast selection of rare, and opulent gems on display in the jeweler's showroom. Diamonds of every shape and size sparkled in the strategically lit display cases. A particular pair of diamond earrings caught J.R.'s attention. They were radiant cut, and approximately three Carats each. The jeweler approved of J.R.'s eye for jewelry. The diamond stones were flawless, and the cut of the diamonds allowed for maximum clarity, and brilliance. J.R. examined each earring through a jeweler's loop, to inspect the stones for potential flaws. He was pleased that the jeweler's claim of perfection was legitimate. J.R. paid for the earrings with a credit card, and waited, while the jeweler gift-wrapped J.R.'s purchase. The jeweler thanked J.R. for shopping, and invited him to return if he required any more jewelry items.

J.R. walked out of the jewelers, and bumped into the man he met the night he and Sue Ellen went to the Opera house.

Gian Carlo Montevideo said, "Mi scusi. Ah, Signor Ewing. How are you today?"

J.R. didn't feel like exchanging courtesies. He wanted to go back to the villa, and make sure that Sue Ellen was all right.

J.R. said, "I'm fine, thanks, if you'll excuse me, I'm in a hurry to get back to my wife."

Gian Carlo vividly remembered J.R.'s "wife," the beautiful Sue Ellen Ewing, from Dallas, Texas.

Gian Carlo asked, "How is the Bella Signora, Sue Ellen?"

J.R. was becoming impatient with the handsome Italian. How did this man know Sue Ellen's name? Surely she didn't mention her name to him the night at the Opera house? J.R. could feel his jealous insecurities surfacing, and had to fight back the urge to tell Gian Carlo to go to hell. How could this man have the audacity to ask J.R. about his wife? J.R. felt that the handsome Italian with the dark skin, aqua-line nose, and the thick curly black hair had no matters, no manners at all.

J.R. was sharp with Gian Carlo, when he said, "I've got to be leavin' now. Have a good, uh, . . . whatever."

Gus opened the passengers' door of the limousine for J.R. He was deeply satisfied to discover that his choice of jewelers was well received by his client.

J.R. asked, "Do you know that man I was talking with?"

Gus said, "Yes, sir, Mr. Ewing. That was Gian Carlo Montevideo. He is the eldest son of one of Tuscany's most influential, and highly respected families. Unfortunately, his reputation has long been a blight on the family name."

J.R. was intrigued, and asked, "Really? How is that?"

"Oh, there are always rumors when money is involved," Gus replied, trying not to sound disrespectful.

J.R. encouraged Gus to tell him more about Gian Carlo. Gus said, "Signor Montevideo is unfaithful to his wife. She knows all about his behavior, but she doesn't seem to mind. She knows that he will never leave her because of what it would do to his family's reputation, and their financial status."

Gus' comments about Gian Carlo served as a vivid reminder to J.R. of how he used to treat Sue Ellen. He was too ashamed to continue his inquiry, and turned to look out the window of the passenger's door. He had been a miserable bastard when he and Sue Ellen were married. He had openly flaunted his illicit affairs, and had even sunk to an all-time low, even for him, by having an affair with Sue Ellen's younger sister, Kristin Shepherd. He managed to justify his deplorable behavior by convincing himself that sex for business, and sex for pleasure were two entirely different things. He admitted to himself, that his deplorable behavior, and cheating ways were a part of his past. He loved Sue Ellen, and was totally devoted to her, and their relationship. Still, a part of him would never forgive himself for the way he had treated Sue Ellen.

J.R. and Gus rode in silence until they arrived at the villa. Gus opened the door for J.R., and carried his packages into the villa for him. J.R. thanked Gus for his help, and told him that they would call on him again, when they needed his services.

J.R. carried the bags upstairs to the loft. He looked for Sue Ellen, but she was nowhere to be seen inside the villa. He walked out onto the balcony, and was relieved to see her sitting at the table, reading.

He said, "Sue Ellen, how are you feelin', Sugar?"

Sue Ellen turned around in her chair when she heard his voice, and grinned at him. She stood up, and walked over to him. She kissed him, and hugged him to her as if she hadn't seen him in ages. J.R. pulled away from her embrace, and gave her a questioning look.

He said, "Is anything the matter, Sue Ellen?"

She smiled at him, and said, "No, nothing's the matter. I just missed you. That's all. I'm feelin' much better, so much that I thought maybe we could go somewhere this afternoon? I'm gettin' cabin fever, and I'd love to get out of here for a while."

J.R. smiled at Sue Ellen, and said, "I'd take you to the ends of the earth, Sugar, if that's where you wanted to go."

Sue Ellen winked at him, and said, "You are too good to me, Darlin'. I don't deserve you."

J.R. reached for her hand, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hungrily, his thoughts belying his actions. He knew he didn't deserve a woman as wonderful, and forgiving as Sue Ellen, but he vowed to earn the love she felt for him, even if it took the rest of his life. He lifted her into his arms, and carried her inside the villa. He whispered her name into her ear, as she kissed his neck. He gently placed her on top of the bed, as she ran her hands through his hair. He gazed into her eyes, seeking her approval to continue his pursuit of her.

Sue Ellen answered his question with a seductive grin, and said, "Make love to me, J.R. Please?"

He willingly fulfilled her plea. He needed to know that she wanted him, and only him. He needed to reassure himself that the last person in the world on her mind was Gian Carlo Montevideo. He reached for the strap of her sun dress, as she grabbed his hand to hurry him up. She lifted her hands to the buttons of his shirt, popping the buttons off of the shirt in the process. J.R. hastily threw the now useless shirt over his shoulder, and onto the floor. Sue Ellen pulled him on top of her, and kissed him. She craved the feel of his skin against her. She needed to know how much he loved her, and wanted her. J.R. returned her kiss, measure for measure, desperately needing to rid his mind of his insecurities. When he had removed her sun dress completely, he gazed at her. She turned her head away from him. She was unable to handle the way his blue eyes seemed to bore into her very soul. J.R. turned her head back to face him. Her eyes were full of emotion, as she met his gaze. J.R. was at a loss for words when he saw the look of absolute love reflected in her eyes. J.R. lowered his head, and kissed her waiting mouth, ever so gently. He didn't want to ruin the moment he had waited his entire life for. He knew at that moment that Sue Ellen was his, and nothing could have thrilled him more.

Sue Ellen sensed his hesitation, and asked in a husky voice, "Are you all right, J.R.?"

J.R.'s thoughts wandered to the passionate undercurrent driving his need for her, and said, "Everything is perfect, Sugar. I love you."

Their passion ignited a flame that would burn for the next couple of hours, leaving them deliriously satisfied. When their energy returned, they showered, and dressed for an evening out on the town. Sue Ellen dressed in a sleeveless white, v-neck Versace silk charmeuse gown, with a low-cut back opening, and a high-cut leg slit. Her hair was piled loosely on top of her head, and her makeup emphasized her incredible hazel eyes. J.R. dressed in a black suit, a crisp white shirt, with a wine-colored tie. He instantly knew that the earrings he bought for Sue Ellen would add the finishing touch to her ensemble. Sue Ellen had her back to him, as she fumbled through her jewelry case, looking for a pair of earrings to wear with her gown. J.R. walked over to her, and stood behind her. He put his arm around her shoulder, and held the gift-wrapped box in front of her.

He maintained his touch on her shoulder, and said, "Maybe this will help?"

Sue Ellen turned around, as he placed the box in her hands. She smiled, when he told her to open his gift. She removed the ribbon, and lifted the lid. She was elated when she discovered the exceptional earrings J.R. picked out for her.

J.R. said, "I was going to give those to you as a surprise, but when I saw how stunning you look in that gown, I knew you had to have these."

Sue Ellen said, "I don't know what to say, J.R. These are absolutely gorgeous. Thank you, Darlin'."

She leaned forward, and put her arms around him. She pulled him to her for a kiss. J.R. obliged, and tightened his grip on her waist, as his hands moved to the bare skin on her back. His touch was warm against her skin, and she reveled in the way it felt. J.R. deepened his kiss, as his mouth moved against her parted lips. His hand moved inside the silky fabric of her gown. She stiffened against him momentarily, then relaxed, as his skillful hands worked their magic. He removed her gown, and carefully placed the gown on a dressing table. Sue Ellen covered her exposed breasts with her arms, and lowered her eyes demurely, waiting for J.R. to make his next move.

J.R. moved her over to the bed, and asked, "Do you think you can wait a little while longer before we go out, Honey?"

Sue Ellen answered his question by pulling on his tie. He flashed her a deliciously wicked grin, and straddled her, as he lowered her onto the bed. Sue Ellen put her hands around his neck, and pulled his head down to hers. She kissed him, then tugged at his lower lip with her teeth. He was her captive, and he abandoned himself to her seduction. She lowered her hands to unbuckle his belt, and his breath caught in his throat, as he felt her fingers on the zipper of his trousers. He stood up from the bed, and finished removing his pants. His pulse was racing as he hovered over her, on top of the mattress. Sue Ellen cried out his name as he took her, their bodies sensually crashing together with the ferocity of tidal waves against an unsuspecting shore. J.R. abandoned any will he had to move slowly, and rhythmically against her, he needed her to complete him, and wasted no time in fulfilling his need.

Sue Ellen breathlessly whispered, "God, J.R...," her voice giving way to satisfied laughter.

J.R. laughed with her, and said, "I agree with you, Sugar."

He rolled over, and kissed her neck, as she leaned into his kiss. They waited until they had their wits about them, before showering off, and putting their evening attire back on. J.R. helped Sue Ellen fasten the waistband of her gown.

She smiled at him provocatively, and said, "Thank you, J.R."

The tone of her voice conveyed her gratitude for more than the earrings he gave to her. J.R. walked behind her, and watched as she ascended the spiral staircase. He marveled at her grace, and elegance, as she effortlessly appeared to glide down the stairs.

J.R. whispered in her ear, when they were in the back of the limousine, "This will be a night you'll never forget. One of many, I can promise you that, Sugar. I love you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen leaned over, and hungrily kissed his tantalizing mouth.

She said, "I love you so much, J.R." He held her close to him, as the limousine drove down the hill, toward the city of Tuscany . . .


	17. Tuscan Skies, Part 17

Tuscan Skies

Part 17

Tuscany, Toscana in Italian, is the best-known Italian province, and the name itself evokes images of sun and sand, La Dolce Vita, and picturesque little towns, Tuscany has a historic reputation, and is well worth a visit for both those who want to relax, read a book and bask in the sun, as well as those individuals going for high-brow culture. The Tuscan region offers delicious food and great wines, an enjoyable combination that adds to life under the Tuscan skies.

Tuscan cities such as Florence, Pisa, Lucca, or Siena offer many sights, and all of these cities have an old historic town one could spend hours wandering through. Siena is an interesting historic town, but it is most famous for the "Palio," a medieval horse race where different parts of town race through the historic city. The coastal region of Tuscany is squeezed between the Liguria, and the Apuan Alps. This is an area of high, rolling chestnut-covered hills, and medieval villages, such as Fivizzano and Fosdinovo. The island of Elba offers excellent summer holiday facilities for hiking, a day at the beach, and visiting the historical towns. Nightlife in Tuscany is altogether different.

Gustavo stopped the limousine in front of Badia de Passagnano: Osteria di Passagnano, located between Sambuca and Greve. The interior of the restaurant is lovely with soft tallow walls, and white linen tablecloths. The tables are beautifully set with hand-blown glasses, and heavy linen napkins, tied with raffia. The restaurant has a warm atmosphere, and the lighting is soft, offering the perfect ambience for a romantic dinner for two.

J.R. and Sue Ellen were seated at their table, and presented with a small wooden tray, filled with strips of toasted bread, and olive oil for dipping, with just a hint of artichoke flavoring. They shared an order of antipasti Il Chianti-classico, small samples of traditional Tuscan fare, the lightest chicken pate' with vin santo, porcini mushrooms, salami with fresh figs and small cubes of pecorino and pears in a very light olive oil with walnuts. Sue Ellen ordered le Paste fresche farcite al pecorini di Corzano, three different raviolis and light pastas. J.R ordered Spaghetti con cipolline fresce, fagioli zolfinfi e santoreggio, a spaghetti with fresh spring onions, beans and santoreggio cheese. Secondi consisted of veal with potatoes and procini gratin. The veal was a thick cut, and so tender, that J.R. could cut it with a fork. Sue Ellen was full, after eating her meal, and sipped on her water, while she waited for J.R. to finish eating.

Gustavo drove J.R. and Sue Ellen to the Elite Club prive', a private dance club on Via Panoramico in Massarosa, Lucca. Gustavo opened the door, and offered his hand to Sue Ellen, while she lifted her other hand to the neck of her gown. J.R. thanked Gustavo for his courtesy, and took Sue Ellen's hand, as he escorted her into the club.

J.R. removed his wallet to pay for the cover charge, but the doorman said, "Non ci è carica di copertura per il tale e la donna incredibilmente bella."

Sue Ellen blushed, as she smiled at the doorman, and said, "Grazie molto, io allineare sono adulati."

J.R. waited until they were inside the club, before asking Sue Ellen what the doorman had said to her. Sue Ellen grinned at J.R., and said that the doorman refused to accept a cover charge from such a well-dressed couple. She felt compelled to include J.R. in the doorman's compliment, although Sue Ellen understood that the doorman had actually said that he could never accept a cover charge from such an incredibly beautiful woman.

J.R. held out his arms, inviting Sue Ellen to dance, as the band played 'Torna a Surriento,' Take me in your arms. Sue Ellen inhaled, as she felt J.R.'s hand on the bare skin on her back. His touch was warm, and helped her to relax, as they swayed to the music playing in the background. The band played beautifully orchestrated love songs the rest of the evening, as the dance floor cleared, leaving only J.R. and Sue Ellen, dancing arm in arm, under the mirrored ball reflecting the lights overhead. Sue Ellen's head was nestled against the side of J.R.'s neck.

He whispered romantic words in her ear, as the evening hours progressed into the early hours of morning. J.R. dipped Sue Ellen, as the band played the last song. He pulled her upright, and into his arms, as he kissed her, unable to resist the urge to feel her lips against his own. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, as J.R. continued kissing her. She hadn't felt this way in years. It reminded her of the way J.R. kissed her when they first fell in love.

They left the club at two o'clock in the morning, and climbed back into the limousine. J.R. had another surprise for Sue Ellen, a night in one of Florence's finest hotels, the Strozzi Palace Hotel on the via de' Vecchietti. The Strozzi Palace Hotel is situated in the heart of the Florence city center in an elegant nineteenth century building, and manages to mix an antique and stylish interior decor with convenience and modern technology, to satisfy even the most demanding of clients.

J.R. had reserved the hotels most luxurious, and expensive suite. The drive back to the villa would have taken longer than J.R. wanted to wait before he and Sue Ellen could make love. He kissed her as he opened the door to the suite. The room was elegantly decorated, and furnished with the finest nineteenth century vintage collection available. J.R. and Sue Ellen didn't notice the furnishings, they were too wrapped up in the heat of the moment to notice anything but the intense current that consumed them. J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms, as he kissed her neck, and trailed hungry kisses down her neck, and over her shoulder, stopping at the silken straps of her Versace gown. He lifted his head, and eased one of the straps over her shoulder, his lips following the path led by his fingers. Sue Ellen shuddered against him, as her need for him increased with every touch of his lips.

Sue Ellen hoarsely whispered, "I . . . I need you, J.R."

J.R. lifted her into his arms, and carried her over to the bed. He lowered her to the mattress, and removed his jacket. He loosened his tie, and tossed it aside, as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. A gentleman never keeps a lady waiting, he mused, as his eyes devoured Sue Ellen. He lowered himself on top of her, as his hands moved through her hair, removing the pins she had used in styling her hair. His fingers pulled her hair, forcing her head back against the mattress.

Sue Ellen's eyes pleaded with J.R. to continue his pursuit. J.R. placed his hand under the other strap of her gown, and wrapped it around his fingers, as he pulled it over her shoulder. Sue Ellen watched, as his hand pulled the strap down over her arm. She lifted her hands to his head, and lowered his head to her mouth. She greedily sought his lips, and parted his lips with her tongue. J.R. welcomed the invasion, and met her urgency with an unbridled response, that left her breathless. J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms, and gently stroked her hair. She closed her eyes, and listened to his breathing, as his touch lulled her to sleep.

J.R. carefully rolled over, onto his side, to watch as Sue Ellen slept. The room was dark, but J.R.'s eyes had adjusted, and he could easily make out her features. Her long eyelashes touched her cheeks, her perfectly formed nose, and high cheekbones were the envy of aspiring models everywhere. Her exquisite figure was coveted by women everywhere they went, and the men had to be beaten away with a stick, as far as J.R. was concerned. How could he have been such a louse to such a desirable woman, he wondered? He had been a fool, an arrogant fool. He promised to change his behavior when Sue Ellen had returned from London, and they had kissed by the tree at Southfork. He remembered how incredible that single kiss had made him feel, and how quickly it made him realize how deeply he loved Sue Ellen, and always would.

Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and glanced at the clock on the night stand. She looked around the hotel suite, and noticed a large bouquet of red roses on a table in the corner of the room. She smiled appreciatively, as she rolled over on her side, facing J.R.'s back. She put her arm around him, and pressed up against him, enjoying the warmth of his skin. She kissed his shoulder, as she softly blew against his neck. J.R. stirred in her arms.

He said, "That'll get you into a world of trouble, Sugar."

Sue Ellen laughed and said, "Mmm, I love trouble, Darlin'."

J.R. rolled over, onto his back, and pulled her on top of him in one swift movement. Sue Ellen gave him a surprised look. He pulled her to him, and leered at her, as his mouth devoured her. He was insatiable, and she was enjoying every minute of it . . .


	18. Tuscan Skies, Part 18

Tuscan Skies

Part 18

J.R. and Sue Ellen arrived back at the villa later than J.R. had anticipated. They would have to postpone their Italian Riviera cruise until the next morning.

J.R. asked, "How would you like to go sightseeing today, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Are you feelin' all right, J.R. This is not like you at all."

J.R. said, "I'm serious, Honey. I want to take you around the city, and show you off."

Sue Ellen apologized for questioning his motives.

She said, "I would be delighted if you were to escort me on a sightseeing tour of this area, J.R."

They showered, and dressed in suitable attire for a day spent walking through the cobblestone streets of Tuscany, and neighboring villages.

Gustavo chauffeured J.R. and Sue Ellen to Pisa, Italy. Nine hundred years ago, Pisa was known as the city of marvels, and is worthy of the name to this day. The city famous for its leaning tower, has much more to offer. One of the first monuments in the city is the Campo del Miracoli, famous in Italy and the world. Il Duomo, one of the world's greatest examples of Pisan-Romanesque architecture, houses works of art such as the Pulpit, by Giovanni Pisano. The main façade of Il Duomo has four rows of columns forming tiers of loggias. The bronze doors of Il Duomo face the leaning tower, and were designed by Bonanno Pisano. The original wooden doors of the cathedral were destroyed by fire in 1596; in addition, much of the interior was also devastated by the blaze. The pulpit miraculously survived the fire, as did a mosaic of Christ in Majesty by Cimabue, completed in 1302. This stunning cathedral became a model for other cathedrals throughout Italy, and the world.

J.R. watched as Sue Ellen was mesmerized by the beautiful artistry involved in the construction of Il Duomo. She reached out and touched the green and cream-colored marble strands that ornamented the cathedral walls, inside and out.

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, awed by the ageless beauty of Il Duomo.

She whispered, "This is incredible, J.R. Imagine how many people have walked where we are walking."

Her eyes filled with emotion, as she contemplated the cathedral's history.

Next to Il Duomo stands the famous Leaning Tower, built to show the rest of the world the wealth of the city of Pisa. The early people of Pisa were skilled sailors, and conquered many lands, but they had only one enemy – Florence. They started building a bell tower to show the Florentines how well they were doing. Construction on the tower started in 1173, the first stone was laid on August ninth of that year. The tower started leaning in 1185.

J.R. couldn't resist the urge to take Sue Ellen into his arms, and kiss her. He pushed her against the tower, and placed his hand on her arms. He covered her mouth with his eager lips, and kissed her.

She smiled at him when he released her from his embrace, and said, "I don't know what I did to deserve that, but I'll do it again if it gets that type of response."

J.R. laughed, and hugged her to him, saying, "You don't have to do anything, Honey. I love you just the way you are, and I can't control my urges when I'm around you, Sugar."

Sue Ellen rested her head on his shoulder, basking in how at ease she felt in his arms. She kissed the side of his neck, and he tilted his head back.

His breath caught in his throat, and he said, "I love you, Sue Ellen. I've never felt so much love for anyone as I do for you."

Sue Ellen touched his lips with her fingertips, and gazed at his mouth. Her emotional response to his words was almost too much for her to take, and she lowered her gaze to his chest. J.R. cupped her chin in his hands, and lifted her head to see her eyes.

He asked, "Why are you havin' such a difficult time lookin' at me lately, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen gave him a puzzled look, and said, "I don't know what you're talkin' about, J.R. I'm still feelin' a little distracted after my concussion. I guess I'm not quite feelin' up to par, yet."

Sue Ellen lied to J.R. She was feeling guilty about not telling him that Gian Carlo sat next to her at the fashion show in Milan. She had done everything she could to avoid Gian Carlo, how could she control where he sat? She knew that J.R. would react unfavorably, and possibly get angry with her. She was terrified to tell him that she had given him a ride to the airport in Milan, after the fashion show. J.R. baffled her. His behavior toward her was so different from what she had expected, and she was waiting for him to pull the rug out from under her, as he had done so frequently in the past, when their relationship was going well. She admitted that although she loved the attention J.R. was giving her, it frightened her, too. How could she tell J.R. how she felt, without hurting his feelings, or pushing him away?

She muttered to herself, "Sue Ellen, you are a hypocrite wasn't it you who said that your relationship was past all of the non-truths, and denials?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, and said, "J.R. can we go sit somewhere and talk?"

J.R. looked worried, her serious tone caused him to wonder what she wanted to talk about. He followed her over to a bench across the piazza, and sat down next to her. She cleared her throat, and took his hand.

Sue Ellen said, "I don't know how to say this to you, J.R., but I'm afraid that things have been so good between us lately, I'm waitin' for the other shoe to drop. Do you understand?"

J.R. looked at his hand, as her fingers nervously rubbed against his fingers.

He said, "I could tell that somethin' has been botherin' you, Sugar. I simply didn't know how to ask you about it. I guess that I can understand your fears. I just don't know what I can say to you to ease your mind about them, though."

Sue Ellen half smiled, and said, "I don't know if there is anything you can say."

She stood up from the bench, and walked over to the tower. J.R. watched as she stood in front of the tower, contemplating what to say to her. How could he convince her that he'd changed, when he had a difficult time believing it himself? How could he make amends to her for the way things had been between them before she left him, and went to London? Why is this happening, now? He walked over to where she was standing, and touched her hand.

She looked at him, and said, "I'm sorry, J.R. I had to tell you how I felt. We both agreed to be honest about our feelings . . . and since we're bein honest, there's somethin' else I need to tell you, too."

J.R. steeled himself for the worst. Had she fallen out of love with him? Was there someone else?

Sue Ellen sensed his apprehension, and said, "When I went to the fashion show in Milan, that man from the opera house was there. He took the seat next to mine. J.R., I wanted to move, but the auditorium was packed. I ran out of there when the show was over."

She continued, "I was in the limousine, when that man tapped on the window, and asked for a ride to the airport. He was afraid he would miss his plane."

J.R. bristled, he remembered what Gustavo had told him about Gian Carlo Montevideo.

He asked, "Well, did you give him a ride?"

Sue Ellen hesitated to answer, then said, "Yes, but not before I asked the limousine driver if he would keep an eye on him, for me. The driver locked down the privacy window, and watched him in his rear-view mirror until we arrived at the airport."

J.R. asked, "Then what happened?"

Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders, and said, "I didn't see him after I boarded the plane."

J.R. asked, "Is there anything else you haven't been tellin' me?"

Sue Ellen raised an eyebrow, and said, "No, I wanted to be honest with you about everything."

J.R. pressed her, "Why didn't you tell me about the fashion show before now?"

Sue Ellen's voice increased in pitch, and she said, "I didn't tell you because I knew I'd get a reaction like this."

J.R. was irritated, and said, "I'm reactin' like this because of what you said about how you feel about us. I don't give a damn about some Italian bastard who cheats on his wife. I care about you, and I care about us."

Sue Ellen asked, "How in the world do you know that he cheats on his wife? You were jealous when you saw me talkin' to him at the opera house, weren't you?"

J.R. said, "Yes, I was jealous, so I asked Gus if he knew him when I bumped into him the day I bought those earrings for you. Gus told me what a miserable son-of-a-bitch Gian Carlo was. He told me how he cheats on his wife, but she puts up with it for the sake of the family's reputation, and his money. Everything Gus told me about Gian Carlo, reminded me of what a rotten bastard I was when we were together. I'll never forgive myself for the way I treated you, and I struggle with your ability to forgive me, after all of the terrible things I did to you."

Sue Ellen winked at him, and said, "They weren't all terrible. If memory serves, the sex was incredible. I know that you've changed J.R., but I guess I'm still gun-shy."

J.R. flashed her a frustrated look, then realized that she had every reason to question his behavior. He questioned his newfound need for her, too. He exhaled loudly, then reached for her hand.

He said, "I know that you are strugglin' with accepting that I've changed, and I can't say that I blame you. God only knows how much I blame myself for the problems we had in the past. I can only tell you how much I love you, and how committed I am to our relationship. I can't offer you anything else but my heart."

Sue Ellen bridged the gap between them with a swift stride of her long legs. She put her arms around his shoulders, and hungrily kissed him, licking his lips with her tongue. J.R. devoured her tongue, and pulled her tightly to his chest. His hand reached for her breast, but she stopped him. They were gathering quite an audience. When in Rome, she mused, but this was Tuscany.

She smiled at him when she pulled away, and said, "I love you, J.R. I always have, and no matter what happens between us, I probably always will."

J.R. put his hands at her waist, and lifted her into his arms.

He said, "Let's not waste any more time talkin' about the past, Sugar. Let's finish seein' the sights, and go back to the villa. I'd like to go to bed early tonight, if you wouldn't mind?"

J.R. wanted to keep the cruise he'd planned for them a surprise, until morning.

Sue Ellen eyed him suspiciously, and asked, "Is there any particular reason why you want to go to bed early, J.R.?"

He lowered her to the ground, and said, "Now you see, that's exactly what I'm talkin' about. We can't move forward if you keep havin' doubts about innocent comments."

Sue Ellen slugged his arm, and said, "J.R. Ewing, there is nothin' innocent about your comments, and you know it!"

J.R. laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder, and walked her away from the tower, to the next point of interest on their sightseeing trip . . .


	19. Tuscan Skies, Part 19

Tuscan Skies

Part 19

J.R. was anxious to start his 'fantasy' cruise. He set an alarm to make sure that he and Sue Ellen woke up in plenty of time to get ready. He was awake long before the alarm went off. He had set the alarm to go off at six o'clock. Sue Ellen opened her eyes, and growled at the buzzing noise emitting from the clock.

She sat up in bed, and grumpily asked, "Why on earth did you set an alarm, J.R.?"

J.R. leaned over and kissed her, and said, "I've got surprise for you, Sugar. Get up, and shower, and I'll have part of your surprise waitin' for you when you're done."

Sue Ellen rolled over, and lay back down. She wasn't getting up at six o'clock, for anybody, not even J.R.

J.R. shook his head in dismay, and walked over to her side of the bed.

He picked her up, bed sheets, and all, and said, "I'm serious, Sue Ellen. I don't want to have to put you in the shower like this, but I will."

Sue Ellen gave him a challenging look, and said, "You wouldn't dare."

He put her over his shoulder, and said, "The hell I wouldn't," as he opened the bathroom door, and carried her over to the shower stall.

Sue Ellen was wriggling in his arms, kicking and screaming, pleading with him to put her down.

He said, "I'll put you down, only on the condition that you hurry up, and take a shower."

Sue Ellen said, "All right, I promise. Good lord, what has gotten into you?"

J.R. put her down, and said, "I have to come back in here, there's gonna be hell to pay, Sugar."

Sue Ellen threw the pillow at him that she had been holding in her hand, as he closed the bathroom door. She kept her promise, and quickly showered. She applied makeup to her face, and she let her hair fall loosely about her face, the way J.R. liked it.

J.R. quickly helped Gustavo put their bags in the trunk of the limousine. He picked out an olive-colored, sleeveless sheath dress for Sue Ellen to wear on their drive to the marina. He purchased the dress for her when he went shopping for clothing to wear on their cruise. J.R. dressed in khaki-colored linen trousers, and a loose fitting, pale a blue-green cotton shirt.

Sue Ellen opened the bathroom door, and walked into the bedroom. J.R. was standing by the foot of the bed, and pointed to the dress he had selected for her to wear.

Sue Ellen gave him a questioning look, and said, "That's lovely, but why are you bein' so secretive, J.R.?"

J.R. grinned at her, and said, "You'll find out, soon enough. Now, get dressed, so we can get goin'."

Sue Ellen saluted him, and grumbled, "Yes, sir."

J.R. laughed at her, as he walked downstairs to see if Gustavo had the limousine packed and ready to go.

Sue Ellen walked outside into the courtyard, and squinted to block the glare from the early morning sunlight reflected off the water in the swimming pool. She turned around to walk back inside the villa to get her sunglasses.

J.R. held a pair of sunglasses in the air, and asked, "Lookin' for these?"

Sue Ellen walked over to him, and snatched the sunglasses from his hand. She put them on her face, and grumbled at him as she stepped into the limousine.

J.R. smiled at Gustavo, as he stepped inside the limousine. Gustavo closed the door for J.R. and climbed into the driver's seat. He put the limousine into drive, and pulled away from the villa.

Sue Ellen was pouting, and stared out the window.

J.R. put his hand on her knee, and said, "You look wonderful in that dress, Sugar."

Sue Ellen mumbled, "Thanks. Where are we going?"

J.R. put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her to him. He kissed her neck, and she playfully pushed him away.

Exasperated, she said, "I wish I knew what has gotten into you, J.R. I've never seen you act this way."

J.R. tried to look innocent, and asked, "What way? I'm just good ol' J.R. Ewing, the man you're head over heels in love with, Sugar."

Sue Ellen looked at him, and started laughing. He cupped her chin in his hand, and gently kissed her. Sue Ellen touched his cheek, and intensified his kiss.

She said, "Good Mornin'," and smiled at him for the first time that day.

The drive to the marina was uneventful. The S22 highway was practically deserted, except for the long black limousine. Sue Ellen rested her head against J.R.'s shoulder, and stifled a yawn. She was tired, but her rampant curiosity kept her awake.

She sat up in the seat, when she saw the sign for the marina. She gazed at all of the docked sailboats, and yachts that filled the marina, and spilled over into the harbor.

J.R. lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand.

He said, "I booked us a reservation on a two-day Italian Riviera cruise, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen turned her head to look at him, and gasped with excitement. She threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Gustavo parked the limousine in front of the boardwalk to the marina. He opened the door for Sue Ellen, and waited for her while she stepped out onto the parking lot.

J.R. helped Gustavo remove their bags from the trunk, and thanked him for all of his help.

He said, "We should be back here, and ready to go back to the villa on Friday, around noon."

Gustavo told J.R. that he would be waiting for them when their sailboat docked on Friday.

Sue Ellen reached for J.R.'s hand, as they walked down the boardwalk to the sailboat waiting to take them on their cruise.

Sue Ellen smiled, as the ship's captain said, "Mister di buona mattina e Signora, benvenuto di Ewing al mio yacht. Sarò il vostro ospite per I due giorni prossimi, qualche cosa che vogliate siate resi avaiable a voi."

J.R. said, "Uh, thanks. Do you speak English?"

The captain smiled, and said, "Si, Signor Ewing. I speak English, Italian, and Portuguese."

The captain had one of the sailboat's crew members show J.R. and Sue Ellen to their cabin. Sue Ellen looked around the expansive room. J.R. placed their bags in a corner of the room, and shut the cabin door. Sue Ellen reached out her hand to touch the beautifully crafted wooden furnishings in the room. J.R. watched her, and smiled when he realized how excited she was about his surprise.

She turned around, and said, "I don't know when you were able to plan this, Darlin', but I just know we're going to have a wonderful time."

J.R. reached out his arms, inviting her to come closer to him. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. His lips parted for her, and she deepened her kiss. His mouth was warm, and inviting, and his arms felt like a fortress around her. Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, as he tightened his grip around her waist. She moaned, as his hands roamed down her back until they found her hips. He whispered her name into her ear, as he lifted her onto the bed. She pulled his head down to her, unwilling to let him stop. His pulse was racing, and he was breathing heavily, as he saw the lustful look in her eyes.

He accepted her invitation, as he hovered over her. She pulled him to her, desperately needing to feel him pressed against her. He kissed her neck, as he removed her dress. She yielded to his demands, aching to feel the way he made her feel when they made love. Sue Ellen cried out his name, and writhed underneath him as his need for her was met with her own electrifying undercurrent. Her hands tore at the sheets, as her inability to resist him left her dizzy with desire. J.R. slammed his fists against the mattress, satisfied, and exhausted after their union. J.R. rolled off of her, and lay on his side. His heart was pounding in his chest.

J.R. regained his ability to speak, and said in a low voice, "God, Sue Ellen. That was incredible."

Sue Ellen kissed his shoulder, and breathlessly said, "Oh, J.R., you are so good."

Minutes later, J.R. said, "Damn, Honey, makin' love to you has given me an appetite!"

Sue Ellen lifted her head off of the bed, and said, "I'm hungry, too, J.R. but not necessarily for food."

J.R. flashed her a wicked grin, and laughed as he said, "I was hopin' you'd say that, Sugar."

Sue Ellen playfully bit his shoulder, as she rolled over, and climbed on top of him. Her eyes were wild, as she ravaged him like an untamed animal. J.R. closed his eyes, as she straddled him, and sat upright on top of him. He pulled her down to his chest, and plundered her lips with his mouth. She moaned out loud, as she gave him everything she had. They were left weak with fatigue, as they held each other.

J.R. and Sue Ellen showered after making love, and dressed in their bathing suits. J.R. held the bathing suit he bought for Sue Ellen in his hands, displaying it for her approval. He handed her the matching pareo, and watched her dress. His eyes wandered up her torso, as she slipped the stretchy fabric over her legs, then her hips, and over her breasts. She pulled each of the straps over her shoulders, and tied the pareo around her hips.

The bathing suit fit her like a glove, and highlighted her every curve. J.R.'s mouth was gaping open, as he beheld how stunning she looked in the bathing suit. He walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms.

His hands were on her hips, and he said, "You look gorgeous in this bathing suit, Sugar."

Sue Ellen beamed at him, and said, "You have exquisite taste, J.R."

J.R. kissed her, and said, "Let's go up on deck, and get some sun, shall we?"

Sue Ellen took his hand in hers, and said, "Lead the way, Darlin'."

"Oh my God, J.R., this scenery is positively breathtaking," Sue Ellen said, upon seeing the view of the Italian Riviera from the deck of the sailboat.

The rich, earthy colors of the coastal villages intricately blended with the deep cerulean blue color of the Tyrrhenian Sea.

Sue Ellen turned her face into the wind, as the sailboat cruised along at top speed. J.R. stood behind her, just as he had planned to do from the first time he envisioned this moment in his dream. J.R. made sure that they were alone on the deck of the sailboat, before putting his arms around Sue Ellen. She leaned against him, and lowered his head toward hers. She kissed him, slowly, at first, then increasing in pressure, as her desire for him was almost too much for her to bear. She turned around to face him, and gripped the back of his neck with her hands. J.R. lifted one of Sue Ellen's long, slender legs up to his side, and motioned for her to wrap her leg around him. She opened her eyes, and saw the electricity reflected in his blue eyes. She inhaled sharply, as his hand reached up for the strap of her bathing suit. She looked around, and discovered that they were, indeed, the only passengers on deck.

J.R.'s voice was deep, when he said, "My God, Sue Ellen, I want you, right here and now."

She blushed in his arms, and asked, "What if someone sees us, J.R.?"

J.R. flashed her a devious grin, and said, "Maybe they'll learn how a man makes love to a beautiful woman."

J.R. lifted Sue Ellen into his arms, and carefully carried her to a secluded seating area on the lower deck on the sailboat . . .


	20. Tuscan Skies, Part 20

Tuscan Skies

Part 20

Sue Ellen tried to distract J.R. from his urge to make love to her on the secluded lower deck of the sailboat. She wasn't at all comfortable with the situation, and desperately sought a diversion.

She asked, "How are things goin' on your rig in the Gulf, J.R.?"

J.R. was undeterred. He continued kissing her neck, driving her insane with longing. He lowered one of the straps of her bathing suit, as his eyes followed the thin string of fabric over her shoulder, and down her arm. Sue Ellen lifted her hand to the strap, to prevent the bodice of her bathing suit from fully exposing herself to J.R., and anyone else who might be watching them. She had nightmarish visions of someone taking pictures of them with a telescopic camera lens. J.R. noticed how uncomfortable she was, and tried to reassure her that no one would be able to see them.

He said, "Darlin', I love you, and the best way I have to show you how much I love you is to make love to you. I can't get enough of you, Sugar. I crave you. You're like an addictive drug, and I need my fix."

Sue Ellen relaxed somewhat, when she heard his comments, but a part of her wished that they could go down below deck, to their cabin. J.R. held her face in his hands, and lifted her face to look into her eyes. His gaze was piercing, and the steel blue color of his eyes was darkened by his need to possess her, and make love to her. Her breath caught in her throat, as he removed his swim trunks. She lifted her hand to the thatch of silver hair on his chiseled chest, and followed the glistening, silken path leading down to his abdomen. Her fingers swept over the hairs on his chest, arousing him more than she intended to. He was like a powder keg, seconds away from exploding. He lowered his body over hers, and raked his hands through her hair. He was about to remove her bathing suit, when he heard her speak.

She whispered, "J.R., I…I can't do this, I'm sorry. Maybe if it was dark outside?"

J.R.'s eyes were blazing with passion, but he understood her need for privacy. He smiled at her to reassure her that he wasn't angry. He was frustrated, and titillated, but not angry. He swept her into his arms, and kissed her cheek.

He said, "I'll wait, Sue Ellen. I'll wait as long as it takes. I can't help myself, sometimes. You are so incredibly beautiful, I just get caught up in how much you turn me on."

Sue Ellen responded to his offer to wait with a gentle kiss. She admitted to herself that, although she wanted J.R. as much as he said that he wanted her, physical acts of love were meant to be a private matter. God, how she wished that she felt differently. J.R. smelled so good, and when she kissed him, the mixture of sea salt on his lips, and his cologne made him taste good to her, too. She wanted J.R. to know that she would be more than willing to make love to him later, under the cover of darkness, if he still wanted her.

She said, in a voice shaky with fear, "J.R., please don't be angry with me. God knows how much I want you…"

He cut her off, saying, "Sue Ellen, I'm not angry with you at all. I need a cold shower, but I'm not angry. In fact, the thought of some lecherous pervert seein' you out here stark naked, makes my blood boil. I don't ever want another man to see you that way. I don't know what I'd do, if that were to happen."

He put his swim trunks back on, and pressed an intercom button to have some cold drinks delivered to them. J.R. ordered iced tea for both of them, and asked if they would bring them a pitcher of iced tea, to keep their glasses filled. Sue Ellen glanced at J.R., and he smiled at her. His smile was genuine, and she relaxed, knowing that he truly wasn't angry with her. Their drinks were delivered promptly, and placed on a table on the secluded lower deck. J.R. took a glass of tea, and handed Sue Ellen the other glass.

He lifted his glass into the air, and said, "A toast, to the most desirable woman in the world, and the only woman who has my heart."

Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "Thank you, Darlin'. I love you, J.R."

J.R. lightly tapped his glass against the glass she held in her hand, and said, "I love you too, Sugar."

He kissed her lips, and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her hands against his shoulders, and returned his kiss. J.R. held her tightly against him, not wanting her to ever leave him again. He opened his legs, and she nestled her hips between his thighs. Her back was pressed against his chest, and she leaned her head against the inside of his neck. She lifted her hand to the back of his neck, and played with the hair at his nape. J.R. kissed her temple, and inhaled, breathing in the heady aroma, of her perfume, the smell of the salty sea air, and the very essence of Sue Ellen.

He closed his eyes, and throatily said, "God, you smell good, Honey."

Sue Ellen turned her head, and kissed the side of his face.

She said, "I could spend the rest of my life wrapped in your arms, J.R."

J.R. lifted her chin, and parted her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth to him, and savored the way his kisses sent shivers down her spine. She moaned as his kisses intensified. Her heart began to race, and she knew that if he continued, he could have his way with her. J.R. also knew where his aggressiveness might lead to, so he pulled back from her. He was out of breath, and his skin was red from his increased blood pressure.

Sue Ellen cleared her throat, and said, "J.R., let's go back to our cabin, please?"

J.R. stood up from where he was seated, and reached for her hand. He quickly led her across the ship's deck, and down the stairs to the cabin area. He wanted Sue Ellen, and didn't want to wait until dark. He opened the door to their cabin, and she hurried inside. He slammed the door shut, and pushed Sue Ellen up against the wall. His hands were all over her, as he kissed her with complete abandon. Sue Ellen tilted her head back, as J.R.'s sought the soft skin of her neck. He lowered the straps of her bathing suit, and she lifted her arms under his, and dug into the skin on his back with her fingernails. J.R. kissed her collar bone, as she leaned her head into him, seeking his mouth. He lowered her to the floor of the cabin, and covered her body with his. Their lovemaking was fever-pitch, unrestrained, and intensely satisfying. J.R. rolled off of Sue Ellen, and onto his back.

He said, "God, Sue Ellen. You'll never know how much I enjoy you."

Sue Ellen sat up, and wrapped her arms around her knees, and said, "Oh, I think I have a very good indication, Darlin'."

J.R. said, "Come here, Sugar. I want to hold you."

Sue Ellen asked, "Why don't we move over to the bed? It's much more comfortable than this floor."

She stood up, and reached her hand out to help J.R. off of the floor. J.R. had never seen her the way she stood before him. His eyes traveled up her body, and he felt his desire for her stirring, once more. He took her hand, and stood up. She turned around to walk toward the bed, and he pulled her into his arms. She arched her back to him, as his hands grasped her waist. He lifted her into his arms, and walked over to the bed. He lowered her to the mattress, and looked into her eyes.

She said, "Make love to me again, please?"

J.R. wasted no time in answering her request. This time, he was deliberate, and slow-paced. He wanted to make the way she made him feel last an eternity. Sue Ellen urged him to quicken his pace, but he shook his head.

"No, Sue Ellen, I want this to last," he said in a low voice.

Sue Ellen flashed him a sullen look. She knew he wouldn't disappoint her by any means, but she was greedy, and wanted instant gratification. J.R. brought her to the point of no return, over and over, only to slow down, and keep her wanting more. He relented when he heard her whimpering. J.R. lifted her off the bed, and gave her exactly what she had been waiting for. Sue Ellen collapsed against his shoulder. J.R. tightly held her waist, as his heart rate returned to normal. Sue Ellen lifted her head, and grinned at him with half-closed eyes.

She said, "Oh my God, that was so worth the wait, J.R."

J.R. kissed her, and said, "I was hopin' you'd say that, Sugar."

Sue Ellen stayed in his arms, until J.R. asked her if she was hungry.

She said, "Yes, I'm starvin'. What about you?"

J.R. said, "I'm famished. Why don't we take a quick shower, and then we can call for room service?"

They showered, and dressed in their robes. J.R. ordered seafood salads, and two large glasses of club soda.

Sue Ellen looked at him, and said, "I don't believe I've ever seen you drink club soda, J.R. Are you feelin' all right?"

J.R. said, "Now, Darlin', that's not a very nice thing to say. I feel fine, I just figured that since I've given up my bad habits, I might as well give up drinkin', too. Besides, my doctor suggested I quit drinkin' a month or so ago, I just never had a good enough reason to stop, until now."

Sue Ellen gave him a curious look, and asked, "What reason do you have now?"

J.R. sat down next to her on the side of the bed, and said, "I want to grow old with you, Sue Ellen. I want to live long enough to see my grandchildren. I want to make love to you even when you're old and gray."

Sue Ellen touched his silver hair, and winked at him, saying, "Funny, I have the added benefit of your bein' old and gray now."

J.R. reached behind her, and pinched her butt. She tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her, and pulled her down to the bed.

He laughed at the look on her face, and said, "I might have gray hair Sugar, but I'm not too old for this," as he kissed her, and she returned his kiss. They were interrupted by a knock on their cabin door.

A voice from the other side of the door said, "Buon pomeriggio, Signor e Signora Ewing, your lunch is served."

J.R. rose from the bed, and opened the cabin door. The man wheeled their lunch into the cabin of a silver serving cart.

He lifted the lids off of both platters, and said, "Goda il vostro pasto."

J.R. tipped their server, and thanked him, as he closed the door behind him.

Sue Ellen walked over to the table, and moved a vase of flowers off to one side of the table to make room for their food trays. J.R. wheeled the serving cart over to the table, and sat the trays on top of the table. Sue Ellen lifted the glasses of club soda off of the cart, and placed the glasses on the table, next to the salads. They sat down, and started to eat.

The salads were filled with the freshest ingredients imaginable, chunks of crab, scallops, and freshly caught shrimp. The greens were crisp, and delicately seasoned with the slightest hint of olive oil. They shamelessly devoured their salads, and drank all of the club soda. J.R. moved the serving cart out of the cabin, and into the hallway. He closed the door behind him, and smiled at Sue Ellen.

He asked, "How would you like to go back to that secluded deck, and we can sit and enjoy the scenery, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen said, "I'd love to. We might want to get dressed first, though, don't you think?"

J.R. laughed, when he realized that they were still wearing their robes. Sue Ellen dressed in a black dress with a halter closure, and a pair of black sandals. She pinned her hair back, away from her face, and removed her earrings. She didn't want to risk losing them somewhere on the deck, or have them fall into the sea. J.R. wore a crisp white shirt, and a pair of black linen trousers. He didn't bother wearing a tie, and he rolled up his shirt sleeves, opting for a casual, and relaxed look. He reached for Sue Ellen's hand, and they closed the door to their cabin.

The sun was setting in the horizon. The yellow-orange, red, and violet colors of the sunset blended perfectly with the blue-green colors of the Tyrrhenian Sea. J.R. glanced at Sue Ellen. He wondered if the dramatic view had as much of an impact on her, as it did him? Her eyes were filled with emotion, as she returned his gaze. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

He said, "There's nowhere else in this world that I'd rather be, than right here with you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen kissed him, and said, "You really mean that, don't you?"

He said, "I meant that, as much as I've ever meant anything."

J.R. kissed her, as the last trace of daylight slipped away from their view. The lights came on over head, as if on cue. J.R. told Sue Ellen to stay where she was, and he walked over to the intercom, and flipped a toggle switch that would provide them with music to dance the night away.

J.R. walked back to where Sue Ellen was standing, and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Sue Ellen took his hand, as he twirled her around, before taking her into his arms. He placed one hand at the small of her back, and held her hand against his shoulder with his other hand. Sue Ellen put her other arm around his shoulder, and rested her hand on his neck. Sue Ellen didn't turn away from him, as she had so many times before. Her eyes held his gaze, and he smiled a wide grin.

He said, "Listen, Sugar . . . they're playin' our song."

J.R. hummed along to the music. Sue Ellen smiled at how at ease he seemed. The old J.R. would have been uptight, and never would have agreed to spending two weeks in a foreign country, unless it involved business. She was thrilled by all of the changes she had seen in J.R. He was loving, thoughtful, considerate, and spontaneous. He had regained almost all of the character traits that Sue Ellen was attracted to when they first met, and fell in love. The only trait that was missing was his fear of spoiling her, if he were to act upon his sexual urges. He had gotten past that fear years ago, and she couldn't have been more pleased.

The lights dimmed overhead, and J.R. lifted one of the cushions surrounding the secluded deck, to look for a blanket. He lay the blanket over the cushion, and sat down. He patted the seat next to him, inviting Sue Ellen to sit by his side. She gracefully walked over to where he was sitting. He reached for her hands, and she smiled at him. Her sensuous smile was dazzling, and made his heart race. He pulled her down onto his lap, and hungrily kissed her. Sue Ellen met his urgency without restraint. The night enveloped them in a shroud of darkness, and the only light that existed, was the light that exists between one person and another, as their bodies became entwined in a timeless dance. Sue Ellen was the aggressor, and J.R. wallowed in how good she felt. She moved against him, until he cried out her name. They held each other, covered by a blanket, under a cloudless Tuscan sky . . .


	21. Tuscan Skies, Part 21

Tuscan Skies

Part 21

Sue Ellen shivered underneath the blanket, as the early morning breeze blew the blanket off of her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and pulled the blanket snugly around her. The sounds of gulls, and other birds flying overhead reminded her that they were no longer at the villa, they were at sea. J.R. hugged her tightly to him, and traced soft kisses on her neck. He gently bit her shoulder, and she lightly moaned. She turned over to face J.R.

He kissed her, and said, "Mornin', Sugar. Did you sleep well?"

She said, "Mmm, yes I did. Too good, I forgot where I was. How about you?"

J.R. kissed her, again, and said, "I slept like a log. I don't think I moved all night."

Sue Ellen winked at him, and said, "Oh, you moved, J.R. You were incredible."

J.R. chuckled at her salacious comment. He glanced over her shoulder, the moon was visible in the sky, and the sun was barely hinting at the glorious day to come.

He said, "We'd better get back to the cabin, before any of the crew wakes up, and finds us like this."

Sue Ellen asked, "Where are our clothes?"

J.R. climbed over her, and put on his trousers, and his loafers. He picked up his shirt, and her dress, slip, and her shoes.

He said, "You can stay wrapped in that blanket if you'd like, Honey. The air is damp, and chilly."

Sue Ellen accepted his generous offer, and wrapped the blanket around her, like a sarong.

J.R. walked behind her, as they made their way back to the cabin. They found the door to the passenger entrance to the cabins locked.

Sue Ellen turned around, and said, "The door is locked, Darlin'. Is there another way to get to our cabin?"

J.R. said, "I'm not sure, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

He reached for her hand, and turned around. Sue Ellen followed J.R. around to the other side of the sailboat. They walked down a stairwell, and into an open hallway leading to the engine room. The walls of the hallway were of the same type of wood used for the walls in their cabin.

J.R. said, "I'll be damned. I'll bet you that our cabin is on the other side of this wall."

Sue Ellen leaned up against the wall, and looked up. The sky was still dark, and she could see the moon overhead. J.R. stared at her, while she stood there. He was captivated by how beautiful she looked wearing only a blanket. He wanted her, at that moment, and it didn't matter if anyone saw them, or not. He dropped the bundle of clothing he had been holding onto the floor, and stood in front of Sue Ellen. He put his arms around her waist, and kissed her. He greedily plundered her mouth with his tongue. Sue Ellen's breathing increased, as she, too, was swept away by her escalating need to have J.R. He lifted his hand, and removed the blanket Sue Ellen had wrapped around herself. He watched as the blanket fell to the floor. Sue Ellen covered herself with strategically placed arm movements. J.R. shook his head from side to side, urging her not to cover her body. He loved how she looked, vulnerable, and sensual, all at once. He lifted Sue Ellen off the ground, and held her against the wall. She held onto his shoulders, for support. He fumbled with removing his trousers, while trying to hold Sue Ellen to him. She held tightly to his shoulders, and refused to let go.

Sue Ellen wrapped her legs around his waist, and said, "I want you, J.R. I want you right now."

J.R. obliged her command. He was stunned by her eagerness, and willingness to forgo privacy to get what she wanted from him. Every thrust of his hips against her, made her cry out his name. He had never had any woman like this, and it was an incredible turn-on for him. His impassioned desire for Sue Ellen was heightened by the eroticism of having her like this. Sue Ellen's paced, and rhythmic movements against him were irresistible. She was insatiable, and left J.R. with shaking legs, and aching muscles. J.R. lowered her to the ground, and continued making love to Sue Ellen. She had let go of any of her previous reservations, and fears of being seen by unwanted eyes. She gave herself to him completely, and J.R. throatily called out her name, at the height of his ecstasy. He collapsed against Sue Ellen's chest. She held him in her arms, and kissed the side of his head. They lay locked in an embrace for several minutes, then J.R. lifted his head.

He said, "God, Sue Ellen. I hope that was as good for you as it was for me?"

Sue Ellen grinned at him, and said, "It was better than good, J.R. It was earth shattering. I had no idea how intriguing the fear of gettin' caught could make it feel."

J.R. kissed her, and said, "Maybe we should try the other door to the cabin? I'm sure some crew member is awake by now?"

Sue Ellen wrapped herself in the blanket, and J.R. put on his trousers, and his crumpled shirt. They walked back to the cabin entrance, and J.R. turned the doorknob. The door effortlessly swung open, allowing them access to their cabin. They walked inside, and J.R. closed the door behind him. Sue Ellen teasingly dropped the blanket on the floor, and seductively walked over to the bed. J.R.'s jaw dropped, as he watched her walk. He slender hips swayed back and forth with each graceful stride of her lithe legs. God, she was exquisite, and she was his. His love for Sue Ellen was stronger than he could have imagined, and it overwhelmed him. He removed his shirt, and his trousers, and tossed them aside. She lay on the bed, on her side, facing him, with her legs outstretched, and a wanton look in her eyes. J.R. climbed over the bed, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her full, sensuous lips. He pressed his mouth to hers. His hunger for her was exceeded only by his love for her. He was rapt by how she looked, and how she felt. Her soft skin enticed him. Her body was his temple, and he dutifully worshiped her. Sue Ellen controlled their movements, as her undulating hips continuously pressed against J.R., driving him mad for her. Sue Ellen pulled at his hair with her hands, dragging his head away from her. She opened her eyes, and smiled a victorious smile, when she saw the look of sheer bliss on J.R.'s face as he reached his peak. They quickly drifted off to sleep.

J.R. awoke to the sound of running water. He arose, and walked to the bathroom door. He opened the door to a room filled with steam. He leered at Sue Ellen, as he walked toward the shower stall. He opened the door to the stall, and stood behind Sue Ellen. He put his arms around her waist, and kissed the wet skin on her neck.

She leaned into him, and said, "Don't ever stop, J.R., please?"

J.R. said, "Never," as his hands moved up her torso.

Sue Ellen arched her back, and lifted her hand to the side of his head. She turned her head to kiss him. The steam from the hot water coming from the shower head was suffocating, but it didn't stop J.R. He turned Sue Ellen around, and ravenously explored her mouth with his tongue. Sue Ellen pulled him closer to her, as her excitement spurred him on. J.R. turned off the water, and lowered her to the floor of the shower stall.

He hoarsely whispered, "I'll never get enough of you, Sue Ellen."

Sue Ellen murmured, "Neither will I, J.R."

He made love to her with an even rhythm, as their bodies became one. Sue Ellen begged him to continue, even after she had reached her zenith. J.R. quickened his pace, unable to resist her pleas. She arched her back, allowing him a full view of her incredible body, and sending him over the brink.

He rolled off of her, and said, "I can't breathe, Sugar. I feel as if I've died, and gone to heaven."

Sue Ellen softly said, "I love you, J.R."

J.R. turned his head, and tenderly kissed her, saying, "I love you, Sugar. I've never felt this way about anyone else, Sue Ellen. I didn't know how wonderful true love could feel."

J.R. lay on the deck of the sailboat, watching Sue Ellen. She fell asleep while sunning herself. Her forest green bathing suit allowed for maximum exposure to the sun. The suntan oil glistening on her bronze skin, combined with the mist from the sea spray, made her skin appear wet. J.R. emitted a lusty growl, as he watched her through the dark lenses of his sunglass. He reveled in how frequently they made love as of late. He would have taken her on the upper deck, had it not been for the sailboat's captain, and crew readying the ship for its return voyage to the Marina at Punta Ala. Sue Ellen rolled over, onto her stomach. J.R. turned onto his side, to get a better view of Sue Ellen. Her eyes were closed, and he could watch her, unnoticed for as long as he wanted. Her hair was pulled away from her face, and a few stray strands would blow in the breeze, and cover her eyes. She would swipe at the strands of hair, and try in vain, to pin them back on her head. J.R. tried not to chuckle at how redundant her efforts proved to be, as the sailboat coursed through the water at twelve knots. Sue Ellen heard his laughter, and opened her eyes, glaring at him.

She asked, "What do you find so amusin', J.R.?"

He grinned and said, "You, Sugar, You amuse the hell out of me. I've watched you try to pull your hair away from your face for the past twenty minutes, only to watch the wind blow it right back over your eyes."

Sue Ellen sarcastically said, "I'm delighted to know that I amuse you, Darlin'. Is that why you brought me on this fantasy cruise of yours?"

J.R. sobered, and said, "You know that's not the only reason, Sue Ellen."

She sat up, and said, "Why don't you come over here, and explain some of your reasons, then, Darlin'?"

J.R. stood up from the cushion he had been laying on, and walked over to Sue Ellen. He reached for her hand, and climbed on top of the cushion. She sat with her arms hugging her knees, and J.R. placed his hand on her legs, rubbing her thigh. Sue Ellen turned, and dangled her legs over the deck railing. J.R. straddled her from behind, pulling her against his chest. He put his arms around her, and kissed her cheek. The scent of the suntan oil and her perfume sent J.R. reeling with desire. She turned her head toward him, and reached for his mouth. She eagerly matched his kiss, and touched his face with her hand. J.R. pulled away, and removed his sunglasses.

He looked into her eyes, and asked, "How's that for starters, Sugar?"

Sue Ellen flashed him her most dazzling smile, and said, "That's a very good start, J.R."

They ate breakfast in a covered dining area on the starboard end of the upper deck of the sailboat. Their meal consisted of fresh fruit, tea scones, and a variety of different flavored coffees. They had worked up quite an appetite from their lovemaking, and quickly devoured the succulent meal that had been prepared for them. J.R. took Sue Ellen's hand, as she rose from the chair she sat in. They walked arm in arm, back to the deck to lounge in the sun.

The sailboat set anchor to allow time for the captain and crew to review their planned course. J.R. and Sue Ellen informed the captain that they would be swimming in the sea, near the sailboat, and to alert them when the sailboat was ready to depart. J.R. dove off of the side of the sailboat, and plunged into the aquamarine colored water. Sue Ellen followed him with a graceful swan dive, and scarcely splashed as she entered the water. J.R. swam over to her, and pulled her into his arms, while he treaded water, to keep them afloat. Sue Ellen wiped her hair away from her eyes, and leaned in to kiss J.R. He smiled, as she drew near him, and parted his mouth for her. She darted her tongue in and out of his mouth, teasing him, and making him hold her tighter than he had before. She gazed into his eyes, and beamed at him.

He said, "I am glad that we decided to take this vacation, Sue Ellen. I've got to admit that I questioned comin' here, at first, but now I wouldn't trade the time we've spent together for anything."

Sue Ellen said, "You really do mean that, don't you, J.R.?"

J.R. replied. "Of course I do, Sugar. It's a welcome relief from all of the drama we've been through lately. I'm relaxed, for the first time since John Ross and I met you at the Dallas airport when you first came back from London."

Sue Ellen asked, "Why did you accompany John Ross that day, J.R.?"

He said, "Curiosity, mostly, but I think the main reason was that I had missed you, and hoped you felt the same."

Sue Ellen smiled at him, and asked, "Do you know how scared I was when I saw you standing next to John Ross?"

J.R. laughed, and said, "Probably as scared as I was about the possibility of your gettin' angry with me for showin' up uninvited."

Sue Ellen's voice was low, and filled with emotion, when she said, "Look how far we've come since that day, Darlin'."

J.R. pondered what she had said, They had come farther with their relationship than either of them thought possible. He had seen countless nubile younger women in Dallas, and on the Italian beaches, and in the tiny villages, but none of them made him feel half as excited as the woman in his arms, with her arms possessively wrapped around his neck. He desired only Sue Ellen. His solitary goal was her happiness, emotionally, and physically.

The captain called out to J.R. and Sue Ellen, and lowered a ladder for them to use to climb back into the sailboat. J.R. helped Sue Ellen climb the ladder, secretly enjoying the view she was unintentionally providing him of her posterior, as she ascended the rope ladder. He silently scolded himself, and told himself that the only lecherous eyes he had to be concerned with on this cruise, were his own . . .


	22. Tuscan Skies, Part 22

Tuscan Skies

Part 22

J.R. followed Sue Ellen back to their cabin to shower, and dress for the final evening on their sailboat cruise. Sue Ellen opened her wardrobe bag, and removed a navy blue strapless gown with a shirred bodice, and a flared skirt. J.R. selected a charcoal grey suit, a white shirt, and a silver and grey striped necktie. They enjoyed a long shower together, and dried off. Sue Ellen styled her hair in a chignon, and applied some makeup to her bronzed face. J.R. approved of her appearance, and smiled, as his eyes scanned her from her to toe. They walked arm-in-arm to the upper deck of the sailboat, for a romantic evening of dining and dancing.

The upper deck of the sailboat was elaborately decorated with strings of lights, and bouquets of lavish tropical flowers. The dining table was covered with a white damask tablecloth, and three candles in hurricane lanterns decorated the center of the table. Sue Ellen smiled at J.R., and kissed his cheek, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on. J.R. sat in the chair next to Sue Ellen. The glow of the candlelight amplified by the glass hurricane lanterns provided a brilliant framework for the hazel color of Sue Ellen's eyes. J.R. was captivated by the myriad of colors that seemed to sparkle in her eyes. J.R. lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of her hand. She lowered her eyes, as a flush of red spread across her cheeks. J.R.'s heated touch on her hand was sending tiny sparks of electricity coursing through her. She was unable to get enough of J.R.'s touch. They had grown so close that she momentarily contemplated accepting his offer of marriage, instead of pursuing her goal of living together, as lovers. The lovemaking was everything that she had hoped for. They weren't afraid to experiment, and the frequency of their interludes left her hungry for more. They languidly enjoyed their meal, and moved away from the table to spend the remainder of the time on deck dancing.

J.R. held Sue Ellen tightly to him, as the music played over the speakers in the background. Sue Ellen focused her attention on J.R. His eyes were a deep blue, and she couldn't help but gaze into the lush pools. She inhaled, and her senses were filled with the aroma of his masculinity, his cologne, and the virile scent of the man himself. God, it was dizzying, she mused. She recalled their first dance together. She was terrified that she might stumble, or worse, step on his feet. J.R. was an exceptional dance partner, and his actions swept Sue Ellen off her feet.

She placed a delicate kiss on his lower lip, and said, "I want you to know how much I've enjoyed our cruise, and our vacation, J.R."

J.R. pulled her head to his, and whispered, "So have I, Sugar. There is nowhere else I'd rather be in this world, than here in your arms. I love you, Sue Ellen."

He pulled his head away from hers, needing to see her eyes. Sue Ellen kissed him, and pressed her body against him. She ached to feel his hands on her, as they were when they made love. J.R. rested his arm around her waist, and twirled her around the dance floor.

Sue Ellen asked, "Tell me, J.R., how are things goin' on your operation in the Gulf?"

J.R. said, "I thought you already asked me that question?"

Sue Ellen retorted, "I did, but you were busy doin' somethin' else."

J.R. remembered being distracted by his attempt to make love to Sue Ellen on the secluded lower deck two nights before, and grinned at her.

He said, "It's goin' really well. Bart called me the night before we drove down to the marina, and said that the rig was pumpin' full-out, and the core samples, and initial bore tests for my second rig were promisin'."

Sue Ellen was curious and asked, "What does that mean for your plan to get Ewin' Oil back from Jeremy Wendell, and West Star?"

J.R. flashed her a surprised look, and asked, "How did you know that's what I was plannin' to do?"

Sue Ellen smiled, and said, "You forget how well I know you, Darlin'. Besides, if some no-account weasel like Jeremy Wendell were to take my company, I'd be hell-bent on doin' whatever was necessary to get it back from him."

J.R. was impressed by her comment, and said, "Damn, Sugar, How 'bout becomin' a partner in my new venture?"

Sue Ellen laughed, and said, "I don't think so, Darlin'. My plate is full with tryin' to start a new Valentine Lingerie promotion, and findin' a model for our high-end product line."

J.R. asked, "What type of face and body are you lookin' for?"

Sue Ellen said, "Hmm, I hadn't really thought about it. I suppose I'm lookin' for a real classic beauty, someone elegant, refined, with a slender build, and…Oh, I don't know. Any thoughts?"

J.R. said, "Sounds to me like you just described the woman of my dreams."

Sue Ellen glared at him, irritated at the very thought that he would refer to anyone other than her, and said, "Who, may I ask, would that be?"

J.R. said, "You, Honey. You just described yourself to a tee."

Sue Ellen shook her head. She was shocked by his comment. She had modeled when she was younger, much younger, but never lingerie. She could not have conceived of the thought of her being photographed clad in a sheer negligee, or a merry-widow corset, and a pair of thigh-high stockings. It was one thing to dress like that for J.R. but surely he wouldn't approve of her being photographed wearing lingerie, even classy lingerie. That had been the very thing that ended his relationship with that Mandy Winger tramp, when Sue Ellen hired Mandy to be the first Valentine girl. The last thing she wanted at this point in her relationship with J.R. was to give him a reason to end his love affair with Sue Ellen.

J.R. could feel his old insecurities surfacing as he thought about some strange man thumbing through Valentine's upscale lingerie ad, and getting turned-on while ogling a picture of Sue Ellen. Then again, she was incredibly beautiful, and her well-maintained body was a perpetual turn-on for him. The men J.R. had seen taking an interest in her certainly seemed to share his views on the subject, especially that Gian Carlo Montevideo character. Maybe if the photographs were tasteful, with the right kind of lighting, and, his approval of course, maybe then he could envision Sue Ellen as the upscale Valentine Lingerie model. For the time being, she belonged to J.R., the rest of the world would have to wait to see her scantily clad in a seductive nightgown, that view was reserved for J.R.'s eyes only.

J.R. couldn't subdue his arousal as he thought about other men seeing Sue Ellen in a lingerie ad, and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss. Sue Ellen gasped for air when her released her. His hands were on the bare skin on her back, and his touch was stirring her desire for J.R.

She said, "I guess this means that we're finished dancin'?"

J.R.'s deep voice was low and enticing, as he said, "Let's go back to the cabin, Honey."

J.R. pulled Sue Ellen through the darkened hallway leading to their cabin. He unlocked the door to their cabin, and held the door open for Sue Ellen. He shut the door behind him, and secured the locks. Sue Ellen stood in the middle of the dark room. The only light that could be seen was the light from a solitary candle, slowly burning atop a table in the corner of the room. The shadows cast by the candle gave the room a mysterious ambience. Sue Ellen waited for J.R. to make his move.

She didn't have to wait long, as he reached for her hand, and said, "Sue Ellen . . . "

She pulled him to her, and kissed him hard. Her hands fell to the waist of his trousers, and she fumbled with the closure. J.R. removed his jacket, and threw it aside. He reached for the zipper of Sue Ellen's gown, and slowly lowered the zipper, as he kissed her neck, and whispered his intentions for her into her ear. Her breath caught in her throat, as his words fanned the flames of her longing for him. She ripped his shirt off of him, and sent the garment flying over his shoulder. She was wild, as she greedily reached to pull him to her. She pushed J.R. on top of the bed, and straddled his legs, as she lowered herself on top of him.

J.R. reached out his hands to pull her body closer to his, but she said, "No . . . I'll tell you when I want you to touch me."

J.R. repeated her name, over and over, as her hips thrust down on him. She pressed against him, sending erotic pulses surging through him. He tried to hold back, wanting it to last, but the more she moved against him, the more difficult it became for him to stop. She writhed on top of J.R, lost in her quest to quench her thirst for him. She called his name aloud as she collapsed against his chest.

Sue Ellen lifted her head, and held J.R.'s gaze. His hands rested on her hips, as he lasciviously grinned at her.

J.R. said, "God, Sue Ellen, you are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Sue Ellen wiped at her mouth, and said, "I have to do somethin' to keep your attention."

J.R. said, "Like hell, Sugar. Just knowin' you're in the same room as me gets me goin'. I swear that I will never get enough of you."

Sue Ellen leaned forward, and kissed his chin, as her fingers traced the outline of his lips. He opened his mouth, and pulled on her index finger with his teeth.

Sunlight could be seen under the door to the cabin. J.R. held Sue Ellen in his arms, as he had when she fell asleep the night before. Sue Ellen felt him move, and slowly opened her eyes.

J.R. hugged her, and said, "Mornin' Honey. Are you hungry?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head, and said, "Not really, but I would like some coffee. Care to join me?"

J.R. and Sue Ellen talked over coffee, as they waited for the sailboat to reach the marina at Punta Ala. They had returned a few minutes ahead of schedule, and waited on board the sailboat for Gustavo to arrive with their limousine. J.R. thanked the captain, and the crew of the sailboat for the enjoyable cruise. J.R. and Sue Ellen walked hand in hand down the ramp to the dock, when they saw the limousine pull into the parking lot. Gustavo opened the driver's side door, and climbed out to help J.R. with the luggage. J.R. waited while Sue Ellen climbed inside the limo. J.R. climbed in, and sat next to Sue Ellen.

Gus asked them if they were ready to drive back to the villa, and J.R. said, "Take it away, Gus."

Sue Ellen felt a twinge of remorse at this being their last day in Tuscany. She was afraid that once they returned to Dallas, the closeness she shared with J.R. might dwindle. J.R. could sense her uneasiness, and asked her what was wrong.

Sue Ellen's voice was full of emotion as she asked, "J.R., will you still feel the way you feel now, when we get back home to Southfork?"

J.R. lifted an eyebrow and looked at her, saying, "Darlin', what the hell kind of question is that? Of course I'll still feel this way when we get back home. Nothin' could change how I feel about you, and how I feel about us. I've wasted too many years away from the love of my life to let you go."

Sue Ellen leaned into him, and kissed him. His words had calmed her down, and quieted her fears.

J.R. helped Gustavo pack the trunk of the limousine, while Sue Ellen walked through all of the rooms of the villa, making sure that they hadn't left anything behind. She took one last lingering look around the villa, and closed her eyes as she recalled the times she and J.R. had made love in the beautiful estate. J.R. opened the main door to the villa, and asked if Sue Ellen was ready to leave.

She took his hand, and handed him the door key. He placed the key to the villa into a lockbox, near the gate to the courtyard. Gus drove them to the airport in Florence. J.R. heartily shook Gus' hand, and thanked him for providing such a valuable, and reliable service to him and Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen hugged Gustavo, and kissed his cheek, thanking him for all of his loyal service to them.

J.R. held on to the carry-on bags, as the walked through the jetwalk to board the non-stop Al Italia flight 4903 to New York City. They would catch another flight from New York to Dallas.

J.R. said, "Thank you for an incredible vacation, Sue Ellen. I promise you that I won't lose interest in you, or us when we get back home to Southfork. I love you, Darlin'. I always have, and I always will."

Sue Ellen cupped his chin in her hands, and kissed him, saying, "You have such a way with words, J.R. I love you. I love you more than you'll ever know."

The plane taxied down the runway, as Sue Ellen closed her eyes, and joined J.R. in sleep . . .

_This is the last installment of 'Tuscan Skies.' Join J.R. and Sue Ellen for lots more lovin' and some fun and games in 'Alliances.'_


End file.
